Another One?
by Minm6
Summary: Kairi is living her life as normally as possible. That, of course, isn't easy when you've got a complex family and the Host Club is after you. *I don't own anything but my OC. Also, my first story so I apologize for it's horribleness.*
1. Chapter 1

**_Italics is the character's thoughts._**

 **\+ Followed by text is when the character is texting.**

 **\- Followed by text is when the other person texted.**

* * *

Where the fuck was she?

Kairi looked around her. She appeared to still be in the school seeming as how the walls were the same obnoxious color as the school. Around her were couches, tables, and chairs. In the corner she saw a piano, seemingly hidden away.

 _How did I get here in the first place?_ Kairi kept looking around and, upon spotting a tall dark haired guy next to a little boy with blond hair, she remembered. _Oh right._

*Flashback*

"Himura, Kairi?" someone called out. Kairi looked behind her and saw a tall black haired guy and a little blond boy next to him.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Will you please come with me?" the blond kid asked me.

"Uh, where?"

"That's not important at the moment. My friends and I just need to talk to you."

"Uh, look, you can tell your 'friends' they can come to me if they want to talk to me. I don't know who you are or what you want. Bye."

I started to walk away. Before I got very far the tall guy picked me up and slung me over his shoulder.

"Woah! Dude put me down!" I yelled as I struggled against him. I kept struggling until I felt a pinch in my neck. The next thing I know I'm waking up here.

*End flashback*

As I'm remembering, 6 dudes and a chick approach me. When I become aware of my surroundings again, the people are standing in front of me.

"Who the fuck are you?" I question, not caring about my language. The tall blond guy looks shocked at my language. _I guess he's not used to people swearing? Well, considering where I am that's to be expected. These fucking rich assholes have probably never heard anyone swear at them because everyone's too busy trying to suck up to them. Fuck that. They've fucking pissed me off._

"My apologies for the manner in which you were brought here. We would have rather you came willing, however, you made it clear you weren't going to," explained a tall guy with black hair and glasses.

"You didn't answer my question," I replied coldly.

"My apologies. My name is Ootori, Kyoya. The tall man with black hair is Morinozuka, Takashi or 'Mori' for shorty. The short blond guy next to him is Haninozuka, Mitsukuni or 'Honey' for short. The tall blond guy next to me is Suoh, Tamaki. The twins are Hitachiin, Hikaru and Kaoru. The brown haired guy is Fujioka, Haruhi. All together we make up the Host Club here at Ouran Academy. And you are Himura, Kairi."

"Yes." I knew it wasn't a question but I answered anyway. "What the fuck do you people want?"

I know I should be nicer but I'm pissed and gonna be late. I have places to be.

"Straight to the point. We want you to join our club," Ootori responds.

"Excuse you?"

"We would like you to become a Host."

"No," I respond immediately.

"Why not?"

"I don't have to justify why I don't want to join the club that just kidnapped me. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go." I glance down at my watch. _Fuck, I'm gonna be late._ I walk quickly towards the doors.

"Wait!" calls out a voice as Haninozuka stands in front of me. "Please hear them out!"

"No. I need to go," I respond, my annoyance starting to rise even more. I try walking to the door again only to feel arms hold back both my arms. I turn around to the two Hitachiin brothers.

"Let me go," I order them. When they don't I kick at their legs and they both let go immediately. I take this opportunity to book it. I ran out of there as fast as I could and didn't stop running until I was off the school grounds. I stop and take a moment to catch my breath. I look at my watch again and curse. _I'm gonna be late if I don't hurry up._

I practically jog to work. 10 minutes later I make it with 5 minutes left to spare. _Phew. That was close._

I walk to the back and put on my apron. _Well, here we go._

6 hours later I'm cursing my life as I finish washing the last of the tables. I was stuck waitressing today. _Sometimes I wonder why I even work here._

"Good job today Kairi," my boss greets me.

"I'm just working like I always do."

"I know, but you work so hard. I wish I could pay your more."

"It's fine. You pay me more than enough to get by."

"Well, alright. Tell Aiko hi for me. She's so adorable."

"Will do. She keeps asking to come by again."

"She's welcome anytime."

" Maybe I'll bring her around this weekend."

"I can't wait!"

"Have a good night."

"You too. Get home safely."

"I will. Thanks." I wave goodbye as I leave and make my trek home.

30 Minutes later I open the front door to hear Aiko call out my name. She runs up and gives me a hug.

"Hi munchkin. Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" I ask as I pick her up.

"She couldn't sleep. She said you had to tuck her in," replies my uncle.

"Hey unc. I'll put her to bed." I walk into the room Aiko and I share and lay Aiko down. I tuck her in and check the closet.

"No monsters. You're safe. You need to sleep now," I tell Aiko.

"Ok. Night Kairi."

"Goodnight munchkin." I kiss her forehead and leave the room. I walk into the kitchen to make Aiko's and my lunches for tomorrow and a little snack before bed.

"She adores you so much," Uncle says.

"Yeah. I don't know why though. I mean, it's not like...you know?"

"Yea. It's probably because she's known you almost her whole life and you're like a big sister to her."

"I guess so."

"How was school and work?"

"School was fine. Although, some kids almost made me late to work. Thank god work isn't far from school. Work was, well work. It was hell. They had me waitressing today."

"I'm sorry. How did some kids almost make you late?"

"Oh. They basically kidnapped me to ask me to join their club."

"WHAT?!"

"Shhhh. Don't wake Aiko up." I took one look at his face and knew I should explain. I told him everything that happened after school.

"They went through all that trouble just to ask you to join their club?" he asks. I nod. "Fucking weirdos. Why the fuck didn't those guys just ask you when they first approached you?"

"Who the fuck knows. Doesn't matter. I doubt I'll be seeing them again. I made it pretty clear I wasn't interested. There is no way I could join their club AND work And keep up my grades. Besides, their club is just gross. Who the fuck wants to listen to attractive guys fake compliment you? I'd rather be with someone ugly who is sincere than a fake attractive guy.:

"Oh? They were attractive? Do tell."

"Really? That's all you got out of what I just said?"

"I heard it all. I'm just more interested in the cute guys. Tell me more."

"No thanks. I'm not going down that rabbit hole again. I know better."

"Awww. Please?"

"No. I'm going to bed, unless you need any help?"

"Nah I'm good. Goodnight. Sleep well."

"You too. Love you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, so this chapter is big so it'll be split into three chapters.**

* * *

I wake up early the next day as usual. I walk into the kitchen and make myself a cup of coffee. I set it down on the table and grab my bag. I sit down at the table and start doing my homework. I think a lot better in the morning. Halfway through my math homework I stop and check the time. 6:30. I get up and make a cup of tea. Right on cue my uncle walks into the kitchen.

"Morning Kairi."

"Morning. Here's your tea."

"Thanks." He takes a sip and sighs in content. "I'll still never understand how you can make such good tea when you don't even like tea."

I chuckle. "I have my secrets."

I sit back down at the table while my uncle grabs the newspaper and sits across from me. I finish my homework and coffee just in time. It's 7:00.

"Breakfast or Aiko?" I ask.

"Aiko," he replies as he sets the newspaper down, gets up, and walks into Aiko's and my room.

I walk into the kitchen and make breakfast. This morning I make a dish I read about in an American cookbook. This one happens to be Aiko's favorite.

Uncle comes in with Aiko just as I pull the cinnamon rolls out of the oven. I put three on separate plates, pour two glasses of milk, and a glass of cranberry juice. With uncle's help, I bring the dishes to the table and settle Aiko down. As soon as she sees breakfast she gets excited.

"Kairi! You made my favorite!"

"Of course. It's not every day you turn 7. Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you Kairi!" Aiko digs into her cinnamon roll.

"Of course," I reply happily as I take a sip of my juice.

"Kairi, how can you stand that stuff? It's so bitter," Uncle asks.

"It's not bitter. It's delicious. I guess you just have to have a refined palette."

Uncle humphs. He grumbles something about me mocking him. I don't pay much attention as I get up and rinse my dishes. I gather my school stuff and change into comfy jeans, a SAO tee, and my black hoodie.

"I'm off. Bye. I'll see you guys later. Remember I don't work as late tonight. Love you guys."

"Bye! Love you!" I hear them reply. Taking a deep breath, I start walking the long journey to school.

I get to school a little earlier than usual. I glance at my watch. _I have enough time to stop by the library. I have to return these anyway._

As I'm leaving the library I run into the Fujioka person from yesterday.

"Hello. Please don't run away. I'm sorry about yesterday. They meant well. They just don't always go about things the best way," Fujioka tells me.

"Ok. You're Fujioka right?"

"Yeah, but you can call me Haruhi."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. Then you can call me Kairi."

"Ok."

"Pardon my asking, but is there a reason you're dressed like a guy Haruhi?"

"Huh? How did you know I'm a girl?"

"I'm not blind. I can clearly tell you're a chick, unless you go by a different gender? It doesn't bother me, I just like to know so I don't misgender you."

"Oh. It's a long story. Long story short, I broke something expensive of the Host Club's and now I'm a host. They all thought I was a guy at first. I'm still female, I just have to act like a guy at school."

"Ok. Got it. He/him at school and she/her outside of school. You know, you seem a lot more grounded than the others."

"Oh. That's probably because they're all rich bastards and I'm a commoner with a scholarship."

"Makes sense. You've dealt with shit they haven't. I get ya."

"Are you also here on scholarship?"

"Yea. I'm a lot smarter than I look, I know. Most people don't believe me when I tell them I'm in a grade above my age."

"What class are you in?"

"2A."

"We're the same age then. I think Tamaki and Kyoya are in that class."

I look at my watch and check the time.

"We should probably head to class," I tell her. "I'll see you around."

"Ok. See you."


	3. Chapter 2 (Continued)

We part ways and I head to class. _Remind me again why I got put in 2A? All of these kids are older than me. I should be in 1A with Haruhi. Stupid me and my stupid brain and being smart._

I enter the classroom and head to my seat in the back corner. No one likes sitting there, so I'm left alone in peace. I pull out my earbuds and book. I turn on an American group I like, Panic! At the Disco, and open up my book.

As I'm finishing up a chapter I suddenly hear someone loudly exclaim, "You!" and I look up from my book. I see the Suoh kid and Ootori prick walking towards me and I mark my place in the book. I can tell this'll take a while.

"Suoh, was it? And Ootori right? What do you want?" I coldly ask them.

"You're in our class?" Suoh asks.

"Are you just now realizing this Tamaki?" Ootori asks Suoh.

"Shut up. I just never saw her in here before."

"Excuse me. I hate to interrupt," I sarcastically interject, "but I believe class is about to start. You should probably sit down and pay attention."

Sure enough, as soon as I finish taking the bell rings and the teacher walks in. Everyone rushes to their seats and pull their stuff out. I don't pay them any more attention and focus on taking notes.

The lunch bell rings and I sigh. _Could the teacher be any more monotone? I feel like he was purposefully trying to put us to sleep._ My thoughts are interrupted by two figures standing in front of me. I look up and see Suoh and Ootori. _Great. Them again._

"Can I help you?" I ask with a sigh.

"Are you eating in the cafeteria my lady?" Suoh asks.

"Hell no," I reply.

"Well, would you like to eat with us in the club room princess?" He offers me a rose.

"Fuck no," I respond, frustrated, as I push the rose away. "I'm perfectly content eating right here, where I can listen to music and work on homework."

"But I insist you eat with us princess. We didn't get to finish our conversation from yesterday."

"What conversation?" I ask. Then I realize what he's talking about. "What do you mean we didn't finish it? I thought I made myself pretty fucking clear but just to make sure, I have no fucking interest what-so-fucking-ever in joining your club."

"But, my princess, you haven't heard us out."

"I don't need to. I have no interest. It's not happening. I'm not gonna join."

Ootori, who's been silent up until now, speaks up. "Ah, but you see, I think you will. We have some very interesting information about you."

"Oh? Is that so? Please, do tell."  
"It's come to my attention that you have a job. Are you aware that jobs are prohibited?"

"I'm very aware."

"If you join our club we'll make sure the chairman doesn't find out."

"That's a little impossible."

"How so?"

"Chairman Suoh is the one who gave me explicit permission to have a job. And, if people ask, it's a paid internship. There are no rules against paid internships."

Surprise crosses Ootori's face for a second before he regains composure.

"Well, we could always tell the whole school about your family situation."

 _Fuck. This guy's good._ "Go ahead. Be my guest. It's not like anyone cares. And even if they did, there are other schools I can attend. I was offered a scholarship to Lobelia Girls Academy at the beginning of the year. I could always take them up on their offer. The Zuka Club was very interested in me."

At this Tamaki pales. "No! Anything but them. Ok. We won't force you to join. We'll just have to convince you to join. Kyoya, don't threaten her anymore."

"As you wish," Ootori replies.

"Now, if you don't fucking mind, I would like to eat my lunch in peace."

"Are you sure we can't persuade you to join us for lunch, princess?" Suoh asks.

"I'm very damn sure."

"Goodbye for now then." With that Suoh and Ootori leave the room.

I sigh. _That was close. Who the fuck does Ootori think he is? Threatening me like that? That's certainly not gonna make me want to join their club. Fuck! Now I'm pissed. I'm not gonna get any homework done like this._

I pull out my earbuds, lunch, and book. When the bell rings I put my stuff away and grab my stuff for my next class.

When the final bell rings, I pack up my stuff and stand up. Suoh approaches me.

"Kyoya, go ahead without me. I'll be there soon," Suoh calls out to Ootori.

"Don't be late," Ootori replies as he walks off.

"Whatever you want it can wait. I have places to be," I tell Suoh.

"How about I walk you out? Where are you headed?"

"The exit."

"I meant after that."

"Work. Some of us have to work to be able to live," I reply sarcastically.

"Where do you work?"

"That's for me to know and you to not. If you're that curious I'm sure Ootori could tell you."

"I know he could. But I wanted to hear it from you. I don't want to go behind your back to find out. And why do you call him Ootori and me Suoh? We have names."

"I'm aware. But at no point have we gotten to the point where I'm comfortable calling you guys by your first names."

As we're walking we pass by the 1A classroom. I see Haruhi leaving the room.

"Haruhi! What's up?" I call out.

"Huh? Oh, hey Kairi. And I see Tamaki is with you. Did you decide to join?" Haruhi asked.

"No. You were right. He is in my class. He asked if he could walk me out when I told him I have places to be."

"Gotcha. Tamaki, get off me." While they had been talking, Suoh had run over and hugged Haruhi. When he didn't let go of her, I grabbed his ear.

"Are you deaf? He said off!" I yell.

"Yikes. Sorry!" Suoh exclaims.

"Are you ok Haruhi?" I ask.

"Yeah. He does that a lot. I'm used to it by now. Thanks for your concern Kairi."

"No problem," I reply. "Us girls have to look out for each other," I whisper to her.

"Hold on a moment!" Tamaki exclaims. "Why do you guys use first names? You just said you didn't feel comfortable doing that yet!"

"No, I said that about you guys. I never said it about Haruhi."

"How do you know each other?" Tamaki asks with suspicion.

"First of all, we're the same age and commoners in this rich kid school. Of course I'm comfortable with first names. And secondly, aside from yesterday the only other time we've talked was this morning in the library. Which reminds me, Haruhi do you have a cell phone?"

"Yeah. The twins got me one," Haruhi replies.

"We should exchange numbers so we can hang out sometime."

"Sure." We both pull out our phones and exchange numbers.

"Great. I'll text you later."

"Ok."

"Well, I have to go or I'll be late. Bye Haruhi. Suoh." With that I leave and head to work.


	4. Chapter 2 (Continued:Last Part)

When I get to work I'm greeted by my boss in the back.

"What is it?" I ask.

"I'm sorry Kairi. I know you were supposed to bake tonight, but Mr. Suoh called in a reservation. And like always-"

"He requested I be his waitress," I finish for him. "It's fine. I mean, it's thanks to him I can attend Ouran AND keep this job. I'll go change; I have a spare uniform in my locker."

"Thank you! I'll make it up to you."

"There's no need-"

"But I want to! Say, isn't today Aiko's birthday?" I nod my head. "How about when you bring her this weekend you bring your uncle too and I treat you guys to a meal on the house. I won't charge you."

"Oh no, I-"

"Please! I insist. Please let me do this. If you'd rather, then think of it as my birthday gift to Aiko."

"Well, when you put it that way-"

"Yay! I can't wait! I'll give you an extra-long break so you can eat with them."

"Thanks. Now, I believe I need to go change and get ready."

"Work hard."

"I always do," I reply as I leave.

Near the end of my shift Chairman Suoh comes in. Like always, I'm the one to greet him. However, this time, instead of various men and women with him, he's here with his son Tamaki. _Ah hell. Fucking great. Now he knows where I work. At least they're at the end of my shift and I can go home when they're done._

"Hello. Welcome to Bits and Bites, Mr. Suoh," I cheerily greet them.

"Please, as I've told you before, call me Yuzuru," Chairman Suoh responds.

"And like always, I feel like I'm not showing the respect you deserve when I call you that."

"Kairi?" Suoh calls out. "This is where you work?"

"Yes Suoh. I work here."

"Please, princess, call me Tamaki."

"Ok. I'll call you Tamaki if you stop calling me princess," I say exasperatedly.

"Ok!"

"Now, I'll show you to the VIP room, if you'll follow me Mr. Suoh."

"Yuzuru," Tamaki's father insists.

"Alright. This way Yuzuru," I give in. I know there's no point in trying. I've tried resisting before. It leads nowhere, I end up calling him Yuzuru anyway, and I'd like to get home at a reasonable hour tonight.

I take their orders and leave.

Once they finish eating, I return to clear away their dishes.

"Kairi?" Chairman Suoh calls.

"Yes?"

"Your boss informed me your shift is over once we leave, is that correct?"

"That would be correct."

"You live quite a ways from here do you not?"

"I guess you could say that."

"As I thought. It's decided then. Tamaki, you are to escort her home."

"Huh?!" Tamaki and I exclaim at the same time.

"Really, it's fine. I don't need a ride," I try to plea.

"Nonsense. Since your shift is over anyway, Tamaki wouldn't have to wait and you won't have to take the bus home," Yuzuru insists. I can tell from his tone I'm not getting out of this.

"Very well," I reply. I turn to Tamaki. "If it's not too much trouble, Tamaki would you mind giving me a ride home?

"It would be my pleasure," Tamaki replies.

"Excellent. I look forward to next time, Kairi," Chairman Suoh says as he leaves.

"Um, I have to go change and grab my stuff, so it'll be a couple minutes," I tell Tamaki.

"That's ok. I'll be in the front with my limo."

"Of course. Pardon me," I say I walk to the back. _Of course it's a limo. He's rich as fuck. Why wouldn't he have a limo? Fuck._

I change and grab my stuff. I say by to my boss and promise to bring my uncle and Aiko with me Saturday. I walk around to the front where Tamaki is waiting. He opens the door and helps me in. _Ah fuck. I'm so nervous. What if I break something? God, why me?_

Tamaki climbs in behind me and tells me to tell the driver my address. I give the driver and address and we head off. At first I'm too nervous to even look around me. After a couple minutes I finally venture a look up and see Tamaki staring at me intently.

"Do you need something?" I ask him.

"Sorry," he replies when he realizes he was staring. "I was just curious."

"About?"

"You."

"Yea, I figured that. What specifically about me? I can't help you if you aren't specific."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well, I assume you have questions. And since I know how your dad is and I get the feeling you're like him, I'm gonna end up answering the questions anyway. So I'll spare us the trouble of fighting and just answer your questions. I'll try to answer them as best I can."

"Ok, well, for starters, what did you mean earlier today when you said you and Haruhi are the same age?"

"I mean exactly that. We're the same age."

"Then why are you in class 2A?"

"Because I'm a hell of a lot smarter than people think I am. When I took the entrance exam, I placed higher than anyone my age. My scores were equivalent to those of people who are at the top of their class in the grade above me. Because of that, Chairman Suoh put me in class 2A. He wanted to put me in 3A's math class but I refused. I'm already a grade above my age, I don't need to be in a math class 2 grades higher. Does that answer your question?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. What else do you want to know?"

"Earlier you spoke like you knew my father well. How do you know him?"

"Well, years ago, someone I knew ate at Bits and Bites and thought Chairman Suoh would like it so they recommended it to him. He went, I was his waitress, he seemed to like me, and ever since he'll only go when I work and always request I'm his waitress. It's actually quite annoying sometimes. There are days, like today, where I suddenly get put on waitress duty last minute because he calls in a reservation."

"Where are you normally? When you aren't a waitress?"

"The kitchens."

"Like, as the dishwasher?"

I chuckle. "No. Like a chef and baker."

"What?! You cook and bake there?"

"Yea. It's not that big of a deal, even though everyone seems to think so. They tell me I'm the youngest person to ever be qualified but I think they're just being nice."

"No, that's no small feat! I've never heard of anyone your age be able to cook in any high class restaurant! That's amazing Kairi!" At this Tamaki hugs me.

"Off. Now!" I order him. He must have remembered the incident with Haruhi earlier 'cause he let go. "Thank you, I guess. I still don't think it's all that big."

"That's a very big thing. Why haven't I heard of it in the news or something?"

"Because I keep a low profile. No one outside of the company knows. I have no intention of anyone else finding out either, so please don't tell anyone."

"Ok. I'll keep quiet."

"Thanks. Now, any more questions?"

"Hmmm." Tamaki thought for a moment. "Oh! What did Kyoya mean earlier about your family situation?"

I froze for a moment. _Crap. I hadn't anticipated he'd ask me that. Fuck. I guess I'll have to go with the cover story._ "He was probably talking about the fact that I live with my uncle and his daughter."

"Why is that something to be ashamed of? I live in a huge mansion alone."

"Really? You don't live with your father?"

"No. I'm considered the bastard child so I don't get the privilege of living in the main estate. If it weren't for the fact that I'm dad's only child, let alone son, I wouldn't even be allowed to live in any of the estates."

"Wow. That must be tough. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I don't mind. It just means I can have sleepovers without having to worry about my parents."

"If you don't mind me asking, where's-"

"We've arrived, Master Tamaki," the driver announces.

"Thank you," Tamaki replies.

"Well, I guess any other questions you might have had will have to wait. Thank you for the ride. Otherwise I would have had to walk all the way home. Thanks. I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school?" I say as I get out and start to head inside.

"Ok. Bye Kairi," Tamaki calls out as I close the door.

Once inside, I lock the door and let out a big sigh. _God. That was difficult to listen to. I wish I could just tell him. He'd be so happy. God damnit. Fuck you dad. Fuck you world!_

"Who was that?" Uncle asks.

"Hey. It's just a classmate. He was dining tonight and since he was my last customer he offered me a ride home."

"Alrighty then. Aiko just laid down. If you go now you can still tuck her in."

"Ok. I'll go do that."

I walk into our room and walk over to Aiko.

"Hey munchkin. I hope you had a great birthday. You can tell me all about it tomorrow morning, but for now you need to sleep," I say as I tuck her in and check the closet. "No monsters today. Sleep tight."

I kiss her on the forehead and walk out. As I close the door I hear her say, "Nighty night."

I walk into the kitchen to make Aiko's and my lunches for tomorrow and myself something small to eat. Uncle is sitting at the table.

"Hey, so for Aiko's birthday, we get to eat at Bits and Bites free of charge. It's a birthday gift from boss. I was already forced to promise to bring her Saturday so he said he'd give me an extra-long break so I can eat with you guys," I tell Uncle.

"That's nice of him. Aiko will be excited."

"Right? That's why I don't want to tell her until Saturday morning. Otherwise we'll never hear the end of it."

"That's true. Ok. I'll keep it a secret."

"Thanks." I eat the toast I made and stand up. "Do you need any help tonight?"

"No, I'll be fine. You go and sleep."

"Ok. Night. Love you." I kiss him on the cheek.

"Love you too." He kisses my forehead.

I head to bed and while lying there I thought about everything that happened today. _God. Tomorrow will be a little awkward around Tamaki. Well, here's to happy times._


	5. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the wait. I recently got a job so that takes a couple of my days. I'm not sure how often I'll be updating but I'll try to update at least once every 2 or 3 days. Thanks for reading my story guys. Feel free to leave reviews.**

* * *

When I get to school the next day, I'm greeted by a very cheery Tamaki.

"Kairi!" Tamaki exclaims when he sees me. "I've been waiting for you!" He immediately runs over to hug me. One glare at him stopped him in his tracks.

"Hello, Tamaki. To what do I owe the pleasure?" I ask sarcastically.

"I wanted to walk with you to class. That way we can walk and talk like yesterday."

"Ok. Fine. What did you want to talk about?" Fighting him was pointless.

"Can we continue our conversation from last night?"

"I take it you have more questions." I sigh. "Fine. Ask away."

"Yay. First I wanted to ask why you live so far away."

"Well that's easy. The apartments where I live are a lot cheaper than the closer ones."

"I guess that makes sense. Why do you walk home?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I understand you don't have a car, but you could take the bus like Haruhi."

"Yea, no. The bus costs money and money is precious. The money I would use on the bus I instead use to pay my phone bill. My uncles wouldn't let me have a job so far away without a phone. So, to make up for it, I walk to work and school."

"Oh," Tamaki replies. He grows really quiet for a couple minutes. I glance over at him.

"Is something wrong?" I inquire.

"No. I was just thinking."

"Ok. Don't hurt yourself. Do you have any more questions?"

"Not at the moment. Besides we're at the classroom. I'll let you get ready." With that Tamaki walks over to his desk looking troubled.

"Ok?" I reply. _What's gotten into him? He looks like I just told him I was pregnant with his kid or something. Weirdo._

I'm pulled out of my thoughts when I feel someone looking at me. I glance up and see Ootori staring at me. When he sees me look up he immediately looks away and tells Tamaki something. _Ok then? What was that about?_

Just then the bell rings and the teacher walks in. I immediately switch to school mode and start taking notes.

I sigh when the lunch bell rings. _I swear, one of these days, that guy is gonna put me to sleep. I pray I never get less than 6 hours of sleep before school._

I look up and see Ootori standing in front of me. Tamaki is nowhere to be seen.

"Do you need something?" I ask Ootori.

"Miss Himura. I would like to know what you did to Tamaki."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Tamaki has been quiet all day. I've never seen him so quiet before. What did you do to him?"

"Nothing. We just talked this morning and he was perfectly fine. I have no idea why you seem to think I did something but I can assure you I did nothing. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to eat my lunch in peace."

Ootori looks at me for a couple seconds before he turns around and walks away. _Fucking asshole. Tamaki acts a little differently and he immediately thinks I did something. The fuck does he have against me? Prick._

I grab my earbuds and turn on a song from another American group, Three Days Grace. I can tell I need to listen to them right now. They perfectly describe how I feel.

By the time the bell rings again, I've calmed down. I put my lunch and earbuds away and pull out my stuff for class.

During one of the lessons I feel a pair of eyes on me. I see Tamaki looking at me and I give him a small smile. He smiles back and turns to Ootori. I look back at the board and copy the notes.

Like yesterday, when the bell rings, Tamaki comes up to me and asks if we can walk and talk again. I nod and grab my stuff.

"So, what did you want to talk about this time?" I ask Tamaki as we walk out of the classroom.

"I have some more questions."

"Ok. You certainly are a curious person. Ask away I guess."

"Yesterday you said you live with your uncle and cousin. Where are your parents?"

"Oh. Off having adventures together," I reply with a slight grimace.

If Tamaki noticed my grimace he didn't say anything about it. "So, if you live with your uncle, then why do you need to work? Doesn't your uncle work? That's what Haruhi's dad does. He works for both of them."

"Um. Well, it's not that easy."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sure my uncle wouldn't mind working, however, most places won't hire him."

"Why not? Does he have a criminal background or something?"

"Or something. Can we leave it at that?"

"Ok, sure."

We walk in silence for a couple minutes. When I see the front gates I turn to Tamaki.

"Well, thanks for walking me I guess. I'll see you Monday."

"Bye Kairi," Tamaki calls out as I turn the corner.

I walk to work and start my shift.

Several hours later I say goodbye to my boss and walk outside to see Tamaki standing there.

"Uh, hello Tamaki. What are you doing here?" I greet.

"Hi Kairi. I found out when you were getting off work and thought I'd give you a ride. I was in the area already, so it's not trouble for me."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course," Tamaki answers as he opens the door to his limo.

"Well ok. Thank you."

"Don't mention it. It's my pleasure."

"So, why are you really here?" I ask as soon as he gets in and we drive away.

"I told you, I was in the area and when I finished my errands I called your boss to find out you were getting off soon. So I just waited in the front for you."

"Hmm," I hum disbelieving. "Ok. I'll believe you."

"Anyways, how was work? Were you cooking today?"

"Yea. Boss felt bad about making me waitress yesterday so he let me bake today."

"Your boss seems to like you."

"Yea, I've known him for forever. He was my best friend's dad so I got to know him pretty well over the years. When he found out I was looking for a job he offered a position. He knew I could cook and bake really well and I'm good with people so it seemed like a no-brainer."

"Wow. So that's how you came to work there. I was wondering. He seems like a nice guy."

"Oh yea. He was so nice to me after…" I cut myself off. I hoped Tamaki didn't notice. _What am I thinking? Of course he noticed. I just hope he doesn't ask about it._

"Oh, it looks like we've arrived," Tamaki declares.

"Huh? Oh, yea. Thanks for the ride Tamaki," I thank as I walk to my door. "I'll see you Monday."

"Bye."

I hear Tamaki get back in the car and the car drive off. I sighed. _God, that was close. Thank god he didn't ask about it. I don't know how I would've handled it._

"I'm home," I call out.

"Shh! I just got Aiko to sleep," Uncle warned me.

"Sorry. I'll go check on her."

I open the door to our room to see Aiko is sound asleep. I set my stuff down and go out to the kitchen. I open the fridge and see I need to make some more meals. I pull out ingredients and start cooking.

"Hey unc, boss said you guys can come around 3 tomorrow."

"Sounds good. We'll be there. Hey, did that kid give you a ride home again?"

"Huh? Oh, yea. He was in the area so he thought he'd give me a ride home. Oh, here's some money for tomorrow. This should be enough to get you there. I get paid tomorrow so I'll give you more after dinner."

"Thanks. I'm sorry we have to-"

"Stop. It's fine. I don't mind. Working is the least I could do. Stop worrying about it."

"Ok. Oh, next time that kid gives you a ride, invite him in. I'd like to meet him."

"I'm pretty sure he's not gonna give me another ride, but just to please you, if Suoh, Tamaki gives me a ride again I'll make sure to invite him in. Happy?"

"Wait, Suoh, Tamaki. Isn't that?"

"Yes."

"Oh. I didn't realize it was him. Well, I guess I don't need to meet him then do I?"

"Not really. Your acting skills are very poor," I tease him.

"Oh, you shush. I'm a very good actor."

"Uh huh. Suuuuure." We both smile. "Ok, so I've made some more meals. I saw you guys were running low. Same as always, just heat it up and eat."

"Thanks Kairi. You're so good to us."

"It's my pleasure. Now, I'm gonna head to bed unless you need any help?"

Uncle shakes his head.

"Ok. Goodnight. Love you."

"Goodnight Kairi. Love you. Sleep well."

As soon as I lay down, I fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 4

I wake up with a start. _Well that was a weird dream. What was that about? Oh well. Whatever. I need to get up and get ready._

I get up, make breakfast, and leave some in the fridge with instructions. I leave a note on the table, grab my stuff, and leave.

As I'm walking I think about last night. I remember how I almost told Tamaki. _God, what was I thinking? I was so close to telling him it's not even funny. Why was I about to tell him? I've only 'known' him a couple days. That is NOT something you tell someone whom you've only known a couple days. Especially him. God I'm such an idiot. I need to be more careful about what I say around him._

I see work ahead of me and I hurry up.

About 2:55 Uncle and Aiko walk in.

"Hello. Welcome to Bits and Bites. I'll take you to your seats and get Kairi for you," my coworker Kyo greets them. Kyo walks into the kitchen and calls out my name. "Kairi. Your family is here."

"Thanks Kyo. I'll be out momentarily," I call back. I finish up what I was doing and leave Kyo to take my place. I walk to the back and let Boss know I was taking my break. I put my apron in my locker and head out to my family.

"Hey guys. Happy late birthday Aiko," I greet.

"Kairi!" Aiko exclaims as she jumps at me. Luckily I catch her and I hug her.

"Hey Kairi. How's work going?" Uncle greets me.

"Good. Boss let me bake again today."

I sit down and just as I grab the menu, Boss comes up to us.

"Hey Boss. What's up?" I ask.

"First, I wanted to say Happy Birthday Aiko! And secondly, Kairi, I need to talk to you."

Getting this was something he wanted to say away from my family, I get up and say, "Ok. Uncle, Aiko, I'll be right back."

When we get out of earshot Boss sends me an apologetic look.

"What's up?" I ask.

"Well, uh, I'm sorry to do this, but Mr. Suoh just showed up. I didn't know he was coming. He just showed up. And of course, he's asking for you. I told him you were on break but he insisted."

I sigh. "Ok. I'll go change into my spare and go to him. Is he already seated in VIP?" Boss nods. "Ok. Give me 2 minutes."

"I'll let him know. I'm so sorry Kairi."

"It's fine. Will you let Uncle know? Tell him to eat without me. Oh, and can you give him this? Tell him it's for the way home," I explain as I hand Boss some money.

"Of course. Thanks again and I'm sorry."

"It's no problem," I reply as I head to my locker.

2 minutes later I've change and head over to VIP.

"Hello Yuzuru. How are you today?" I greet.

"I'm well. I heard you were on break. I apologize for showing up abruptly."

"Oh no. It's no trouble," I respond with a smile. "Would you like your usual?"

"Yes. After you bring my food would you mind giving me a couple minutes? I have some things to discuss with you."

"No problem. I'll be back momentarily with your drink."

I walk away to put in his order.

20 minutes later, I go to the VIP room with his order.

"Here you are." I set his food down.

"Thank you. If you will, please sit."

"Of course." I sit down across from him. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I need to talk to you about Tamaki. He asked me last night about you. He specifically requested a few things. Do you know what?"

"No sir-, Yuzuru."

"He asked me to provide a limo for you to take you home after school. He was concerned that if you kept walking home in the dark, you could get hurt. He informed me you walk all the way home and don't take the bus because you use that money for a phone that your 'uncle' insists you have. Tamaki also requested that he use part of his allowance to pay for your phone bill. He also asked that I insist you join his club and tell you they are willing to pay to bake their sweets for you. Perhaps you could tell me why he's so interested in you?"

I take a moment to process everything. "I assure you, I have no idea why he's so interested in me. I did not ask him to request any of that. I'm perfectly fine walking home and here. I don't mind the walking and I can handle myself."

"So, am I to understand that he still doesn't know and you did not tell him?"

"Yes. I haven't told him anything. I know what would happen if I did. When he asks I tell him the cover story."

"Good. Well, as to his request, I'll allow him to pay for your phone. I see no harm in that. I will insist you join his club, however, I will also insist that in exchange, he will attend dinner with me at least once a week and you will cook for us. I know of your talents and I have a rather large kitchen at my house. I will lend you some cooks to assist you should you wish it. That allows me to keep an eye on both of you. While I am upset that I'm finding out from Tamaki that you walk home, and we will discuss that at a later date, I will not be providing you a limo. Since you are joining the club and will be there the same time as him and his friends, I will tell him that one of them will take you home every day. I will suggest that you look at someone in that club. They are all very suitable, aside from Tamaki of course. And I assume you know about Ms. Fujioka?"

"Yes. I'm not that stupid. I could tell right away."

"Very good. That is all. I'll inform your boss of the new situation. Today will be your last day here. Tomorrow you will cook for us and every Sunday will be when you cook. I'll send a limo on Sundays to get you. They will be there at 2 pm sharp. Don't keep them waiting. Monday, you will start with the Host Club. I will inform Tamaki."

By this point, he had finished waiting. "As you wish. I will take your plates for you. I hope you come again."

After I leave, Yuzuru gets up and walks to the back, probably to talk to Boss. After he leaves I go back and ask Boss if he'd like me to bake or waitress for the rest of my shift.

"It seems your shift just ended. Mr. Suoh just informed me of everything. I'm sorry to see you go." With that Boss gets up and hugs me. "You'll always be welcome here. Your birthday is in a couple months correct?"

I nod. "Yea. December 9th."

"Come on by for your birthday. It'll be an on the house meal. Bring your family."

"Ok. I will. Thanks for everything. I'll make sure to text you frequently so you know I'm safe."

"You better."

"Well, I suppose I should be going now. Bye Boss."

"I'm not 'Boss' anymore. Now you can call me by my name."

"Ok. Bye Ryoji."

"Bye dear."

With that I empty my locker and head home. On the walk back I think about everything that happened in the last hour. _I guess they got me into the Host Club anyway. I bet Ootori will be pleased. Especially with me baking for them. That'll probably save them a lot of money. I hear Haninozuka eats a lot of sweets. Oh, I should text Haruhi and give her a heads up. And I'll have to tell Uncle about everything. What am I gonna tell Aiko? I'll figure it out._

Before I know it, I'm home. _Well here goes nothing._ I open the door and walk in.

"Hello," I call out. Aiko comes running up to me. "Hi munchkin. I'm sorry about missing dinner. Something important came up that they needed my help with."

"That's ok Kairi. I understand." Aiko gives me a huge grin.

"Forgiven?"

"Forgiven." She giggles as I hug her. I set her down and walk into the kitchen.

"Hey Unc. I know. I'll tell you later," I promise when I see his face.

"Hi Kairi."

"So, I'm gonna make myself something to eat. I know you guys already ate but can I get either of you something to drink?"

"A cup of tea would be nice," Uncle replies.

"Ok. Anything for you Aiko?"

"Umm. Can I have some milk?" Aiko asks.

"Of course. I'll be right back." I walk into the kitchen and get them their drinks.

"Hey Aiko? Have you done your homework yet?" I ask as I set their drinks down. She shakes her head. "Ok. When you're done with your milk go do your homework."

"Ok," she says with a sigh. She finishes her milk and goes to our room to work on her homework.

"So, I'm sure you'd like to know what happened?" I ask. Uncle nods his head. "Ok. I'll tell you while I bake. I'm gonna make Aiko a birthday cake as an apology."

And so I tell him what happened while I bake a cake.

I finish making the frosting just as Aiko comes out.

"I did most of it. Can I take a break?" Aiko asks.

"Only if you come help me frost this cake," I reply with a smile.

"Ok!"

Aiko runs over and together we frost the cake. It may not look professional, but it was made from the heart. And seeing Aiko smile made it worth it all.

"Kairi, can we have some now?" Aiko asks me. I glance at the clock and see it's 7:00.

"I suppose. Go ask you dad if he wants some."

"Ok!" She runs out. "Dad do you want some cake?!"

I shake my head at her. I take a picture of the cake and send it to Ryoji. I then grab a knife and start cutting it.

Aiko runs back in. "Dad says he wants some."

"Ok." I cut another piece and set it on a plate. I pour two glasses of milk and a small cup of milk. "Aiko, will you help me bring these to the table?"

"Ok!"

Once we get it all to the table I grab a candle and light it.

"Ok Aiko. Make a wish."

Aiko closes her eyes, makes a wish, and blows the candle out. We then eat the cake together. Once we finish I tell Aiko to finish her homework.

"I don't understand the rest of it. Will you help me Kairi?" Aiko asks.

"Ok. Go get your homework and bring it out here," I tell her as I take the dishes to the sink and sit back down. Aiko runs back in with her homework and sits down next to me. I spend an hour and a half helping her with her homework. When we finish I put her to bed.

"Kairi," Uncle calls.

"Yes?"

"I know I don't get a say, but I really don't like it all."

"I know. I don't either, but I can't exactly say no. We'll just see how everything goes."

"I guess."

We spend an hour talking about different things before I yawn and excuse myself to go to bed.

* * *

 **So, what did you guys think of her boss? Did you catch who it is? We all know this character very well.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy the story. Feel free to leave a review. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 5

I wake up to the sound of a notification on my phone. I grab it and see Ryoiji texted me back.

-So cute! Did Aiko help you?

I quickly respond to him.

+Yea. Aiko had fun.

-That's adorable. Tell her hi for me!

+Will do.

I put my phone down and get up. I get changed into some jeans and a Black Butler tee and throw on a hoodie. I eat some toast and have a cup of coffee. After rinsing my dishes I grab my purse, leave a note on the table, and leave.

I walk down to the supermarket with a list forming in my head. While there, I'm walking own an aisle when I see Haruhi.

"Hey Haruhi," I call out to her. She looks over at me.

"Hi Kairi. Doing some shopping?"

"Yea. My Uncle is hopeless at a store." We chuckle.

"I understand. My dad is hopeless too, even though he follows me every time."

"Oh?"

"Yea. Just wait. You'll notice someone watching us pretty soon."

"Wanna shop together?"

"Sure."

After a couple minutes I feel someone staring at us.

"Haruhi, I think I found your dad."

"Yea."

"Should we let him know we know he's here?"  
"Probably. Hey dad, I know you're there!"

I hear a gasp and then see Ryoji step out from behind a stack of crackers.

"Hey Haruhi! I see you're with someone. Who's this?" Ryoji asks.

"This is Kairi. Kairi, this is my dad," Haruhi introduces.

"It's nice to meet you. You can call me by my stage name Ranka," Ryoji tells me with a wink.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ranka. I go to school with your daughter Haruhi," I inform him.

"Oh? Are you also in that club?"

"I just joined. I start tomorrow."

"Oh? How nice. If they're ever mean to you you can come to me. I'll beat 'em up for you."

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

"Ok. Well, Kairi and I need to finish shopping. Dad if you want you can follow. Otherwise go home," Haruhi interjects.

"Ok. Ok. I'll hold your basket for you Haruhi."

"Suit yourself."

We all converse as Haruhi and I finish shopping. We leave the store and I turn to them.

"Ok. Well thanks for the company. I have to hurry home now," I inform them.

"Ok. See you tomorrow Kairi," Haruhi replies.

"Come visit us anytime Kairi," Ryoji offers.

"I'll talk to Haruhi about it."

"yay. Bye dear," Ryoji farewells.

"Bye," I respond.

I re-adjust my grip on the bags and walk home. By the time I get there Uncle and Aiko have woken up and eaten.

"Hey guys! I went shopping," I call out.

"Hi Kairi," Uncle greets.

I start putting the groceries away. When I finish I glance at the clock. _1:30. That gives me enough time to shower and change._

"I'm gonna go shower real quick before I have to go," I tell Uncle.

"Ok," he replies.

I shower, change into suitable clothes, and glance through a couple cookbooks. I hear a knock at the door at 2:00 exactly. I grab my stuff and open the door.

"Miss Himura. I'm here to take you to Master Suoh's house," the driver says.

"Yes. Give me just a second." I turn to Aiko and Uncle. "Bye guys, I'll see you two later tonight. Go ahead and eat without me. I love you two." I turn back to the driver. "Ok, let's go."

I walk to the limo and climb in. I plug in my earbuds and pull out a book. The drive was only about 20 minutes and before I knew it we had arrived. As I exit the car I'm met by a butler.

"Miss Himura. We've been expecting you. Please follow me," the butler tells me. He leads me to what I think is a kitchen. _This place is huge!_

"Master Suoh told me to inform you he does not have a preference for dinner tonight. He asks that you make your best meal. Neither of the masters have allergies to food so you can make whatever you wish. If you need any assistance just pull that cord over there." With that he leaves me alone in the kitchen.

I look around the room and set my stuff down on a chair in the corner. I decide I should look around the kitchen so I can find everything.

After half an hour, I've finally looked through all the cupboards and fridges. Yes, that's plural. There is more than one fridge. _How rich can he be? Jesus!_

After taking a mental inventory I decide what to make. I don't know when they eat, so I pull the cord as instructed. Within minutes the same butler comes in.

"Yes Miss Himura?"

"Uh. What time do they eat?"

"5:00 Miss Himura."

I glance at the clock and see it's nearly 3:00 by now.

"Anything else miss?"

"How do they both feel on sweets?"

"Master Suoh has a little bit of a sweet tooth and the Young Master will eat anything with chocolate."

"Milk or dark chocolate?"

"Either miss. Will that be all?"

"Yes. I know what to make now. Thank you."

"Very well." With that the butler leaves.

I quickly set about making dinner. For the appetizer I decide to make Crab Bruschetta. The main course is Pasta Primavera. For dessert I'll make a Raspberry-Glazed Double Chocolate Cake.

5:00 comes around and I've finished the appetizer. Servants come in to take it out. While they eat the appetizer I finish up the pasta and plate it. The servants come back with empty dishes and leave with the main course. I finish the glaze and pour it onto the cake. I set it in the freezer for 10 minutes. When I pull it out, the glaze has set and I cut the cake up and plate it. The servants come back again with empty dishes and leave with the dessert.

I busy myself with washing the dishes and wiping down the counters. When the servants come back again, I quickly clean the dishes and the butler from before comes in.

"Miss Himura, Master Suoh has requested your presence. Please follow me."

"Ok. I'm coming."

The butler leads me to the dining room where I see Yuzuru and Tamaki sitting there. When I enter, Tamaki looks up with a look of curiosity. I shift my focus to Yuzuru.

"Mr. Suoh," I greet with a small bow.

"Yuzuru," he insists.

"Sorry, Yuzuru. Did you enjoy your meal?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Tamaki, Kairi here made tonight's meal."

I look at Tamaki to see shock on his face which quickly morphs into excitement.

"Kairi! That's amazing! It was so delicious! I can see why you cook at Bits and Bites now! That was so delicious!" Tamaki exclaims. Yuzuru clears his throat and Tamaki immediately calms down. "Sorry. I got overexcited."

"That's ok. I'm glad you enjoyed it," I reply with a smile.

"My son is not wrong. This meal was rather enjoyable. I should have had you cooking my meals at Bits and Bites rather than serving them to me."

"Thank you very much," I reply with a slight bow.

"Now, Kairi would you like to tell Tamaki?" I look at him questioningly. "About school. I have not told him," he clarifies.

"Ok?" I look at Tamaki. "Tamaki, I have decided to join the Host Club. Your father has convinced me and informed me I would be baking and would get paid. My boss has agreed to let me go as long as I work for the Host Club."

Tamaki looks at me with excitement. "That's wonderful! I can't wait to tell Kyoya!"

"I look forward to starting tomorrow after school." I look at Yuzuru. "Do you need anything else?"

"No. That will be all. My butler will show you out and my driver will take you home. I'll see you next week."

"As you wish. Farewell." I turn around and the butler shows me to the kitchen so I can grab my things. As soon as I've got my stuff we leave the house and I'm escorted to the limo. I get in and we head off.

When I get home I thank the driver and go inside. Aiko runs over and greets me.

"Kairi, can we have some cake now?"

"Hello to you too. You certainly don't waste any time. Did you eat your dinner?" She nods. "I guess so then."

I walk into the kitchen and cut up two slices and I pour a glass of milk and a small cup of milk.

"Is your dad at the table?" Aiko nods. "Ok."

I set down the cake and milk in front of Aiko and Uncle. "Here you guys go."

"Thank you Kairi," they both say.

"No problem." I walk into the kitchen and make myself an omelette. I go back to the table and eat. Once I'm finished I take all the dishes to the sink and clean them. By the time I finish it's nearly 8:30.

"Aiko! Time to get ready for bed," I call out.

Several minutes later Aiko comes out in pajamas. "All ready?" I ask and she nods.

I pick her up and put her to bed. I walk out and sit across from Uncle.

"How was it?" Uncle asks.

"Fine. Their kitchen is huge. You should have seen it. They had more than one fridge and cases upon cases of different wines. And they have loads of fresh fruits, vegetables, fish, breads, you name it. I can't wait to cook there again."

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. The mail came today."

"ah, thanks." I reach over and grab it. I go through it all and separate it. _Bill, bill, coupons, bill, bill, more coupons. Nothing new._

I open up the bills to see how much it's gonna be. _Not too bad. It's been worse._

When I finish up, I get up and head to bed.


	8. Chapter 6

I get to class the next morning to find I'm a little early and no one else is there. I sit down and pull out my earbuds and book.

After a while, kids start wandering in. I don't pay much attention until I see two figures standing in front of me. I finish the paragraph I was reading and mark my page. As I pause my music and pull my earbuds out I look up to see Tamaki and Ootori.

"Hello Tamaki. Ootori." I add a little sass into Ootori's name.

"Hey Kairi. I told Kyoya and everyone else in the club" Tamaki informs me.

"Cool. Would it be wise to assume I should talk to Ootori about the specifics of what you need from me?" I ask Tamaki.

"Yes," Ootori answers. "While Tamaki may be the president, I calculate all the funds and handle the business side of the club."

Suddenly, the bell rings and the teacher walks in.

"We'll talk more at lunch," Tamaki says as he walks to his desk.

When the lunch bell rings, as promised, Tamaki and Ootori walk over.

"Will you join us for lunch in the club room? We can talk more in there," Ootori invites.

"I take it I don't have much choice in the matter?" I look at Ootori and he shakes his head. "Alright, let me grab my lunch and a notebook."

Tamaki looks at me funny. "Why a notebook?"

"So I can take notes," I explain.

After grabbing my stuff I follow them to Music Room 3. When we enter I see everyone is in there, even Haruhi.

"Tamaki? Why do I need to be here?" Haruhi asks.

"So you can have a say in our discussions," Ootori answers. "Unless of course you don't mind adding more to your debt."

"Fine," Haruhi grumbles.

I quickly notice a pattern. Ootori tends to answer questions about the club even when someone else is asked.

"Now everyone, I would like to introduce our newest member Himura, Kairi," Ootori introduces me.

I glance around and see Morinozuka. I immediately remember what happened last time I was here.

"Uh, sorry about before Morinozuka. You too, Hitachiin twins. I shouldn't have done that." I bow in apology.

"Don't mention it. We shouldn't have gotten physical to begin with," the Hitachiin twins said. "Right Mori?"

"Yeah," Mori grunted.

"Well, enough of that. I take it you'd like details on your job?" Ootori interrupts.

"Yes please." I pull out my notebook and take notes while we talk business. After we finish, I ask them all questions about the sweets.

"Do any of you have allergies? And preferences? Tamaki, I already know about you so don't worry about answering," I ask.

"I like anything sweet, Kai!" Haninozuka exclaims.

"Kai?" I ask.

"It's a nickname. Do you like it? I can call you something else if you want," Haninozuka panics.

"No. It's fine. You can call me Kai, I guess."

"Yay! And you can call me Honey!"

"Ok, Honey."

"And you can call Takashi, Mori!"

"Will do. So, Mori do you have any allergies or preferences?'

"No," is all he says. I get the feeling he only says the bare minimum.

"Ok. What about you Hitachiin twins?"

"Call us Kaoru and Hikaru," they said together.

"Ok. Kaoru do you have any preferences?" I ask the one on the left. They both look surprised momentarily.

"How…" Hikaru starts to say.

"I don't have any allergies. I tend to prefer sweets with a contrast to them. I'm not a fan of full on sweet," Kaoru answers.

"Ok. I'll keep that in mind. What about you Hikaru?"

"Same as Kaoru," Hikaru answers.

"Ok. Haruhi?"

"No allergies. I don't really have any preferences," Haruhi answers.

"As I expected from you. Ootori?"

"Call him Kyoya!" Tamaki exclaims.

"Ok," I begrudgingly reply. "Kyoya?"

"I do not have any food allergies. I'm not particularly fond of sweet things so I probably won't eat your food," Kyoya answers.

"Good to know," I grumble.

 _Fucking prick. He could've been nicer about it._

I smile at them. "Well. I have ideas now. I look forward to baking for you all." With that I grab my stuff and leave. As soon as the door closes behind me I practically run back to the classroom. By the time I get back to the classroom the bell rings signaling the end of lunch.

The next classes go by faster than ever. Before I know it the bell is ringing. As slowly as humanly possible, I pack up my stuff and walk to Music Room 3 with Tamaki. He wanted to walk me there so I wouldn't get lost.

When we get there, I walk straight to the kitchen and set my stuff down. I pull out the apron I had packed this morning and get to work. I kept in mind everything the other had said at lunch as I work.

I decide on 3 different desserts today. The first is red velvet cake. I based this on Honey's, Mori's, and Haruhi's tastes. I add lemon to the icing so it wasn't too sweet for Mori and Haruhi, as I suspected they wouldn't like it as sweet as Honey.

The second dessert is key lime pie. This has a lot of tartness to it that helps balance out the sweetness of pies. I base this off od Kaoru's and Hikaru's preferences.

The third dessert is almond chocolate fudge. I use dark and semi-sweet chocolate to balance out the sweetness. I remember Kyoya's 'distaste' for sweet things and Tamaki's love for chocolate. This dessert should satisfy both of them.

All 3 of the desserts also pair very well with tea and coffee, so even if the person prefers one over the other there's no issue.

After an hour and a half Haruhi comes in.

"Hey Haruhi," I greet as I cut up some more fudge.

"Hey. Just so you know, everyone really enjoys your desserts. I even saw Kyoya try the fudge and he looked a little surprised. He ate the rest of what was on his plate and a little more. One of the girls had me try the red velvet cake and I loved it."

"Thanks. I'm glad everyone is enjoying it all. I wish I could have seen the look on Kyoya's face. There!" I exclaim. "That should be enough desserts to last the remainder of the club time."

"What are you gonna do now? They won't let you leave before club hours are over. Trust me, I've tried."

"Well, I figured I'd probably do some homework. Either that or find some way to piss Kyoya off."

"Oh?" Haruhi raises her eyebrows. "Why would you do that?"

"Cause he pisses me off. He's a fucking [rick and I'd love nothing more than see him pissed off. Besides, someone needs to kick him off his high horse."

"Ok then. Well, I gotta go. More customers to serve. See ya."

"Bye." I walk over to my stuff and pull out my math homework. I'm really good at math and I enjoy solving the problems so I start there.

More time passes and I finally hear the doors close as the last of the girls leave. I put my stuff away and walk to the sink. I can tell a huge amount of dishes are about to come in.

Right as I thought it, Haruhi comes in with trays of dishes. She sets them down next to me and leaves. I start washing them and Haruhi comes back with more.

"Sorry about this. There are still some more," Haruhi explains.

"It's no problem. It comes with the job. There isn't a single kitchen you can work in where you won't have to clean up. I'm used to it."

"Ok. I'll help you after I finish bringing them in."

"It's fine. I get the feeling you have other cleaning to do, so go ahead and do that. Leave the dishes to me."

"If you insist?"

"I do."

"Ok. I'll bring in the last dishes and then go clean. I'll leave these to you."

"Ok." I offer a smile which Haruhi reciprocates.

Just as I start the last of the dishes Kyoya walks in. I turn around and greet him.

"Hello asshole. To what do I owe the pleasure this time?" I ask with as much sarcasm as I can muster.

"It would seem I'm to take you home today. Tamaki informed us all that we are to take turns giving you rides and they decided I would do it today."

"Lovely," I reply sarcastically. "Well, I'm afraid you're going to have wait until I finish these up. They're not gonna wash themselves."

I then proceed to turn back to the dishes and take as long as humanly possible. What was a 10 minute job, I make a 45 minute job. When I finally finish I turn around to see Kyoya sitting at a table. He looks rather unhappy.

"I'm finished. Let my grab my stuff and we can go," I announce.

I walk over, grab my stuff, and we leave. We get into his limo and head off. He pulls out his laptop and starts typing away. I glance over and see he's working on finances for the club. _He does realize he has unnecessary large amounts of money he's spending on things he can get a lot cheaper that has equal quality right? Whatever. These rich assholes can go ahead and keep spending their fucking money. I don't care. As long as I get paid I'm happy. Besides, I don't wanna do anything to make that asshole's life easier. I hope he stays up till 4 in the morning trying to budget the club. Serves him right for being a fucking asshole._

I open up my bag and pull out my earbuds. I turn on music and text Ryoji.

+Hey "Ranka", how's it going?

-Shut up! I tell all her friends to call me that. I couldn't exactly tell her we know each other now could I?

+No, you're right. It just makes things slightly more complicated.

-I know. But you're smart. I believe in you.

+Thanks.

+Oh! What do you know about Ootori, Kyoya?

-Kyoya?

+Yea.

-Well he checks in with me to inform me about Haruhi and the Host Club. I know he's the 'brains' behind the club. He's from the Ootori family, who own many hospitals. He's the 3rd son of Ootori, Yoshio. His 2 older brothers are Ootori, Yuuichi and Ootori, Akito. He has an older sister Ootori-Shido, Fuyumi.

-Why do you ask?

+Oh, no reason. Is that all you know?

-For the most part. Since he's the youngest he has to work harder than his brothers if he wants to become the successor. That's pretty much the extent of my knowledge.

+Thanks! That really helps.

-No problem. Am I to assume you're not going to tell me why you asked?

+That would be correct. Oh, we just arrived, I gotta go. I'll text you later.

-Ok. Bye dear. We all miss you at Bits and Bites.

+I miss you guys too. Bye.

The car stops in front of my apartment.

"Well, thanks for the ride I guess. See you tomorrow asshole." I get out of the limo and walk inside the apartment.

"I'm home," I announce. I walk into the kitchen and see Uncle sticking something in the oven. "Hey Unc. Sorry I took so long. I was trying to piss someone off."

"Hi. Why does this not surprise me? Well, what did they do to you?"

"Well first of all, he acted like a complete asshole to me after meeting me. Then he threatened me to get me to join the Host Club. Then he accused me of something. And then he proceeded to act like an asshole towards me. So, I wanted to try and piss him off."

Uncle shakes his head. "When are you gonna learn to just forgive?" he mutters to himself. I pretend not to hear him.

"Is Aiko doing her homework?" He nods. "Ok. I'll go see if she needs any help."

I walk into our room to see Aiko glaring at her papers.

"Woah there munchkin. If you keep glaring at the papers you might set them on fire. What did they do to you?" I ask. Aiko looks over at me.

"Hi Kairi. This stupid math problem. No matter what I do I can't seem to figure it out."

"Do you want some help?"

"Yes please!"

"Alrighty. Let's take a look." I glance at the paper. "Ok. I see. Try solving this. I need to see where you're going wrong."

I then spent the next half hour helping her with her homework. When we finished the math homework, Uncle calls out that dinner is ready.

Tonight we have lasagna for dinner. I try to give them a variety of cultures so they taste things from everywhere.

"It's been a while since you've eaten with us Kairi," Aiko says.

"Yea. Sorry munchkin."

"It's ok."

"At least I have a new job that allows me to be here for dinner."

"Yea! I'm really glad you got a new job. I mean, I liked everyone at your old job, but you were rarely home. Now you're home a lot more. You even get to eat with us now!" Aiko starts eating her lasagna while I sit there and think about what she said.

 _Was I really gone that much? I didn't realize that was how she felt. I tried to be here as much as possible. Maybe I shouldn't have taken up his offer. Maybe I should've gone to a public high school. Something closer so I wouldn't have been gone so much. I could've tried to find a job closer. Then I wouldn't be as much under his control. Fuck. I really fucked up didn't I?_

After dinner, I wash the dishes while Aiko finishes her homework. We have some cake for dessert and then Aiko goes to bed. While I'm in the kitchen making our lunches for tomorrow, Uncle approaches me.

"Hey, Kairi. Don't pay attention to what Aiko said earlier at dinner. She knows you were gone all the time because you were working. She doesn't hate you for it. She understands you have to work in order for us to live here and have food."

"But she was right. I have been gone a lot. I couldn't even celebrate her birthday properly with you guys. I never should have made that deal to add on to the pre-existing one. If I hadn't agreed to it, I would go to school closer to here. I would've found a job closer to here. Even though Ryoji would've probably fought to keep me there. But, like any foolish girl, I accepted it. I agreed to those stupid terms. If it weren't for the recent development, thanks to the Host Club, I wouldn't be here at dinner time. I would still be at work, working, and probably waitressing because he decided to show up."

"Kairi," Uncle says as he hugs me. I had started crying by this point. "Don't ever think poorly of yourself because of him. You did what any rational person would do. No one blames you for anything. Aiko and I are both so grateful for your decisions. I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't stepped in. We both know I won't be getting a job anytime soon. No one wants me. Without a job, Aiko and I would've become homeless. So see? You agreeing to his terms has saved Aiko and me. I can never even begin to repay you for everything you've done for us. Thank you so much."

Uncle holds me for a while longer as I calm down. Once I've finally calmed down, Uncle lets me go.

"Thanks Unc. I guess I didn't realize the positives to the situation. I forgot what the original deal was and only focused on the newest deal. Thank you for reminding me why I made the deal to begin with."

"Of course. I'm always here for you. Even when the deal is over, I'll still be here for you. You'll always have a home here."

"Thanks." I take a deep breath. "Alright. Well, I think it's time for bed. Do yu need any help?"

"No, I'll be fine."

"Ok. Goodnight. I love you."

"Night dear."

I head to bed and slip into a dreamless sleep.


	9. Chapter 7

The next day, I'm in class when the door opens and I see the chairman's secretary.

"Pardon my interruption," the secretary apologizes. "Is Himura, Kairi here today?"

All heads turn to me.

"Yes. Kairi, please stand up," the teacher instructs.

I stand up as told. "Please follow me," the secretary instructs.

"Yes sir," I reply. I follow him out of the classroom and we end up in front of the chairman's office. The secretary knocks on the door and announces me. From inside I hear an, "Enter," and I walk inside. I see Yuzuru standing there looking out a window. He turns around when I enter.

"Sit," Yuzuru instructs. I do as I'm told. "Do you know why you're here?"

I shake my head.

"Think real hard. Think about what I said last Saturday."

I think back to Saturday and realize. "I'm here because I was walking home, and I didn't tell you."

"Correct. Before I decide how to punish you, I thought I would allow you to explain your reckless actions."

"Sir." He looks at me. "Yuzuru, with all due respect, while you may be my biological father, you are not my dad. My dad is Ashikaga, Genzo or as I call him, Unc. When he told me to get a cell phone because he was concerned for my safety, I obliged. I knew I didn't make enough money to be able to afford a phone and the bus fare. I decided to start walking so that I could afford the phone. I understood that it was dangerous for a 14 year old girl to be walking alone in the dark at night, however, I wasn't concerned. One, I have a phone so I could call for help. Two, no one else knows that I'm your daughter, so being kidnapped because of that was not a concern of mine. Three, I'm sure you're aware of why I was in and out of foster homes. I know how to fight, so I knew I could hold my own if I got attacked. Therefore, I concluded that it would be ok for me to be walking. As for the reason why I didn't tell you, well I guess I should say reasons. One, as I've already stated, you are not my dad. Two, I felt it was unnecessary. As long as I fulfill my ends of the deal, you don't care. Three, I felt that, on the off chance that you actually care about me, if I told you, that you would demand I either get rid of the phone and take the bus or that you would force me to ride in a limo every night. I did not want to deal with either of those, so I chose not to tell you. Are you satisfied with my answer?"

There was a small pause before he started speaking. "I will take your reasoning into consideration. You will hear again from me before Sunday. You may return to class."

I stand up and bow. As I'm walking towards the door he says, "You may not believe me when I say this, but I do care for you as my daughter."

I pretend not to hear him and walk out to the hall and back to class.

At lunch time, Tamaki asks me to eat with the club. They are having a meeting about an upcoming party and need me there. I agree to go and we head to Music Room 3.

I pass the rest of lunch listening to them making decisions and occasionally answering questions they ask. Basically, I'm only there to be told what kind of sweets to make for the party. I'm grateful when the bell rings and I can go back to class.

That afternoon, Tamaki introduces me as the newest member of the Host Club to the girls and informs them I made the desserts yesterday and will continue to make them.

I hear some 'aws' from the girls and I even heard a few mention how adorable I am. _Ok then. I don't know if I'd say I'm adorable, but to each their own I guess._

I go back to baking after that. I make Chocolate Dango for Tamaki and Honey. For Hikaru, Kaoru, and Kyoya I make Crème Brûlèe. For Mori and Haruhi I decide on Mint Truffles.

After I finish baking, I hear the door open. I look up and see Kyoya standing there.

"Are you done baking?" he asks.

"I should be. There should be plenty left for the remainder of today. Why?"

"You have been requested to host. If you are done baking then you can come host. Now."

"Woah there buddy. Y'alls never said anything about me having to host. Y'alls only said I had to bake."

"We had not anticipated that you would be requested when we offered you the job. Now that you have been requested, we have need of you to host. Stop whining and go out there and do your job."

With that he turns around and walks back out there. _What the fuck was that? First of all, he didn't have to be so rude. And second of all, what the fuck? Someone asked me to host? But, I'm not a dude. I'm very clearly a chick. The fuck do they want to talk to me for? Shit. I didn't know I would be doing this. Fuck. I'll just suck it up for now. It's not like I'll be asked to host again._

I walk out of the kitchen and Kyoya points to a table where 3 girls are sitting. One has black hair tied in a bun. The girl next to her, in the middle, has short red hair. The last girl has brown hair tied in a ponytail.

I walk over and sit down in front of them. "Uh, hello."

"Hello," the three girls say.

"So, I heard you wanted to talk to me? So, what can I do for you three?"

"We were just interested in you. Those sweets yesterday were delicious" says the girl with black hair.

"Oh. Ok. Well thank you Miss…"

"Kimura. My name is Kimura, Ayako," she responds.

"I'm Maki, Asuna," says the red head.

"And I'm Nakajima, Rin," replies the brunette.

"It's nice to meet you three. You probably already know, but I'm Himura, Kairi."

"Can we call you Kairi?" Ayako asks.

"I guess. Does that mean you girls are ok with me calling you by your first names?"

They nod,

"Kairi, we were wondering, where did you learn to bake like that?" asks Rin.

"Oh. Well, my parents are away right now, so I live with my uncle and cousin. My cousin Aiko is only 7 and my Uncle lost his left arm and his left leg in a work accident several years ago. Since neither of them are able to cook really well, I bake and cook for the three of us. A few years ago, I got to intern with a couple professionals, so I learned some techniques from them."

"That's amazing. Where are your parents right now?" Asuna asks.

"Off having adventures."

"What kind of adventures?"

"Well, I imagine tons of fun ones. With where they are, they don't have to worry about money or getting sick or anything."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I imagine in Heaven, if that's what you believe in, you have all kinds of adventures."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize your parents had passes away."

"It's ok. It's not like I said it outright. Don't worry about it. They passed away many years ago."

"Oh, it looks like our time is up," Ayako notices. "Is it ok if we request you tomorrow?"

"Huh? But why? There are 7 other guys here who I'm sure you'd much rather sit with."

"But we enjoyed your company," defends Asuna.

"Well, I guess. It would have to be after I've finished baking though."

"That's ok. This time works for us."

"Ok. Well I suppose I'll see you girls tomorrow." I stand up and walk back into the kitchen.

Once club hours are over, I walk out to grab dishes. When I do, I see all the hosts looking at me, excluding Kyoya.

"Uh. Hi? Did you guys need something?" I ask.

"Kai! You're parents passed away? We didn't know that," Honey exclaims.

"Oh. Well, no one asked."

"I did," Tamaki says.

"Not really. You asked where they were. I gave the girls the same answer I gave you. They just asked about it more."

After that, I walked back into the kitchen and washed the dishes. When I finished, I grabbed my stuff and walked out to find Honey and Mori.

"Hey guys. I take it you'll be taking me home?"

"Yeah Kai!" Honey replies.

"Ok. Let's go then."

We walk out to their limo and when I climb in I tell the driver my address. Once Mori and Honey have climbed in we head off.

I reach down to my bag to grab my earbuds. Just as I'm about to grab them, Honey asks me a question.

"Hey Kai? You said your uncle is missing an arm and a leg. Is that why you work?"

"Yea. He has prosthetics, but even with them he has troubles from time to time. No one wants to hire a liability like him, so he's unable to work."

"Wow. So do you do everything at home?"

"For the most part. I do the shopping, cooking, and cleaning. When I was working at my old job, I used to make meals and then refrigerate them for their dinners. All Unc would have to do is stick them in the oven and heat them up. I made simple things, but they never really complained."

"That must be really hard."

"Not at all. I'm happy to be able to help them out. After all, he took me in when my parents died."

Honey left it at that, probably sensing I didn't want to talk about it anymore, and started asking me random questions, mostly about sweets. Before I knew it, the car stopped and we arrived. I grabbed my stuff and got out.

"Well, thanks for the ride. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye Kai!"

Mori just grunts.

I turn around and walk into the apartment. I get there just as dinner is coming out of the oven, so I put my things away and eat. After dinner, I help Aiko with her homework and then put her to bed. I finish up my nightly routine and go to bed.

* * *

 **Whew. I'm so sorry this took longer to upload. As promised, I've uploaded two chapters and one is twice as long as normal. I leave to go camping today and school starts next week so you guys might not hear from me until next weekend. I'm really sorry about that.**

 **Thank you guys for sticking with me this far. I have many things planned for this story and I hope I'm progressing it well so far.**

 **As always, feel free to leave a comment.**


	10. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. I have a note at the end. Also, this jumps ahead to Friday.**

The final bell of the day rings and I relax. Thank god! This week flew by quickly. Between my classes, baking dor the Host Club, and having more requests, I'm running a little thin. God, I can't fucking wait to go home after club. I could use a day away from the Host Club. I may not have Sundays away from Tamaki, but I at least have tomorrow.

I pack up my stuff and head to club. As I'm approaching the door, I see the chairman's secretary.

"Miss Himura. The Chairman would like to see you. Don't worry about the Host Club. They have been informed you will be gone. Please follow me," the secretary instructs.

I do as I'm told and I follow him to the chairman's office. Like before, the secretary knocks on the door and I'm told to enter. I walk in and sit down when instructed.

"I have brought you here to discuss you punishment," Yuzuru explains. "I have taken everything you said into consideration. I understand that you may feel negative emotions towards me. First and foremost, I would like you to understand that I do care about you. Every parent cares about their children. I may nothave been an active father to you in the past, but I was always keeping tabs on you. I really do care about you. So when I heard from Tamaki that you were walking home, I was very upset. One, I was concerned for your safety. And two, I was upset that you didn't come to me. I told you from the beginning that you could ask me for help for anything. So, I was very upset. After calling you in, I learned what you really thought of me. After thinking about it all for several days, I came up with an idea. I am not so much as going to punish you as I'm going to offer a new extension to the deal. This is what I am proposing." He hands me a sheet of paper.

I grab the paper and read what it says. After I finish reading I look up at him in surprise. "Wait. You mean, I wouldn't have to hide who I am anymore?"

"Well, not to Tamaki. And I suppose you can tell the entire Host Club. They tend to find out anyway. The world still won't know until you finish college, like we originally agreed upon, but you will be allowed to tell Tamaki and the Host Club."

"Ok If I may, why Kyoya?"

"He is the third so of a close business partner. Your marriage would be most advantageous. Also, I think you two will make a good match."

I snort. "Uh really? You do realize I can't stand him right? How am I supposed to marry him?"

"You will marry him if you agree to this extension. You will do it without complaint. You will learn to tolerate him."

I huffed. After looking over the extension a little more I speak again. "May I have some time to think about it? I would like to weigh my options and discuss it with Unc."

"You have until Sunday. After dinner is finished I expect an answer."

"Thank you. I will see you Sunday." I stand up and leave.

An hour later, I find myself home. I walk in and set my stuff down. I walk into the kitchen and see Uncle. When he notices me he greets me.

"Hi Unc."

"What's the matter? Did something happen?"

"Um. We need to talk."

"Ok. Ill tell Aiko to stay in her room and do homework. I'll also tell her to take a bath when she finishes her homework."

He goes and tells Aiko. When he comes back he sits down. I slide the paper to him.

"Read this," I instruct.

After a couple minutes he looks back up.

"Is this what I think it is?" he asks.

"Yes."

"Have you given an answer?"

"No. He's giving me until Sunday to think it over. I wanted to discuss it with you first What are your thought on this?"

"I think that whatever choice you make is the right one. I will back you up 100% no matter what you decide."

"What? That's it?"

"It is. Your experienced enough now to make this decision yourself."

"Gee thanks." I think for a couple minutes. "I think, I'm gonna go visit Auntie tomorrow. I think I can think better there."

"Go ahead. I wish I could go with you."

"I'll let her know."

"Alright. Well, let's get dinner going shall we?"

"Yes let's."

That night I sleep poorly. My mind wanders and it's hard for me to sleep.

 **Hey guys. I'm so sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know it's been like 2 weeks since I last updated. I'm really sorry!!! Like I mentioned before I started school. And was met with a bazillion assignments the first two days. I am taking AP US Government (or AP Gov for short) and I have homework like every day. Due to the overwhelming amount of homework I have been ridiculously busy. Also, my boss now has me working another day so I don't have my entire weekend to work on this and homework. I have literally been sitting in my German class writing ney chapters instead of doing my German work. I hope to be updating more again soon. At the very least I'll try to update once a week. I'm really sorry guys!! Thanks for understanding?**


	11. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. In this chapter I use the names Ranka and Ryoji in the same scene. I kind of use them as Ranka being one personality and Ryoji being another personality. When Kairi is talking to the Ranka personality I use Ranka. When Kairi is talking to the Ryoji personality I use Ryoji.**

I wake up early the next morning. After eating and dressing, I leave and head to the local flower shop. I can only afford on flower, so I pick a purple orchid. Those were Auntie's favorite. I pay for the flower and head to Auntie's. When I get there, I replace the dead flower in the vase with the new flower.

"Hey Auntie," I greet. "I wish I could still call you mom. I miss having parents, even if it was short-lived. But I guess I'll be getting another new family. That's what I'm here to walk about. Auntie, I've been offered another extension. I don't know what to do. I'll be getting some benefits, but he'll be getting some that I'm not sure I want to agree to. Auntie, he wants me to 1) live with Tamaki, 2) treat him as a father in private, and 3) marry Kyoya. I can't do that. He's never going to be my father. I don't think I'd be able to treat him as such. I know I'll have to eventually, but this is a lot sooner than I was expecting. I thought I had 6 more years before I had to start treating like my father. I figured I'd figure it out in that time. But, if I agree to this, then I'll have to start doing it sooner. I mean, I guess doing it in private will give me practice. But, even if I do agree to treat him as my father, I can't agree to marry Kyoya. You don't understand how much I hate Kyoya. I literally cannot stand him. He seriously pisses me off. He was such an ass to me. And he still continues to be. He doesn't even try to be nice to me. God he pisses me off. I don't think I can agree to the terms. Thanks for listening. I should probably go. I have some shopping and other errands to run. I'll come visit you again soon. Oh, and Unc wishes he could've come. He sends his love. I'll be going now. Bye."

After all that, I get up and leave. On my way to the grocery store I see Haruhi.

"Hey!" I yell as I run up to her.

"Hey Kairi. What's up?"

"I was just about to do some shopping."

"Nice. That's where I'm headed."

"Wanna shop together?"

"Sure. I'd love the company."

"Sweet. By the way, are you aware that you are being followed?"

"Yeah. I figure it's my dad."

"Not quite."

"Who is it?"

"It's...Tamaki."

"Just Tamaki?"

"Yea."

"That's surprising."

"Why?"

"Because every time Tamaki is following me, the rest of the club is too."

"Weird. No one else is following you. Just Tamaki."

"Hmm. That's really weird."

"Ooo. I just got a good idea." I lean over and whisper in Haruhi's ear. She looks at me incredulously and then nods her head.

We head into the store, buy a change of clothes, and head to the bathroom. When we leave the bathroom we are completely disguised as different people. We set out to find Tamaki.

Once we find him, we start to follow him. As we're following him I notice he's starting to panic. I get a little closer and I hear him panicking about Haruhi and I being kidnapped. I look over to Haruhi and motion towards the bathroom. We go back and change into our other clothes. We approach Tamaki and I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Hey. Looking for something?" I ask him. He turns around quickly.

"OMG! Where were you?! I thought you were kidnapped!" Tamaki exclaims.

"Jesus. Would you keep it down? We've been in here. Why are you here?"

Tamaki suddenly turns pale. "Uh. About that..."

"Yes?"

"I may or may not have been following you two around."

"Really? Why is that?"

"Uh. I...I...I was just making sure that you two were safe!" Tamaki finally exclaims.

"Is that so? Hmm. What do you think Haruhi?"

"I think that make him a stalker," Haruhi states.

Tamaki freaks. "No, I'm not a stalker. I was just looking after my daughters as any father would."

"Daughters?" I ask.

"I'm not your daughter Tamaki. I already have a dad," Haruhi explains yet again.

"Well moving on, Tamaki, Haruhi and I need to finish shopping. Are you gonna continue to stalk us or help?"

"I'll help! What can I do?"

"You can...carry our baskets."

"Ok!"

We finish shopping and leave the store.

"hey Kairi. i just remembered. My dad wanted me to ask you if you wanted to come over for dinner today."

"I should be able to. When I go home I'll ask my Uncle and I'll text you with my asnwer."

"Ok."

We start walking and stop where Haruhi and I have to split.

"Well, this is where I go another direction. Tamaki, what are you gonna do? Are you gonna walk with one of us or leave?"

"Hmm. Can I walk with you Kairi?" Tamaki asks.

"I guess. I don't see why you'd wanna walk with me but sure."

"Yay! Bye Haruhi!"

"Bye," Haruhi replies.

"See ya," I say. Haruhi nods and walks away.

"Are you sure you wanna walk with me?"

"yeah!"

"Ok. Why did you wanna walk with me?"

"I was just curious."

"About?"

"Why you weren't in club yesterday."

"Oh. Uh, it's a long, complicated story."

"I have time."

"Uh. Maybe tomorrow or Monday."

"Aww. But why? I wanna know now."

"Cause I have some things to do first."

"Ok. Fine."

"Sorry. I promise I'll tell you someday."

"Ok."

"Anyway. Hey I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Why were you guys after me in the first place? Like why did you guys want me to join?"

"That's easy. Kyoya."

"What?"

"Kyoya."

"What do you mean Kyoya?"

"I mean Kyoya told us that you should join our club. It's very rare for Kyoya to take an interest in someone so we agreed. I mean, if Kyoya thinks you're good then we'll believe it. I'm really glad he did though. I love your baking and you're an amazing person."

"Um. Thanks I guess. I wouldn't really say I'm amazing but I guess I'll take the compliment."

"Mmhm."

"So, you're telling me Kyoya was the one who wanted me to join?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry. Are we talking about the same Kyoya? Ootori, Kyoya? Tall, dark hair, glasses, a Mr-Know-It-All?"

"Yes, we're talking about the same person."

"There has to be some mistake. Kyoya is an ass and treats me like shit. Why would he be interested in me? And then treat me like shit?"

"Do you have to use dirty words?"

"Sorry. It's a habit. I'll try to contain myself around you if you want?"

"Yes please."

"Ok."

Suddenly, we turn the corner and I see my apartment.

"Well, I'm right there. Do you have anyone who can pick you up?"

"Yeah. My driver isn't too far away. I'll call him."

He pulls out his phone and makes a call. When he's finished he hangs up and looks at me.

"He says he'll be here in a couple minutes."

"Ok. Well, I'll wait with you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea."

"Thanks."

After a couple minutes of waiting a limo pulls up.

'This is my ride."

"Ok. Well thanks for walking me home."

"Of course. My pleasure."

"Bye."

"Goodbye."

He gets in the limo and leaves. I turn around and go into my apartment.

"I'm home," I call out.

"Hi Kairi," Unc greets.

I walk into the kitchen to put the groceries away.

"I went shopping," I tell Unc. "And I ran into Haruhi and Tamaki on the way. And Haruhi asked if I could go over for dinner. And then Tamaki walked me home."

"Interesting. Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yea. I've made a decision."

"Alright."

"Anyway, so do you think I could go over to Haruhi's for dinner?"

"I don't have any problems with it."

"Ok. I'll let her know."

Hey Haruhi, my Unc is chill with me coming over

-Awesome. I'll let dad know. Does 5 work for you?

Yea that works for me

-Cool. here's my address...

Sweet. I'll be there later

Later that day, i arrive at Haruhi's and knock on the door. Haruhi opens the door and welcomes me in.

"Hey," i greet.

"Hi Kairi," Haruhi greets back.

"How's it going?"

"Good." Haruhi walks into the living room and tells her dad I'm here.

"Hi Kairi! Aren't you just adorable!" Ranka greets.

"Hi Ranka."

Ranka comes over and hugs me.

"I haven't heard from you in a while," Ryoji whispers in my ear.

"Sorry. I've been busy. I have some things to tell you later," I whisper back.

"I'm so glad you could come over for dinner," Ranka states.

"Yea. Me too."

"Well, let's get dinner on the table shall we?"

After we finish eating Haruhi excuses herself to go wash the dishes. Ryoji and I start talking, keeping our voices down.

"So what's up?" Ryoji asks.

"Well, I just wanted to inform you that I've been offered another extension."

"What? So soon?"

"Yea. It's a long story that I'll explain when we have more time."

"Alright. Have you made a decision?"

"I have."

Suddenly, Haruhi walks back in.

"Anyway, I hope you are studying and getting good grades," Ranka says a little louder.

"Yea. I think I'll be fine. Thanks for the advice."

"Of course honey. Just keep it in mind when you're studying."

"Will do. Well, I have a busy day tomorrow so I should be leaving. Thank you so much for dinner."

"Of course honey. We'd love to have you back anytime."

"Thanks. I'll see when I'm available again. Bye."

I walk to the door and leave. I go to bed when I get home.

 **Hey guys. I know I didn't upload last week. I hurt my knee and then I got sick which made me miss school. Then I had to catch up in my classes and I still had to work. It was a mess. I wanted to upload earlier this week but some personal stuff happened and I wasn't in an ok place and I didn't get to finish the chapter. I finally finished the chapter today and I rushed to upload as soon as possible. I think for now I'll still keep trying to upload once a week but I'm not making any promises. For those of you who have reviewed the story I have sent you messages replying to your reviews. This is how I plan on answering all reviews. Thank you to everyone who is still sticking with me and this story. As always please review to your heart's content.**


	12. Chapter 10

The next day, I get to the Suoh manor and am led to the kitchen. I'm not sure I could get there myself yet. When I get in there I set about making their meal.

For today's meal I have decided on a 3-course meal. The 1st course will be a simple Miso Soup. The 2nd course will be Chicken Parmesan. The 3rd course will be Blackberry Cheesecake.

After the meal is finished, I'm led to an office. Moments later Yuzuru enters. Before he closes the door he says something to his butler who nods and leaves. He turns to me and sits down at his desk. I take he cue and sit down as well.

"Now, have you made a decision?" he asks.

"I have," I reply. I take a deep breath. "I'm willing to accept, but I have a few requests."

He nods. "I'm listening."

"First, I want to be the one to tell Kyoya. Second, I want o decide when we get married. Third, I want to know the reason behind your request that I treat you like a father. Those are y requests."

"For your first request, I will accept, however, you have to tell him when you tell the Host Club about yourself and it has to be done Monday. Your second request I will accept, however, you have to decide it now. As to your third request, I will accept."

"Very well. I believe we have a deal."

"We do."

We both sign the document and shake hands.

"Now, as to the matter of when we get married, I decide on a week from my college graduation."

"Agreed. Now, on to the matter of y reasoning, there are multiple reasons behind that request. First, I thought that it might be good practice for you, seeming as how you'll have to do so once you graduate college anyway. Secondly, and most importantly, you are my daughter. Whether you like it or not I am your father." I look away when he says this. "Look at me. Kairi, look at me." I stubbornly look at him. "I love yo. I have loved you since before the day you were born. When Anne told me she was pregnant I was ecstatic. When we found out she was having a baby girl, I couldn't have been happier. After you were born, I was angry when you were taken away from me. I spent years trying to find you. When I finally did, it was one of the happiest days of my life. Kairi, I am your father and I love you. Doesn't every father want their daughter to love them?"

After he finishes there is a couple minutes of silence. I finally look up at him and speak.

"Thank you for informing me of your reasons. I am sorry that such terrible things happened to you. After this conversation is over, I will do my best to treat you like my father in private. I will not promise that my feelings will be genuine and I cannot promise that I will be able to do i easily at the beginning, but I will try."

After I finish talking, there is a knock on the door.

"Enter," Yuzuru calls.

The door opens and Tamaki walks in.

"You called for me?" Tamaki asks.

"Yes," Yuzuru answers. "Kairi here has some things to discuss with you. I will leave you to iy. Oh, before I forget, Kairi you will move tomorrow after school."

Yuzuru turns toward the door and leaves. Tamaki walks closer to me.

"What's going on?" Tamaki asks me.

"Tamaki, you're going to want to sit down."

"Ok," Tamaki sits across from me.

"I don't know where to start. Umm. Well. Let's start with this. 16 years ago, a man and a woman had an affair. The woman got pregnant and had a son. The man and the woman continued having the affair and the woman got pregnant again. When her son was only a year old, the woman had a daughter. The man't mother was outraged and took the baby girl and put her in the foster care system. She allowed the man to keep the son. The daughter went through foster home after foster home until she ran into a man who, with his wife and daughter, took her in and adopted her. One day, she and her adoptive parents, her friend, and her friend's mom were all in the car when a guy coming the other way crashed into them. Both mothers died, the adoptive father lost his arm and leg, the friend got amnesia from a concussion and eventually gained most her memories, and the girl broke a couple ribs and her left femur. While in the hospital, a man approached the girl, claiming to be her birth father. He proposed a deal which she accepted. Years go by, extensions are made to the deal, and finally the girl enters high school where she attends Ouran. This girl is me. And the son is you. Tamaki, I'm your sister. You are my brother.

There are a couple of minutes of silence. Finally, Tamaki speaks.

"So. We're siblings?"

"Yes."

"And you've known the whole time?"

"Yes. I wanted to tell you but I couldn't because of the deal. The extension I just aggreed to allows me to tell you and the Host Club."

"So, what you told me before about your parents and your Uncle?"

"Was the cover story. My parents aren't dead. My father lives in this house and I assume my mother is in France. My Uncle is actually my adoptive father."

"Wow."

"There's more."

"What?"

"One, I need to be the one to tell the Host Club."

"Why?"

"Because there is some information in the story that I need to leave out."

"What? And why?"

"Well, the friend in the car, that's Haruhi. And her mom died in the crash. Haruhi gained all her memories except the ones including me. So, she doesn't remember me and she doesn't remember the crash. All she knows is that her mom died in a car crash. Her doctors told me that it would be very dangerous for her to remember me, so I have to keep that a secret."

"But, you're her friend. She deserves to know the truth."

"Tamaki. I know you care about her. Do you really want me to put her life in danger?"

"No."

"Then that has to stay a secret."

"Fine."

"Thank you." After a minute of silence, "So, there's one more thing."

"And?"

"Well, as part of the extension, in addition to telling you, I now get to live with you. I move tomorrow after school."

Another moment of silence.

"Tamaki? Are you mad at me?"

"No. I'm not mad at you. I'm upset with my grandmother for doing that to you. I'm upset that I get to know both our parents but you didn't even know one of them until tragedy struck. How am I supposed to interact with you knowing that I got to stay with my parents but you were the one who was sent away?"

"Hey, don't. Please? I'm perfectly fine with it. I was upset at first, but I've grown to accept it. I'm fine with how it all worked out. So please, just be happy that I'm here now?"

"I don't know if I can."

"Will you try?"

"I guess."

"Then that's all I can ask for."

A moment of silence.

"Well, it's starting to get late and I need to pack. I should probably go, unless you want to talk about something?"

"Do you want some help packing? I can come over and help. It'll go faster with 2 of us."

"Yea. I don't mind."

"Cool."

We leave the estate and go back to my apartment. I introduce Tamaki to Unc. Then Tamaki and I start packing my stuff. It turned out to be a late night so he ended up just spending the night.


	13. Chapter 11

**Note at end.**

* * *

At lunch the next day I pull Tamaki aside.

"Hey. When would be the best time today for me to tell the Host Club?"

"Well, now probably. We're supposed to have a meeting so everyone will be in the club room."

"Ok." I take a deep breath. "Let's get this over with."

Tamaki and I go to the club room and enter. I see that everyone has arrived and I walk over to Kyoya.

"I have an announcement to make. It'll probably take a little while, so when would you like me to make it?"

"We only have a few things to discuss so after that."

"Ok."

I sit down and we start the meeting. After what felt like forever, but was really 10 minutes, we finish and Kyoya announces that I have something to say. Everyone looks at me and Tamaki nods.

 _Phew. Ok. Here goes._ I tell them the same story I told Tamakim omitting the friend and her mom from the crash. When I finish there are a couple minutes of silence. Suddenly, Tamaki speaks up.

"Ok everyone. You can't not talk. You must have questions. Go ahead. Kairi and I will both try to answer them all."

"Kai?"

"Yes Honey?" I reply.

"Why did you lie to us before about your family?"

"Because what I told you was the cover story. I'm not allowed to tell anyone the truth until I've graduated college, when it will be announced to the world. Last night I agreed to an extension that allows me to tell you guys. But only you guys. So you have to keep this secret."

"Why do you have to wait until after you graduate college?" Hikaru asks.

"Well. There is this plan that Tamaki's and my father has. I don't know how much I can tell you guys. I'll ask him the next chance I get."

Suddenly the bell rings. Everyone grabs their stuff and goes to class.

The rest of the school day flies by. Before I know it I'm sitting in front of my regular customers.

"Hello girls. How was all of your weekends?"

They all reply, "Fine."

"Where were you Friday?" Asuna asks.

"Oh. I had something personal come up. I'm sorry I wasn't here."

"That's ok. We understand."

"Thanks." I smile. "So, Ayako, how did you do on your math test?"

"Well, I passed. I got an 88 on it."

"Yay! That's awesome. Did you remember the trick I taught you?"

"Yes. It helped me immensely. Thank you so much."

"Of course. I'm happy to help. Now, Rin. You had a chemistry test. How did that go?"

"I did better. I got a 90 on it. Thank you so much for the help."

"No problem. Asuna? How was your German test?"

"Richtig! I ch habe 86 Punkte reziehlt."

"Wunderbar!"

"Danke."

"Bitte." I look at the puzzled faces of the other two. "Sorry. That was German. I thought it was fitting since we were talking about her German test."

The other two nod and smile.

"That's so nice of you," Ayako compliments.

"Yeah. You're so nice," Rin agrees.

"Thanks you guys. I'm not doing anything special though. I'm just being a decent human being."

"You're so modest." They all giggled. We all continued to talk until the club hours were over.

I got up and went about cleaning up. After I finished, I went over to Tamaki and told him I'd meet him at the limo and that I had something to discuss with Kyoya. He nodded and left. I walk over to Kyoya and sit down across from him. Everyone else had left so it was just the two of us.

"Do you need something?" Kyoya asks, not looking away from his laptop.

"Well, I just came across some info that you don't know. In fact, no one knows of it except for 3 people including myself."

Kyoya looks up at me. "Is that so? And why would I care?"

"Oh. Trust me. This is something you want to know. Let's say in involves you."

"Really? Well, let's cut to the chase then. What do you want?"

"I have one request before I tell you."

"Very well. What is it?"

"I want to know the reason you told the Host Club that I should join."

"What? What makes you think it was my idea?"

"Because that's what someone told me."

"Who was it?"

"I'm not telling you. I'm not a snitch. I just want to know why you wanted me to join."

"I do not wish to give that information away. If that is all, we are done here."

"Wait. Why are you so opposed to telling me?"

"It is none of your business."

"Oh my god! You are so aggravating! What did I do to you? Why do you treat me like shit? Seriously. Since the very beginning you've treated me like shit! First, you tried to blackmail me. Then when I finally joined the club you treated me like I was a burden. Do you know what I've given up for this club?! Do you know what I agreed to just to have my brother in my life? I cannot believe I agreed to marrying you! When I heard you wanted me here I thought maybe you weren't all that bad! I thought maybe you wanted me here for a reason! I thought that if there was a reason you wanted me here that maybe marrying you wouldn't be that bad! But if this is how you're going to treat me, you can forget about me being compliant in this marriage! I will make your life a living hell! You will wish we didn't get married!"

With that, I storm off. When I got to the limo, I climb in and put my earbuds in. I ignore Tamaki's look of curiosity and stare out the window. Tamaki tells the driver to go to my place and we head off.

When we get there, I put my earbuds away and get out. Tamaki and I go into the apartment and start bringing my stuff to the limo. As we're working Tamaki starts talking.

"I don't know what happened, but just know I'm here for you if you want to talk."

"Thanks." After a minute or so I speak again. "I went in there to give him some very important information. All I wanted in return was to know why he wanted me in the club to begin with. I guess he couldn't be bothered to tell me. I finally snapped and yelled at him. And I told him in the worst way possible that we're engaged. I know I should've been calm, I just. He's so . Grr."

Tamaki walks over and hugs me.

"Hey. It's ok to be upset. Kyoya can be like that to people. In his mind, if he doesn't gain anything from someone then there is no point in being nice to them. He is a good guy. I'm not trying to excuse his actions, but maybe he has a reason for not wanting to tell you."

"I know. It just really frustrated me."

"I'm sorry. I think you just need to talk to him. Eventually he'll come around. He's not as bad as he seems."

"Thanks. I'm good now. Let's finish loading these boxes into the limo."

We finish transferring the boxes and I very emotionally say my goodbyes to Unc and Aiko. We get in the limo and we leave.

We arrive at the estate and Tamaki shows me around the manor. He tells me the servants will bring my stuff to my room and that we can go down and eat. I feel uneasy about having servants doing all the work but Tamaki reassures me that it's ok.

After dinner, he leads me back to my room. Before he opens the door I thank him.

"For what?" Tamaki asks.

"For trying. I know this is weird. I wasn't expecting this to happen. I always thought you'd find out when everyone else does. Then I'd live with Yuzuru and that would be that. I didn't expect that I would already know you. I'm sorry. But thank you for trying."

"Don't worry about it. After everything you've been through, I think a little normalcy is in order."

I walk over and hug him. "Thank you. You have no idea what that means to me."

After a couple seconds, I let go and open the door to my new room. When I look inside my jaw drops. This room is huge. I think it might be bigger than my entire apartment. Well, my old apartment. _If only those kids could see me now. Look at me now bitches. My new room is bigger than the entire house. Fuckers. I won._

"So what do you think?" Tamaki asks. "It's not finished. We had very little notice. But, at least you can help with designing based on your likes."

"No, it's fine. It's more than fine actually."

"So you like it?"

"Yea. I mean, it'll take some getting used to, but it's definitely big."

"Oh good. I'm glad you like it. I was so worried about it."

"Thank you." I chuckle. "I seem to be saying that a lot." Tamaki chuckles.

"Well, I think I'll leave you now. If you need anything I'm right across from you."

"Thanks." We both chuckle.

"Goodnight Kairi,"

"Goodnight Tamaki."

I close the door and take another look at my new room. _This is certainly big. Who needs this much room? I managed just fine before in a shared bedroom. Now, I have this whole room to myself. I don't have to share a room anymore._

All of a sudden, I realize I'm crying. _What? Why am I crying? It's not like I didn't know this was coming. It just came a little sooner than expected. Ok. I need to stop now. I have other things to worry about._

I walk over to the boxes that the servants had brought up. I open a couple up and find my phone charger, the picture of my family (Mom, Dad, Aiko, and I), and my stuffed kitty. I don't know why, but I sleep much better with my kitty. I walk over to my bed and set the picture on the table next to my bed. I plug my charger into the wall and sit kitty on the bed. _I should go to bed. I can't be slacking off in school because of all this._

I find some pj's and put them on. I start to set an alarm when I realize I don't know when to set it for. _When does Tamaki usually leave for school in the morning? I suppose I should go ask him._

I get up and talk across the hall. I knock on the door and a couple seconds later Tamaki opens the door.

"What's up Kairi?"

"Um. I had a question."

"Yes?"

"Uh, when do you usually leave for school in the morning? I can't set my alarm without this info."

"Oh. I usually leave around 8:15. Breakfast is served at 7:30, so I usually get up around 7:15. Does that help?"

"Yes. Thank you. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

I walk back to my room and set my alarm for 5:45. That should give me enough time to finish homework and get ready before breakfast. _I wonder if it's possible for me to get a cup of coffee while I do homework. Hmm. I could ask Tamaki but I don't want to bother him again. I could text him. Oh wait. I don't have his number. Making a mental note to get his number in the morning. Ok. I guess I'm all set. I should go to sleep now._

I lay in bed and close my eyes. After a while I finally fall asleep, but I have a night of restless sleep.

* * *

 **I'm sooooooo sorry. I know I keep saying this. I feel like I apologize every time I upload. It's been a hectic couple of weeks. Between finishing one production and starting another production I've had no time during the day to write and upload. I had a longer weekend this weekend so I wrote. I did all my homework and then wrote. I have enough written for another chapter so at least I can get that uploaded next week. I'll really try to upload as often as I can. I'm so sorry for the wait.**

 **I'd like to briefly thank everyone who is following/favorited this story. I cannot believe that people like this story. This story literally came out of spite and anger. I got upset with OC stories always having the OC not fight back when they get forced into the club. So, I wrote my own story to satisfy my anger. I guess everyone has enjoyed the product of this anger. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story.**

 **Also, translation for you. "Rightig! Ich habe 86 Punkte reziehlt." means awesome, I scored 86. "Wunderbar." mean wonderful. "Danke and bitte" are thank you and you're welcome. I decided to use my German knowledge for once.**

 **As always, thank you all for enjoying this story. Please feel free to write reviews. I always respond to everyone by pm-ing them. I find it's more personal that way. Thank you all.**


	14. Chapter 12

I open my eyes and look at my phone. 5:00. Ugh. _Really? I woke up this early? My alarm is set for 5:45. And I've been lying in bed for at least half and hour. Ugh. Fuck it. Imma get up and do homework._

I get up, grab my backpack, and walk over to the desk in the room. I sit down and pull out math, Russian, Greek, Spanish, and Japanese History. I start with the easiest and work towards the hardest.

When I finish my homework I check the time. 6:30. I have another hour before breakfast. I decide I can start unpacking and do so.

I've gotten through all but 2 boxes when I hear a knock on the door. I get up and walk over. I open the door to see Tamaki.

"Good morning Kairi. It's 7:25, so breakfast is almost served. I figured you'd prefer I walked with you until you know the layout of the place."

"Thanks. Let me change into my uniform. You can come in and wait if you want."

"Ok." He walks in and I grab my uniform and head to the bathroom. I had avoided going in there so far, but I figured I'd better go in sooner or later. When I walk in, I stop for a second in awe. _Wow. This is a really nice bathroom. And it's all mine. Wow. Never mind that. I need to change._

After I change I walk back out to see Tamaki looking at the photos on my desk.

"If I may, who are all of these?" Tamaki asks.

"Huh? Oh. Well, those are all my foster families."

"All of these?"

"Yea."

"Wow. I had no idea you were in so many. And are these in different countries?"

"Yea. I was put into the international foster system, so every time I got relocated it was in a different country. I've been in... 6 ountries including this one? Let's see. France, Germany, the US, England, Ireland, and Japan. Yea, 6."

"Wow. You must know all the languages well?"

"I'm fluent in English, French, and Japanese. I didn't spend very long in Germany, so I'm not completely fluent in German."

"That's amazing Kairi. I'm only fluent in Japanese and French, so that's amazing that you are fluent in 3 languages and mostly fluent in another."

"Thanks? I just did what I needed to do to survive. Anyway, shouldn't we be headed to breakfast?"

"Oh right. Let's go."

After breakfast, we go back upstairs, grab out stuff, and head to the limo. In the limo, we talk about our project in Musical Instruments. Everyone is required to take music classes at Ouran, so I had chosen Musical Instruments. Thankfully Tamaki is in the class too. Our project assignment is to make a song with at least 2 instruments and then perform it for the class. Tamaki and I had paired up to make it easier to discuss the project.

After a little while, we pull up to the school and we head to class. Classes are as boring as ever. After school we head to the club room. I guess today we don't have the club open so we can have a meeting.

When we get there, we are the last to arrive. We sit down and the meeting starts. I guess Halloween is in a couple days and they are trying to decide what to do for it. They suggest vampires, werewolves, and a couple other stereotypical "monsters". Hearing enough I finally pipe up.

"Why don't we do something the customers want? We could just take a poll on what they want us to do this year and then we do that."

"That's a great idea! We've never thought about asking the girls before. Good idea Kairi," Tamaki enthusiastically exclaims.

"Thanks."

"Well, are we in agreement?" Kyoya asks. Everyone nods. "Very well."

We discuss a couple more things and then we are done. As we're all packing up I suddenly remember something.

"Hey Tamaki?"

"What's up?"

"I realized I don't have your number. Or anyone's in the Host Club except for Haruhi."

"Oh, here. Just add them all from my phone."

"Thanks."

I quickly add Mori, Honey, Tamaki, Kaoru, Hikaru, and begrudgingly Kyoya. I hand Tamaki his phone.

"Thanks again."

"No problem. Ready to go?"

"Yea."

"Miss Kairi."

"Ugh. Yes Kyoya? What can I do for you?"

"May we talk?"

"Isn't that what we're doing right now?"

"Privately."

"Fine. Tamaki, head on to the limo without me. I'll text you when I'm headed out."

"Ok. Bye Kairi. Bye Kyoya." Tamaki leaves.

"Ok Kyoya. What do you want to talk about?"

"I believe we need to discuss what you said yesterday.:

"About? I said a lot of things yesterday."

"You know what I'm talking about?"

"Do I? Hmm. Oh. Is this about how you treat me like shit?"

"No, although I believe we also need to discuss that. I'm referring to the other thing you said while you were ranting."

"I don't believe I know what you are talking about."

"Do I need to spell it out for you?"

"Yea."

"I'm referring to your statement about marrying me."

"Oh. That. What about it?"

"What did you mean?"

"What do you mean, 'what do I mean?'"

"I mean what did you mean by marrying me?"

"I meant marrying you. You know, white dress, nice tux, wedding vows, cake. What else does that mean?"

"So, are you saying you are somehow under the impression we are getting married?"

"No, I mean we are getting married. It's all set in stone. Your father has already agreed to it."

"Are you sating that it is an arranged marriage?"

"I believe that is the technical term."

"Why, may I ask, are you and I in an arranged marriage? Also, how long has this been arranged and how long have you known? Also, how did I not know?"

"My dad and your dad have their reasons for arranging a marriage. I suspect they've been planning it for a while now. I've known about the proposal since Friday last week and have known about it being definitive since Saturday, technically. You didn't know because I requested that I be the one to tell you. That was what I had to tell you yesterday, and if you weren't such an asshole you would have gotten this info much sooner."

"About that. You say I am acting like a 'jerk and an 'asshole' towards you. Does my trying to force you into the Host Club make me so?"

"Are you serious. The fact that you tried to blackmail me, yes. Also, the fact that every time you spoke to me you had a tone of smugness, as if you are better than me. Oh, and also there was the time you accused me of doing something to Tamaki."

"I believe I understand now. You do not appreciate being looked down on nor being accused. I will try to refrain from acting so in the future. Is that ok?"

"No."

"Pardon?"

"I said no. That is not ok. Yea, you're a jerk, but the thing that irritates me the most is that you keep trying. All I want is for you to stop trying. If Tamaki thinks you are a good person then I believe him. However, we both know that a good person is not someone who behaves the way you have been towards me. So, if you are a good person then you must have been putting up a facade whenever you were around me. Which then makes me wonder why you would so when you don't have anything to gain from it. But, as I've discovered, that is not something you would like to discuss with me. So for now at least, I'd be satisfied if you'd stop trying and stop putting on a facade. Just act like yourself."

With that I grab my stuff and leave the room. I text Tamaki to let him know I'm on my way out and I head to the limo. When I get in the limo Tamaki asks what happened.

"He just wanted to talk about the whole marriage thing. And his behavior."

"Oh?"

I tell Tamaki everything that was said.

"Wow. That was very mature of you Kairi. I saw how angry you were with him. That was very mature."

"Really? I wasn't too harsh?"

"No. Actually, I think you said the perfect thing."

"Thanks. You know, you're a lot wiser and more mature than everyone thinks. Why don't you show it to people?"

"That's a long story and we've arrived. How about I tell you during dinner? For now, we should work on our project."

"Ok. Let's meet in 5 minutes?"

"Sounds good."

We head inside and walk to our rooms. I go in and change into something more comfortable. I grab my sheet music and head to the hallway. Just as I leave my room Tamaki's door opens.

"Ready?" Tamaki asks.

"Sure." We head to one of the music rooms. I quickly discovered that Tamaki is a musical genius when it comes to the piano. My best instrument is the saxophone. Since we can pair piano and saxophone really nicely, we decide to go with these instruments. When we get to the room we set our stuff down and start working.

"What kind of a tone do we want?" Tamaki asks.

"I think it should be upbeat and allow both of us to show off our skills."

"I agree. I think it'd be cool to have a chance for both of us to shine individually and together."

I start to write out some sax music. After a couple minutes I show it to him.

"What do you think? Do you wanna hear it?"

"Can I?"

"Sure." I walk over and pick up a sax. I test it out and see it's tuned already. I set the music on a music stand and start playing. When i finish Tamaki claps.

"That was awesome."

"Thanks. Do you think you can work with that?"

"Yeah. Give me a sec."

"No problem."

He writes some things down and then goes to the piano.

"Ok. Go ahead and play again and I'll try this out."

"Ok. Ready?"

"Go for it." I start playing and Tamaki comes in. When we finish we look at each other for a second.

"That sounded awesome. You piano instincts were right on the timing."

"Thanks. I like that we made it a little jazzy without having to say anything."

"Yea."

We go on writing and playing out our song until a maid comes in to let us know dinner is ready. We thank her and clean our stuff up. We head to the dining room and Tamaki asks a maid to take our papers to our rooms.

We sit down and dinner is served.

"Ok Tamaki. I believe a story is in order?"

"Oh right. Well, where do I begin?"

"Whenever it feels right."

"Ok. Hmm." He thinks for a couple minutes.

"Well, how about I start from the beginning. How much do you know about our mother and my situation?"

"Very little. All I know is that you were allowed to stay and I was sent to the foster system."

"Ok. Well, when I was little I was allowed to live with out mom in France. She has poor health so she was constantly bedridden. I stayed home and took care of her. She hated that I didn't go to school so she made me learn from home. She'd help teach when she could. Because of that I learned a lot. My education mixed with her health made me wiser, I suppose. I've known since I was little that one day I may wake up and she might be gone, so I guess something like that matures you. I think the only thing keeping her going was me and my piano playing. She loved it when I played. Even when I made mistakes she still adored me. I practiced all the time to get better for her. One day, when I was a teenager, our grandma decided that I was the only heir she was going to get so she made me choose. I could stay with my mom and she would lose the medical benefits she was receiving from grandma or I could go to Japan and become the heir and mom would keep the benefits. As hard as it was for me, I came to Japan. Then, one day mom disappeared. We don't know if she's still alive or if she's passed on. I suspect grandma might know but I don't dare ask. Anyway, when I got here I learned quickly that people didn't like it when I acted mature and wise. So, I grew a new personality. One where I'm very childish and brainless. I pretend the Host Club is my family and pass it off as me being childish now since I didn't get to when I was an actual child. Everyone accepted me like that and I guess I've forgotten how I was before, for the most part."

"Wow. That's awful. You've had to hide your real self this long? All these years and you've been putting up a facade. Does anyone else know the real you?"

"Kyoya's had a glimpse. Some of the servants here might have seen me act myself, but for the most part no. You're the only one to see the real me."

"That's so sad. Well, you don't have to pretend around me. You can be as mature and wise as you want. And if you're sad, then be sad. Come cry on my shoulder if you want to. You aren't alone anymore."

"Thanks Kairi. And right back at you. If you need to rant or cry don't hesitate. And if you need to come crash in my room because you can't sleep, feel free."

"Wait. How'd you-"

"I figured you wouldn't sleep well, so I asked a servant to check on you every couple hours. Their reports were detailed."

"Thanks."

"I also know that you've been up since 4:30 this morning and are desperately tired. So how about you crash in my room and we can watch movies until you pass out? How does that sound?"

"Thank you. You know, for someone who's been a brother for only a couple days, you're doing a damn good job."

"Thanks."

We smile and get up. We go to our rooms and I change into pajamas. I grab my phone, charger, and kitty and head to Tamaki's room. I knock and enter upon hearing him yell come in.

"So what are we gonna watch?"

"I was thinking this movie called Lord of The Rings. I haven't seen it before but I've heard it's good."

"Are you kidding me? I love LOTR. Such a great series. Not to mention The Hobbit. Oh my god. Awesome series. And it's something I've seen a million times so I won't have any troubles falling asleep to it."

"Awesome. Then let's get started."

We watch the movie and at some point I fall asleep.

* * *

 **Hey guys. So I have a couple questions.**

 **1\. Would you guys like me to title the chapters or keep numbering them? I've been thinking about it lately and I'm not the best at titles but if ya'lls want titles I can make them.**

 **2\. So, I'm having a dilemma with the ending. I won't be ending the story for a while. I have a ways to go. But I was wondering if you guys want this to end with Kairi and Kyoya's marriage? Do you want it to end sooner than that? Would you like me to go further than that? Do you want a sequel that goes after they get married? It would still include the Host Club. I'm just trying to figure out what elements that I have ideas for should I use. Depending on what you guys decide on, there may be some more interesting developments in the story.**

 **Thanks everyone! As always I appreciate you all and I hope you enjoy my story. Please feel free to leave a comment.**


	15. Chapter 13

I'm currently spending my lunch decorating the club room. I guess the customers voted on The Nightmare Before Christmas theme. We've decided to decorate the room with standard pumpkins, jack o lanterns, and other decorations. Haruhi and I got put on decorating duty. I can't really complain because I have a feeling the others wouldn't be much help anyway.

By the time the bell rings the two of us have finished. We grab our stuff and go back to our classes.

After classes finish, Tamaki practically drags me to the club room. I didn't know until earlier today that I would also be dressing up. When we get there everyone else is already in their costumes.

Kyoya is dressed as Dr. Finkelstein. Kaoru, Hikaru, and Haruhi are Lock, Shock, and Barrel. Honey is Zero and Mori is Oogie Boogie. Tamaki is going to be Jack Skellington. The club apparently decided to dress me up as Sally.

When the club opens there are oo's and ah's from the customers. I head to the kitchen and set up some chairs. Earlier this week, a couple guys requested me, but because I bake I'm not available, so Kyoya decided that if they wanted to they could sit and talk with me while I bake.

I finish setting up chairs and put my apron on. Just as I'm pulling out ingredients, the customers enter.

"Hi Kairi," they greet.

"Hey guys."

"Kairi, you look really wonderful as Sally."

"Thank you. I'm sorry I'm not fully dressed up as her. I would've done the makeup and everything for skin color and whatnot but it's a health hazard and I am making food."

"It's fine. It looks awesome either way."

"Well thank you."

"What are you making today?"

"Well, to go with the theme, I'm making Pumpkin Swiss Cake Roll with Hazelnut Buttercream, Apple Fritters, and Chocolate Creme Pie. I'm gonna make everything decorated to fit with the theme too."

"Wow. Those all sound delicious."

"Thanks."

We all go on having a conversation until time is up and they have to leave. I now have time by myself until the end. I decide to turn on my music and just bake.

Before I know it the last customers are leaving. I start cleaning up and soon enough Haruhi comes in with dishes for me.

"Thanks."

"Of course."

As I'm nearing the end of the dishes, Kyoya walks in. I haven't been alone with him since the other day.

"Hello. What do you need?"

"I would like to apologize for my behavior. I have been rather unpleasant towards you. For that, I apologize. I have talked with my father about our marriage and I have done some thinking. I believe that it would be in both out best interests if we were nice to each other. Therefore I have decided that I will be nicer to you."

"That's it? You're not going to be who you are? You're just gonna be nice? Sorry, but apology not accepted. I don't care if you are nice to me or mean to me. I only care that you be yourself. If you can't do that then I guess we'll have some long years together as a couple."

There is a moment of silence and I can tell he's thinking about what I said. He gets this look on his face that makes me feel uneasy.

"Very well. I will try to 'be myself' around you. I will not promise to do so when others are around, however, I will try to when it is just the two of us."

"Thank you! That's all I wanted. I accept your apology. And, so you aren't the only one, I will try to be more open with you."

"Very well. I'll take my leave now. Have a good weekend."

"You too Kyoya."

As he leaves, Tamaki replaces him.

"Ready to go Kairi?"

"Almost. Five me a sec."

"Ok."

I finish drying the last plate, change out of my costume, and grab my stuff.

"Ok. Let's go."

After we get home, we head to our rooms before meeting up in the music room. We've been working on our song all week and finally finished it. This weekend we plan on practicing together and on our own before we perform it Monday. We practice together until someone gets us for dinner. We put our music away and head to dinner.

"Hey Tamaki?" I ask as we sit down.

"What's up?"

"You've known Kyoya for several years."

"Yeah."

"I was wondering if at any point he's ever...admitted defeat I guess?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, has he ever given up on something and admit that someone else won?"

"Not that I can think of. Hmmm. He might pretend to, but usually he would if he had something else up his sleeve. Why do you ask?"

"Well, it may be nothing but earlier when he was talking wo me he seemed to be admitting defeat and go along with my request, but it felt off to me. I can't quite pinpoint what doesn't fell right, but something does. Maybe it's just me."

"Hey, if something didn't feel quite right then maybe something was off. I could talk to him if you want?"

"No. It's fine. I'm sure it was nothing."

"If you're sure?"

"Yea, I'm sure. How about we eat now?"

"Sounds good."

After we finish eating we say goodnight and go to our rooms. I decide to take a shower before bed. I n the shower I think back to earlier with Kyoya. _What was that? Why did something feel off? I should be happy. He agreed to be himself like I wanted. Why do I feel like this?_

My thoughts are interrupted by my phone letting me know I got a text. I step out of the shower, wrap a towel around me, and check my phone. _Huh. It's from Ryoji._

-Hey! Haven't heard from you in a while and I was just curious about how you're doing. Text me back when you can!

+Hey Ryoji. Sorry it's been a while. I've been busy. How about I come by the restaurant tomorrow and we can catch up?

-Of course! I look forward to it. Why don't you come around noon and I'll pay for your lunch?

+You don't have to do that...

-But I want to!

+Ok. Fine. But just this once!

-Yay!

+I'll see you tomorrow

-Can't wait! Night!

-Goodnight

I finish getting dressed and lay down in bed. I fall asleep thinking about my lunch date tomorrow. Little do I know there is a surprise waiting for me.

* * *

 **O.M.G. Has it really been a month? I feel horrible for making you guys wait. I'm so sorry. My duties in the theatre at school got more intense, seeming as how now I'm assistant director and stage manager because our stage manager left for personal reasons. Now I have a lot more duties and my AP classes are getting more intense so it's been a busy month.**

 **On a slightly happier note I just had my birthday, so now I'm an adult. That's fun. Can't wait to start adulting...**

 **Anyway, I know this chapter is a little shorter than my usual chapters. I'm sorry. I got writer's block and finally had inspiration earlier today so I wrote as much as I could. I know what I want to do with the story in the long run, it's just the in between that I get stuck on when I'm writing. Hopefully, you guys picked up on the bits I was trying to foreshadow with. I have some really fun things planned for this story.**

 **Thank you everyone for reading this story and going along the journey with Kairi. As always, feel free to leave a review and I will message you in response.**


	16. Chapter 14

I wake up to my alarm. I get up, turn it off, and stretch. I change into a comfy pair of jeans and a red V-neck. I grab my phone and head downstairs. By now the staff have figured out that I wake up earlier than Tamaki and usually have coffee in the morning. They started to make me breakfast as well to go with my coffee. It all still feels weird to me. I'm not used to having people to do everything for me.

Sure enough, when I get to the kitchen they already have breakfast for me. I sit down at the table in there and start eating. I feel more comfortable in the kitchen than I do in the dining room. The chefs have grown accustomed to me presence and we talk about their lives and other things.

"Hey Akito. How's your wife? Is she feeling any better?" I ask.

"A little. I think the soup helped. Thank you for the suggestion."

"No problem. Whenever Aiko got sick I'd make her some and she'd feel better soon after."

"Thank you again."

"Don't worry about it."

"So, you look nicer today. Doing anything exciting?"

"Yea. Later I'm meeting up with a friend. We haven't seen each other in a awhile, we're gonna catch up over lunch. Which reminds me, I won't be here for lunch so don't bother making me any."

"Dually noted. Does that mean you'll need the car?"

"No. It's not too far from here and I haven't had a chance to walk anywhere in a while. I'd like the exercise."

"I'll make sure they know not to send the car."

"Thanks."

I finish eating and take my plate and cup to the sink. I quickly wash them and put them away.

"Thank you for breakfast. I think Tamaki will be awake soon. I'm gonna go check on him and then practice. I'll see you later."

"Bye."

I head upstairs and knock on Tamaki's door.

"Hey, you up yet?" I call out. A minute passes before the door opens. "Morning Tamaki."

"Good morning Kairi."

"I'm gonna be leaving around 11:00 to meet up with someone. Before you ask, no I don't want the car to take me. No, you don't need to follow me. I'll be perfectly fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I'll be fine. Will you be fine here alone?"

"I won't be alone. Kyoya is coming over soon."

"Oh. I didn't know he was going to be here."

"I was gonna tell you last night when we decided, but you were already asleep."

"Why is he coming over?"

"We're going to study together. You can join us before you go if you want."

"Uh. Nah. I think I'll let you two study."

"Really? I was kinda hoping you'd say yes. He's kinda boring when we study."

"Tamaki? Would you like me to join you guys?"

"Please!"

"Ok. But only for a little bit. I have to leave at 11."

"Yay! Thank you Kairi."

"No worries. Now go get ready and I'll meet you in the living room."

"Ok."

I go to my room, grab my math and Spanish homework, and head to the living room. I sit on the couch and decide to start on Spanish.

Before long, Tamaki comes in with some textbooks and sits next to me.

"Kyoya is almost here."

"Ok." I go back to the vocab in front of me. _Whose idea was it for me to learn Spanish again? Oh yea. Yuzuru's. He said he wanted me to never need a translator. I guess I'll encounter a lot of different people._

I'm broken from my thoughts when a maid enters, announcing Kyoya's arrival. I look up and see Kyoya walk in.

"Kyoya! You're finally here! Look, Kairi's going to study with us!"

I take note that Tamaki is back to his façade. "Hey Kyoya. Tamaki insisted. Don't worry. I'm just gonna finish my homework and then I have to leave."

"That is alright. I don't mind."

We look at each other for a couple seconds.

"Well, I'm gonna get some snacks. Kyoya would you like some tea? I'll go get some." Tamaki leaves.

Kyoya continues standing there.

"Are you gonna sit?"

"Right." Kyoya sits on the chair next to the couch I'm on. He pulls out his laptop and notebook, and starts working. We work quietly for a couple minutes.

"Are you alright?" Kyoya asks.

"What?"

"You look distressed. I was inquiring about your well-being."

"Oh. It's just my Spanish homework. I'm normally good with learning vocab, but I seem to be struggling with this set."

"May I?" He points to my notebook.

"Sure. Have you taken this class?"

"Yes." He looks over the vocab. As he hands it back he says, "This particular set of vocab words is one of the most difficult. I suggest writing the words in sentences and writing the words out at least seven times. It also helps to verbally say them."

"Thanks. I'll try that."

"No problem."

We continue to work in silence. After a while I glance at my phone. _Shit! I have to go._

I stand up, collect my things, and turn to Kyoya.

"I have to go now. Thanks for the help. I'll see you around."

I walk to the door and leave. As I'm headed up the stairs Tamaki calls out.

"Kairi! Done already?"

"Yea. I gotta get going. I'm just dropping my things in my room and then I'm headed out."

"Ok. I'll see you later."

"Bye."

I got to my room and deposit my homework. I grab my purse and a jacket. I check my phone battery. It's at 80%. It'll be fine. I walk downstairs and leave.

Soon enough I find myself in front of Bits 'N' Bites. It feels weird to enter from the front. I'm so used to entering from the employee entrance. I open the door and walk in. I'm greeted by a familiar face.

"Hey, it's been a while. We all miss you here."

"Thanks. It's only been a week though."

"It's been a long week."

I chuckle. "Is Ryoji in the back?"

"Yeah. Head on back."

"Thanks. Catch you later."

I head on back to Ryoji's office. I think about knocking and decide to just go on in. I open the door and step in.

"Kairi!" Ryoji jumps up and hugs me. "It feels like a lifetime since I last saw you."

"Hello Ryoji. It's only been a week. I saw you when I was with Haruhi."

"I know, I know. It feels like it's been longer. Come, let's go get lunch."

We go sit at a table and order food.

"So, tell me what's up. You have some details to spill."

"Yea. It'll take a while."

"I don't have any pressing matters to attend to. I'm all ears."

"Well, here goes."

I fill him in on everything. The newest addition to the deal, my living with Tamaki, my unofficial engagement to Kyoya, everything.

"So, that man is back at it. Are you alright? That is a lot to take in."

"I'm…I'm fine. It is a lot, and it's definitely going to take some getting used to in Tamaki's house and with Yuzuru. But, I'll manage. I always have. Fortunately, I haven't been in a situation in which I've been alone with Yuzuru yet, so I haven't had to worry about that."

"Well, that's a blessing at least. I'm here for you. Always remember that."

"I know. Now, let's stop talking about depressing thins. Tell me about the woman you've been seeing."

"I haven't been-"

"Please. I know you. Haruhi told me you've been out a lot more lately. So, tell me about her."

"Well. Don't tell Haruhi."

"I won't."

"Ok." He tells me about this woman until we finish eating. After we finish, I say goodbye and leave.

While I'm walking some guy bumps into me. I fall down and the stuff in my bad falls out. He bends down and picks up my things.

"I'm so sorry about that. I should've been watching where I was going."

"It's fine. No harm done. Thanks."

He hands me my stuff and I shove it into my bag. I look up at him and he smiles.

"I'm really, very sorry."

"Don't worry about it." I walk away and head back home. _That guy looked familiar. Do I know him from somewhere? Hmmmm. Oh well. Doesn't matter. I'll probably never see him again so it doesn't matter._

When I get back I find that Kyoya is still here. He appears to be teaching Tamaki about something. I decide to let them work and go to my bedroom. I set my stuff down and grab my sheet music. I head to the music room and pull out my sax. I warm up and then set up my sheet music. I start counting and then play.

The song I'm playing isn't the one Tamaki and I put together. This one is one of mom's favorites. She loved jazz music. After she dies, I learned this song to help cope with her death.

I play the song with everything in me. All the emotions I've been feeling this last week all come out in the song. By the time I finish, I've started crying. I hear someone start clapping behind me. I swing around and see Kyoya standing at the door. I quickly turn back and wipe my face. When I look back he's still standing there.

"That was quite impressive. You play very well."

"Thanks." There is a short pause. "Did you need something?"

"Right. Tamaki asked me to come get you. He said dinner was ready."

"Ok. Are you staying for dinner?" He nods. "Ok. Let him know I'll be down in a minute."

He turns around and leaves. I put my sax away and go to my bedroom. I set down my sheet music and take a minute to compose myself. After I feel like I don't look like I was crying just now I head down.

I sit down at the table and dinner is served. Tamaki asks me how my visit went and I tell him it was nice to catch up with them. I ask them how studying went. Tamaki starts talking about Kyoya helping him learn something. Kyoya just sits there and eats.

Before long, we've all finished eating. Kyoya decides it's time for him to leave but Tamaki insists he stays longer. Kyoya gives in and we move to the movie room to watch a movie. Kyoya and I sit on the couch and Tamaki snuggles up in the bean bag.

Shortly after the movie starts Tamaki falls asleep.

"I think you wore him out today," I comment.

"It would appear so."

We go back to watching the movie. After a little while Kyoya speaks.

"Are you alright?"

"Yea. Why?"

"Earlier you were crying. I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Oh. That. The song I was playing was mom's favorite song. She loved jazz. After she dies I learned it to cope with her death. Every time I need to let out built up emotions I play that song. What you saw was me finally letting out all the emotions I've built up over the last week and a half."

"I see. Are you feeling better?"

I take a moment to think. "Yea. I mean, a lot has happened so I should be more upset, but I'm not as upset as I thought. I guess I got used to things changing. I've never really stayed with the same surroundings for long."

There's a moment of silence between us. " I think you're stronger than you think. I know what you've been through. I know about all the homes and incidents. I don't know your side of the story and if you ever want to talk about it I'll listen. However, from what I do know, I think you are a very strong woman."

"Really? You really think so?"

"I do."

"Thanks. And thank you for checking in with me. I've only known a few people who cared enough to check in with me."

"It's my pleasure. You were right about me. Despite the tough, not-caring façade I put on, I do care about people. I'm not as nonchalant as I let on."

"I can see that. I really think you enjoy helping others. I also think you would do anything to make sure those you are for are safe. That's why I didn't hate you. I never did. Sure, I was pissed at first, but after some observing I decided you weren't a bad guy. I know you do everything for a reason. I was hoping you would tell me why you wanted me to join the club, but I decided that it wasn't time for me to know. I figured you would tell me if and when you were ready to. So, don't sweat about it. And don't worry about spilling your guts to me. When you're ready to tell me something just let me know and I'll listen. Until then, don't' worry about it. From what I hear, you have a lot of worrying to do as is with your family. My only request about that is that you don't overdo it. I know Tamaki and the others would be worried sick if you collapsed or something."

"What about you? Would you be worried?"

"I'm always worried. I just don't let it rule me."

"You are very mature."

"Thanks? I'll take that as a compliment."

The movie ends and the credits roll. I get up and turn it off. I look at Tamaki.

"What should we do with him?"

"Just leave him there."

"Are you sure? I can take him to his room."

"Yeah. It's what he gets for falling asleep."

"I'll let the staff know he's here."

There is a pause. "Well, I think it's time for me to leave. As you said earlier, I have some things to attend to regarding my family."

"Ok. I'll see you out."

"Thank you for dinner and the movie."

"Don't thank me. That was all Tamaki."

"That may be so, but you kept me company whereas he fell asleep."

I chuckle. "Well then you're welcome for not falling asleep. I'll let him know you thanked him for his hospitality."

"Thank you."

"Of course. And thank you. For listening to me."

"As you said, I'd do anything for those I care about." With that he gets into his limo and leaves.

 _What does that mean? I know he'd do anything for- wait. Does that- does that mean? No. We've only known each other for a couple weeks. And not only that, he thought I hated him for most of it. There's no way. He probably meant I'm close to Tamaki and he cares about Tamaki and was therefore making sure I was ok, for Tamaki's sake. That's it!_

I walk upstairs and find a maid. I let her know Tamaki is asleep in the movie room and ask her to let the others know to not disturb him. I then thank her and tell her to go to bed. She nods and disappears. I lay down and fall asleep thinking about today's events.

...

Kyoya POV

"As you said, I'd do anything for those I care about." I get into the limo and we leave.

 _I can't believe I just said that. What was I thinking? I just said it without thinking. God, what did I do? What is she thinking? Does she hate me now? What if she doesn't-no. I'm not going to stress about it. I'll just act like nothing happened. Right now I have other things to worry about._

When we arrive I go straight to my room. I pull out my laptop and get to work.

* * *

 **...yea...I did a POV change at the end. I just felt it was necessary to the story. I cannot and will not promise that more POV changes will occur in the future. I will probably only use them if I feel they are needed for the story.  
**

 **Anyway, what do you guys think so far? I put a lot of things in this chapter. I hadn't intended for it all to occur in this chapter, it just flowed well this way. There was more foreshadowing in this chapter for something I have planned. I'm super excited to write more. I have the motivation to write, just not enough time. But as always, I will update when I can.**

 **Remember, you all are amazing people. I love you all. Thanks for sticking this far. You all deserve a medal.**

 **As always, feel free to leave a review. I'm all ears and I love hearing anything you have to say.**


	17. Chapter 15

_Ugh. Must I get up?_

I groggily sit up and stretch. I reach over and grab my phone. I see I have a text from Yuzuru.

+I've decided that, in order to give you an opportunity to spend time with me as your father, you will join Tamaki and I for dinner on Sundays. You are no longer responsible for making the meal. This is non-negotiable. I expect you to be there tonight and do not forget our agreement concerning treating me like your father.

I groan and roll my eyes. _Really? Fuck. This'll be a pain._

I get up and throw on some comfy clothes. I leave my room and head to the kitchen. When I get down there I find breakfast is already set up for me.

"Good morning Miss Kairi. Did you have a good time yesterday?"

"I did, thanks Akito. I still wish you'd just all me Kairi."

"Like I said before-"

"I know. I'm just not used to this whole thing. All this, honorific this and honorific that. I miss being able to do things for myself. It feels like it's been forever since I last cooked a meal for anyone." I sigh. "Sorry. It's not your fault. I'm just a little homesick."

"That's alright. How about this? In the kitchen I'll cal you Kairi, but as soon as you leave or someone important enters I call you Miss Kairi."

"Really? You'd do that for me?"

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes! Please yes! You're the best." I jump up and hug him. He chuckles.

"My pleasure, Kairi Now, hurry up and eat. You have things to do."

I giggle. "Ok."

After I finish eating, I clean my dishes and head to the movie room. I quietly open the door and sneak in. I creep over to Tamaki and move my mouth right next to his ear.

"Hey Tamaki. Haruhi's getting married," I whisper.

"Haruhi's getting married..." he mutters in his slee. Then his eyes open wide. "HARUHI'S GETTING MARRIED!"

I burst out in laughter. Tamaki quickly realizes what I did.

"Kairi. Did you just give me a heart attack for your amusement?"

"Yea. It was funny. Now get up. It's almost 8 and we need to practice together at least once."

I walk out of the room and, on my way to my room, a maid stops me.

"Pardon me Miss. There's a young man at the door for you. Shall I let him in?"

"A young man? Uh. Sure. I'll meet him at the entrance."

"Yes Miss." She hurries off to let him in. I smooth out my clothes and hair and walk to the entrance. When I get there I see the guy from yesterday standing there. As I approach he looks over and smiles.

"We meet again. How may I help you?" I politely ask.

"Right. Yesterday, after you left, I noticed you forgot this." He holds up my locket. "I tried to run after you, but I couldn't find you."

"My locket. I didn't even realize I had it in my purse. Thank you Mr..."

"Hunter. Derek Hunter. It's no trouble. I still feel bad for running into you."

"Derek Hunter? Where have I heard that name before? Have we met before? You look a little familiar to me, but I can't quite pinpoint it."

"I doubt it. I'm from America. I just recently came to Japan. I'm hoping to find a girl I once knew. She left when we were kids and I was hoping to find her."

"Wait. America? Where in America, may I ask?"

"Washington."

"Hang on. How old did you say you were when she left?"

"I didn't I was 7, though."

"Oh my god."

"What's the matter?"

Instead of answering, I send a punch to his face. He catches my hand and looks at me in shock.

"What was-"

"Don't worry about pain. Pain just means-"

"that you're doing something right... Kairi?"

"Derek?"

"Oh my god. It's really you! I found you! I finally found you!" He hugs me tightly in excitement.

I pull away from him after a minute. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you."

"No shit Sherlock. You already said that earlier. I mean why are you looking for me? And how did you get here? And while we're at it, what's with the scar?"

"Woah. Slow down. One at a time. I have questions too."

"You're right. Sorry. Here, let's move to a more comfortable area. Kihara? Would you mind having the car brought around front? We're going out.:

"Yes Miss." She bows and leaves.

"I have to go change, but you're welcome to come with." He shrugs. I sigh and motion for him to follow. When we get in my room I go to the dresser and pull out jeans and a nicer shirt. I go to the bathroom and change quickly. I come out, pull on some shoes, put my jacket on, and grab my purse.

"Ok. The car should be ready now. Shall we?"

"Sure."

We head out and get in the car.

"I figured we could go to this restaurant I know. You ok with that? DOn't worry about money. It won't be a problem."

"Sure."

"Sweet." I lean forward to the driver. "Bits 'N' Bites please."

"Yes Miss."

"Thanks." I lean back and turn to Derek. "I gotta text Tamaki real quick and then we can talk."

"Ok."

I pull out my phone and text Tamaki.

-Hey something came up and I can't practice right now. I'll be back by 3:30 at the latest. Don't worry about me. I'll explain later.

I send the text and put my phone away.

"Ok. That's settled. Now, where to start?"

"Hmm. How about we take turns asking questions?"

"Sounds good. You start."

"Ok. Well, first of all, how are you?"

I chuckle. "All these years, and that's the first thing you ask? I'm ok. Life's been a little more life than usual, but I'm handling it. My turn. How are you?"

He chuckles. "I'm better than I have been. Right now I'm relieved and overjoyed to have found you. So, who's Tamaki?"

"Oh boy. That's a long story. Hang on to that. We're almost there, so it'd be easier if I answer once we sit down."

"Ok."

"Miss, we've arrived."

"Thank you. I don't know how long we'll be. If I don't call before 3, head on back. I told Tamaki I'd be back by 3:30."

"Yes Miss."

"Thank you." Derek and I get out of the car and head inside. When we enter I see Kyo is working.

"Hey Kyo."

"Kairi. What's up? Here to see Ryoji?"

"Nah. My friend and I are here to eat."

"Oh? And who is this male friend of yours?"

"This is Derek. And don't even think about it Kyo."

"I wasn't-"

"Yes you were."

"Ok. You got me. I was."

"Thank you. Is table 11 free?"

He glances at the seating. "Yeah. You wanna sit there? You should know that he's here."

"Ugh. Fuck. How about table K?"

"That's open."

"We'll sit there."

"You sure?"

"Yea."

"Alright. Here." He hands me two menus. "I think Katerina is gonna be your waitress."

"Ok. Thanks."

"No problem. See you around."

"Yea. See ya."

I lead Derek to table K. It's in a room connected to the kitchen. It's not as nice VIP, but you still get isolation from the rest of the restaurant.

"This is better. The only one who'll interrupt us will be Katerina. Look at your menu and decide what you want. She'll be here in 2 minutes. After we order I'll answer your question. It'll take a while and I don't want us getting interrupted."

"Ok." We look over our menus. Exactly 2 minutes later Katerina comes in.

"Hi Carrot. Who's this with you?" Katerina asks.

"Hi onion. This is my friend Derek," I reply.

"Nice to meet you Derek. I'm Katerina. I'll be your waitress today. Are you ready to order?"

"Uh, yeah. I'll have the halibut fish 'n' chips and water," Derek orders.

"Ok. Kairi, usual?" I nod. "Ok. I''ll be back with your drinks soon."

"Thanks. Ok. Now to answer your question-"

"Kairi." I look up to see who interrupted me.

"Hello Yuzuru. How are you today?" I greet.

"I'm quite well, thank you. And you?"

"I'm well. Did you need something?"

"Can we talk, in private."

I sigh and stand up. "I'll be right back," I say to Derek. To Yuzuru, "Please make this quick."

We step into the empty VIP room.

"Hello father. What can I do for you?" I ask in a nauseatingly daddy's little girl voice.

"Really?"

"Oh come on. That was funny." He just gives me the look. "Hey, you wanted me to act normal. That was normal."

He sighs. "Let's just save that for alter. We'll have plenty of time at dinner tonight."

"Fine. What do you want? I'd like to get back to my friend."

"I was planning on giving you this tonight, but seeming as how we're both here I'll give it to you now." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a credit card.

"What's this?"

"A credit card."

"I know that. I mean why are you handing me a credit card?"

"Because it ids yours now. I probably don't need to say this, but please don't spend an outrageous amount. We may be rich, but it's not an infinite supply."

"Wait. I'm sorry. You're giving me a credit card. For me to use? I'm confused."

"You are my daughter. While the public may not know it yet, we both do. You need to get used to having the money and spending some on dresses and jewelry. Remember, you will be expected to dress accordingly at parties and other social gatherings. To give you practice you will start accompanying either Tamaki or Kyoya to events. I'm sure the Hitachiin twins would love to assist you on proper apparel. You will use the card for outfits, if nothing else. You may use the card for other things. That is all. I will take my leave now. I will see you at dinner."

He leaves after saying that. _What just happened? Did he just give me a card because I'm his daughter or because he wants me to start dressing appropriately? I'm confused._

I shake off my confusion and head back to Derek. When I enter he looks up and I see our food is on the table.

"Sorry about that. He, well, he's part of that explanation." I sit down and begin telling him the story. After I finish he just sits there in silence for a minute.

"Wow. That's one hell of a secret."

"Yea. Technically you're not on the list of people I can tell, but as long as you pretend you don't know any of it we'll be fine."

"Who knew the girl I once knew was secretly from a rich family."

"You're never gonna let this go are you?"

"Nope." We chuckle.

"Now that that's settles, it's my turn. Where'd you get the scar?"

Suddenly, there's a shift in his demeanor. He gets a very serious look on his face.

"Right. My scar. Since you've been honest about your secret, I guess I can tell you mine. But you can't tell anyone and nobody can know that you know."

"Ok. My lips are sealed."

"I'm a gang leadder."

"What?"

"Hear me out. After you left, I fell into a bit of a depression and ended up joining a gang. After years, I ended up climbing the hierarchy. I got so far as to the former leader's right hand man. When he died, he passed the leadership to me. I got this scar when he died."

"Oh my god. Oh, my god."

"Hey, it's still me. I'm still the same person you knew. I'm just stronger and have more influence."

"Oh, my, god."

"Please say something else."

"Derek. You're a gang leader."

"Yeah?"

"That means you did it. Oh my god Derek. You finally did it. Good for you."

"That's...not the reaction I was expecting."

"What? Did you think I'd hate you?"

"Kind of."

"How could I? You said you would become stronger and more financially well off. I'd say becoming a gang leader fulfills both of those."

"You remember that?"

"Of course. How could I forget?" There is a small pause.

"Well, I guess now we're both caught up."

"Yea. man, it's been a long time. Well, it's your turn. Any more questions?"

"Hmm. Well, how are you doing relationship-wise? Boyfriend? Girlfriend?"

"No. I've never had the opportunity. You should understand why. With my constant moving there was no point. Besides, I don't mind being a loner. What about you?"

"Me? No. I never liked any of the people around me like that. I've only met one person and that...Nevermind."

"What?"

"It's nothing. Forget it."

"Come on. No secrets."

"Just leave it alone. It's never gonna happen, so I'm not gonna bother trying."

"How do you know it's not gonna happen?"

"Because she's engaged to someone else."

"So? If she doesn't know then how can she decide if it's never gonna happen? What if she secretly likes you too? Maybe she's marrying someone who came in second to you, but because you never said anything she assumed you didn't like her back."

"You sound very wise on this matter for someone who's never been in a relationship."

"I blame it on the Host Club."

"Well, maybe I'll try some day."

"You better. The sooner the better. If I find out she got married before you said something I'll come after you."

"I'd like to see you try."

"I've gotten better since we were kids."

"Oh really? Last I remember you couldn't beat me once."

"I've been training."

"Well, we might have to put it to a test."

"You're on. But not now. I have a dinner to go to in a little more than an hour and it wouldn't go well if I showed up looking like I was just in a fight."

"Fine. Give me your phone and I'll add myself to your contacts. We can make arrangements later."

"Very well." I hand him my phone. He adds himself and hands it back to me. "Well, I suppose we should leave. If we stay any longer Ryoji will find out and then we'll never leave."

Derek chuckles. "Sounds like an interesting person." We both get up and collect our stuff. I lead the way and leave the restaurant. I call the car and we stand there and wait.

"Where do you want us to drop you off?"

"Oh. Uh, I'm staying at the Kasanoda compound. When they found out I was visiting they insisted I stay with them. I'm sure they want to form a good relationship between them and my gang."

"Wait, you're staying with Ritsu?"

"Yeah, that's one of them. Why, do you know him?"

"Yea. He goes to Ouran. I've helped him with some homework before."

"Gotcha." Just then the car pulls up. I open the door and motion for Derek to go in. He climbs in and I follow.

"The Kasanoda compound please. We're dropping him off first."

"Yes Miss," the driver replies and we head off. The car ride is short and when we get there he makes me promise to text him later. He leaves and we head back home. By the time we get there I only have a little less than 20 minutes to change and get ready for dinner. I knock on Tamaki's door and he opens it.

"Hey. sorry about earlier. I'll explain on the ride over. Right now I need your help."

"Hi. With what?"

"I don't know what to wear. How nice do I need to look?"

"For now, just a nice dress. We'll have to take you shopping in the near future for clothing more suitable to father's standards. Let's see what you have."

"Thanks." We go to my room and I pull out all the dresses I own.

"That's it? You only have two dresses?"

"Well, I didn't need them so I didn't bother."

"Ok. Wear the purple one. It's the nicer of the two."

"Got it. Anything else?"

"Do you own heels?"

"No."

"What about flats?"

"I have a pair somewhere. They're black."

"That works."

"Ok." I go to the closet and change into the dress and find my flats. I come back out and show Tamaki. "Well?"

"You look nice. It'll pass this time. He'll be more lenient since it's your first time and you don't have more suitable clothing."

"Ok. Thanks. Let's go, I guess." We head downstairs and leave. In the car I tell him about Derek showing up. Then I tell him about the credit card and what Yuzuru said about future events.

"Really? Hmm. Well, I guess he has a point. It is good practice for you."

"I understand that. I just feel like the credit card is him trying to but me."

"I can understand that. I'm sure it's not what he intended."

"I don't know. We'll see I guess." We pull up to the mansion and get out. Tamaki turns to me.

"Ready?"

"No. But I have to be. Let's just go."

"Ok."

* * *

 **Hey, so I know I left on a chapter was ending up longer than I intended. So the next chapter will have info on what happens at dinner. So, don't worry about that. It will be addressed.**

 **For those wondering, Kairi orders the same thing every time she eats at Bits 'N' Bites. It's the first thing she ate after her "mother" died. She had spent several days not eating anything, so when she finally gave in and ate, it ended up being what she had. If you really wanna know what it is let me know and I can tell ya'll's.**

 **As of this moment I don't have a name for the gang that Derek is part of. If you guys want to suggest names, I'll pick from those.**

 **I have been waiting for this chapter since I first thought up Derek. He's by far my favorite part of this story thus far. I hope you guys find him at least interesting. He'll be important to this story farther down along the story.**

 **As always, please feel free to comment. I happily accept them. Even if it's to criticize something. I don't pretend I'm perfect. I know I'm not. Hell, I don't proofread my chapters before updating them. I am 100% certain I made mistakes. So if you want to criticize I'll gladly accept those too. Thanks, and I'll see you guys next chapter.**


	18. Chapter 16

Tamaki's alarm goes off and it takes everything in me to wake up. I groggily sit up and yawn. While stretching I suddenly recall last night.

 _Ugh. That was rough. It probably could have gone better._

*Flashback*

As soon as we get inside, I can tell this is going to be an interesting night. We take our jackets off and hand them and my purse to the servants waiting. Then we're lead tot he dining room.

Yuzuru is already sitting when we enter and he stands up to greet us.

"Good evening Tamaki, Kairi."

"Good evening," we both reply.

"Shall we eat?" He gestures us to sit down. We do. Tamaki sits to Yuzuru's left and Yuzuru gestures for me to sit to his right. As soon as we're all seated, the servants bring in the appetizer. We seem to be having calamari. As soon as I see it I scoot back a little. Tamaki and Yuzuru start eating and after a minute Tamaki notices I'm not eating.

"Kairi, it's calamari. It's not as bad as it looks," Tamaki explains.

"Thanks. I know what calamari is. I am a chef," I reply.

"Ok. Then is something wrong?"

"No. Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

He shrugs and continues eating. After they finish eating, the servants retrieve our plates and replace them with the main course. Upon looking at it, I realize it's Teriyaki Chicken. _Then that means..._ I pick up my fork and move the food around a little. _Yup. Sesame seeds. I'll just move my food around so it looks like I'm eating._

"So, Kairi," Yuzuru starts.

"Yes?"

"Have you thought about where you're going to shop?"

"Pardon?"

"For your clothes."

"Oh. Um. Not really. I figured I'd go to the thrift store."

Tamaki, who was in the middle of chewing, starts coughing as if he had just choked on his food.

"Are you alright Tamaki?" I ask.

After he recovers he replies, "Yes. Sorry, father. She was just joking. We were going to talk to the Hitachiins about some temporary new clothes until we can get her some permanent ones."

I look at Tamaki quizzically. He nods. "Yeah. I'm sorry. That was a bad joke. Just as Tamaki said, I plan on discussing it with Mrs. Hitachiin."

"I see," Yuzuru replies. After that, it goes silent again except for the sounds of them eating. Once again, after they finish, the servants replace our main course with dessert, which looks like a German Kompott. Upon closer inspection, I notice it's not exactly a normal one. Usually, they consist of berries but this appears to have mangos and papaya in addition to the berries. _Really? mangos? Fuck. Could this get any worse?_

They finish eating and the dishes are taken away. Yuzuru stands up and turns to me.

"Kairi, may I speak with you privately?"

"Ok."

"Follow me. tamaki, we won't be long and then you can leave."

I stand up and we leave. he leads me to his office and gestures for me to sit; I do.

"I noticed tonight you did not eat anything. Is something the matter?"

"No."

"Don't forget our agreement and your promise."

I sigh. "Did you read my medical records?"

"I've seen them."

"Ok. But did you read them?"

"I will confess I had someone summarize them."

"Then you don't know."

"Know what?"

"Fun fact. There are 8 very uncommon food allergies according to the American Government. These are red meat, sesame seeds, avocados, marshmallows, corn, mangos, dried fruit, and hot dogs. Most people don't have to worry about these allergies as they are very uncommon. As a chef, I have to be aware of these. As a human, I am very aware of 3 of these. Sesame seeds, avocados, and mangoes. Which two of these three were in tonight's meal?"

"Well, the teriyaki had sesame seeds and the Kompott had mangos. What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I'm allergic to sesame seeds, mangos, and avocados. And you tried to feed me two of these. Lucky for me, I am a chef and can quickly identify the ingredients in meals presented before me."

"I did not realize. I apologize for my carelessness. Next time I will be sure to check for food allergies."

"Is that all you needed?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll be leaving." I stand up and walk to the door. I open it and just before I leave I say, "You said you loved me and that you want to be my dad. yet, you couldn't even bother to read my medical records. If you had, you would have known about my allergies. I can't pretend to like someone if they can't bother to try."

I walk until I find Tamaki.

"Everything all right?" Tamaki asks.

"I'll tell you in the car. Let's go."

We leave and drive home. I explain what happened on the ride back. I'm finishing up as we pull up to the house.

"Well, he kinda had it coming," Tamaki remarks. "You aren't wrong. He should have realized. Although I do wonder, as a chef you must have to cook with those ingredients."

"Yes. When handling avocados and mangos I always wear gloves. With sesame seeds, I can touch them. It's just annoying for me when I eat them. My mouth gets itchy and it's annoying."

"Ok. That makes sense. So, that explains why you didn't eat the entree or the dessert, but why not the calamari?"

"Oh. Um. There was a thing with a person. Can we just leave it at that? At least for now? When I'm ready, I'll tell you."

"Ok. Well, after that disaster you must be hungry. Come."

We go to the kitchen and Tamaki pulls out some things.

"Are you cooking for me?"

"You may be a chef, but I do have a few things I can cook well."

I laugh. "We'll see about that."

We make small talk until he finishes. Then he places a plate of fried rice in front of me.

"Bon appetit."

I chuckle and take a bite. I chew slowly, making sure to fully evaluate it. After a minute or so, Tamaki gets impatient.

"So? What do you think?"

"Hmm. Well, it tastes like fried rice. The presentation could have been better. It's not too salty and there's not too much soy sauce. There's a good balance between the vegetables, the rice, and garlic. Overall, I'd say it was good. If I were ordering fried rice, I'd expect it to taste like this. Well done."

Tamaki lets out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad you like it. Now hurry up and eat. We can watch a movie tonight in my room if you'd like."

"When you put it that way, I better hurry."

We go to his room and fall asleep to _The Hobbit._

*End Flashback*

I get up and poke Tamaki.

"Wake up. We have to get ready for school."

"Mmm. 5 more minutes."

I chuckle. "C'mon. Up you go." As I say it I [ull off his covers. He jumps up immediately.

"Fine. I'm awake."

I chuckle and head to my room. After getting dressed I head down to the kitchen. I eat breakfast quickly and go back upstairs to grab my stuff. When I go back down I see Tamaki waiting for me at the entrance.

"Ready?" Tamaki asks.

"Yea. Let's go."

By the time lunch comes around I'm ready to sleep for a thousand years. I sit down next to Tamaki and Kyoya.

"Kairi, you look exhausted. Is something wrong?" Tamaki inquires.

"I'm fine. It's just been a long day so far. I feel like the teachers here are trying to put us to sleep."

Tamaki chuckles. "It's not that bad. Well, look at it this way. We have our performance after this and then you have a free period you can sleep in."

"Oh god. We perform today. Ugh. I totally forgot."

"Do you have your music?"

"Yes. I made sure to put it away after I finished practicing the last time."

"Then we'll be fine. We can do it."

"Yes. You're right. I just forgot about it is all."

After the bell rings Tamaki and I head to our next class. On the board, the teacher has written out the order in which we will perform. Unfortunately, Tamaki and I are first. Once the teacher sees us, she comes over and tells Tamaki and me to go get ready. We grab our music, I grab a sac, and we head to the practice room to warm up.

"You wanna just go over a little of what we do together? We can start just before you come in and play a little," Tamaki suggests.

"Sounds good to me."

"Cool."

We start playing and after a minute or so we stop.

"I think what was good enough. You think you're warmed up enough?"

"Yea. You?"

"I'm good."

"Ok. Well, let's go out there then. Let's give them something to remember."

We head out and see everyone is anxious. Tamaki and I head to the front and prepare. Once the teacher gives the word we start. Tamaki starts the intro and I come in and we just have fun.

After we finish, the classroom erupts in applause. The teacher comes over and informs us we did very well.

"Nice job Tamaki."

"You too Kairi. It seems everyone loved it."

We both smile and sit down. After the last group goes, the teacher congratulates all of us on doing a good job.

"Good job everyone. Now, as all of you know, the arts festival is approaching. After today's performances, I have made a decision about who will be performing at the festival. This year's performing duo is...Suoh and Himura. Well done both of you."

Everyone claps and Tamaki hugs me.

"We dit it Kairi!"

"What? I'm confused."

"Oh right. You don't know. Every year the school hosts the arts festival to show off the hard work of the students. The best of each area are chosen to present their work. We've been chosen to perform our song at the festival. This is amazing. It is super competitive to get in."

"Ok. Good for us then?"

"Yes!"

I'm still confused but I smile anyway. I can ask more about it later. Everyone comes up and congratulates us. While they are surrounding us, the bell rings and everyone disperses to get their stuff. I bid Tamamki farewell and head to the library. I decide to nap during my free period.

After the bell rings, I head to the club room. I find I'm the first to arrive and I decide to start prepping for today's menu. After a while, I hear everyone in the club room and I finish the last couple things left. Then I head out so we can start.

Time flies by pretty quickly and before I know it club is over. I start washing the dishes Haruhi brings in. After I finish I grab my stuff and go to the clubroom. Tamaki is waiting for me and Kyoya is still there.

"Hey Tamaki, can I talk to Kyoya for a sec?"

"No problem. I'll wait for you at the car."

"Thanks."

Tamaki smiles and leaves.

"Hey. So, about Friday." Kyoya freezes for a second.

"What about it?"

"I wanted to thank you again for listening. You don't know how much it means to me to have someone there willing to listen."

"It was my pleasure." After a second he adds, "If you ever want or need to talk, I'm willing to listen."

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind. Same to you. If you need or want someone to listen, I'm here."

"Thank you."

"Of course. Well, I shouldn't keep Tamaki waiting. He gets grumpy when he's hungry. I'll see you tomorrow."

I turn and leave. It doesn't take long to get to the car. After getting in, we leave. In the car, I get a text from Derek.

-Hey.

+What's up?

-Do you have a minute?

+I'm in the car, so yea. What do you need?

-Are you alone?

+No. Tamaki is with me.

-Let me know when you're alone.

+Ok...

Pretty soon we get home and I head upstairs to my room. Once I'm inside, I set my stuff down and pull out my phone.

+I'm alone now. What's up?

-Can I call you?

+Sure.

A second later my phone rings. I answer.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Hey. So, I've come across some information I thought you might be interested in."

"Ok. What's it about?"

"Um. I don't know if this is something you want to talk about over the phone. Can you meet me in person?"

"Tonight?"

"The sooner, the better."

"Let me see. I'm gonna put you on hold for a sec."

"Ok."

I put him on hold and go over to Tamaki's room. I knock and he answers.

"Hey. So, would it be ok if I borrowed the car for a while?"

"I don't need to be anywhere. Why?"

"I was gonna go meet up with a friend."

"Ok. No problem. Do you need help getting the driver?"

"No. I was gonna drive myself. Is that ok?"

"You know how to drive?"

"Yea. I learned a while back."

"I guess it's ok."

"Awesome. Thanks. I'll see you later."

"Bye."

I head back to my room and take Derek off hold.

"Ok. I'm good to meet you. Where do you wanna meet up?"

"Somewhere private where we won't get interrupted."

"Hmmm. What about a karaoke place? They're private and it wouldn't be abnormal for a couple teenagers to go."

"That sounds good. There's one on Main and 3rd. Meet me there?"

"Ok. I'll leave now. See you soon."

I hang up, grab my stuff, and leave. I quickly get in the car and drive away. _What could he need to talk about? He said he had information. Infor on what? Why does it need to be in person and private? Hmmmm._

It doesn't take me long to arrive. I park, get out, and walk inside. I see Derek there and walk up to him.

"Hey. I already reserved a room. Follow me."

"Ok."

We head to a nearby room. After telling the staff we would not like anything, we're left alone.

"Derek. What is this about?"

"I didn't want to talk about this over the phone."

"Just get on with it."

"Ok," he takes a deep breath. "So, with my influence, I'm privy to information. An hour ago, word came in about someone I had tagged."

"Ok. Who?"

"You're not gonna like it."

"Who?"

"Nicholas Dogooder."

My heart stops. "How do you know that name?"

"While I was searching for you, I looked into your past. During my research, I learned about him. I had him tagged so I would know where he was at all times."

"He's in prison. Why are you bringing him up?"

"Well, I found out he was released and is headed to Japan."

"No. No. No, no, no, no, no. This can't be happening. I was assured he was never getting out. Not only that, my locations have always been kept secret. There's no way he could've found me."

Amidst my freaking out I start to have a panic attack. Derek leans over and hugs me.

"Hey. I want you to name 5 things you can see." I do. "Now 4 things you can feel." I oblige. "3 things you can hear...2 things you can smell...1 thing you can taste...Better?"

"Yea. Thanks. Where'd you learn how to ground someone?"

"I had an opportunity to take a class a while back and I figured why not. Now I'm glad I did."

"Do you know if he knows where I am?"

"My sources tell me he might. From the sound of it, it seems like he's coming here."

"Fuck. Ok. I need to think."

"Hey. Don't worry. You've got me."

"Thanks."

"And from the sounds of it, you've got a very wealthy family and some pretty wealthy friends."

"You're right. I just...I don't want to lose this. For once in my life, I have something concrete. I can't lose this."

"And you won't. I promise."

"Thanks." I take a deep breath. "Ok. I know what I need to do. Thank you for telling me. If I need your help, I'll be sure to let you know. I should get going. Lot's to do."

"Don't sweat it. It'll all be ok. We'll make it work. If you need anything, don't hesitate."

"I won't. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye. Get home safe."

"I will." I leave and go back home. When I get home I go upstairs and knock on Tamaki's door.

"Kairi. That wasn't very long."

"How trustworthy is the club?"

"What?"

"Can I trust the club? All of you. I know I can trust you, but what about the rest of the club? When all is said and done, can I count on them?"

"Yes. 100% yes. What's this about?"

"I need to assemble the club. Now."

"Ok."

Not long after, the whole club is sitting in our living room.

"Kairi, what's this about?" Kyoya asks.

"Well, now that everyone is here I guess I can start. Before I do, I need something from each of you. Your word. I need to know that no matter what I can count on each of you. And if I need you to keep a secret, that you will. Can everyone promise that?"

"You have my word," Haruhi promises.

"Mine too," Tamaki adds.

"And ours," the twins reply.

"You can count on me," Honey says.

"Me too," Mori reassures.

"I promise," Kyoya says.

"Thank you. All of you. I will hold you all to it. Now, in order for you guys to understand, I'll have to give you some backstory. I'll tell you now, this involves my past and it is very difficult for me to talk about. I haven't thought about it in a long time, so please be patient with me."

Kyoya sits next to me. "Don't worry. We're here for you."

"Thanks." He starts rubbing my back to comfort me. "Ok. So, as you all know, I went through a lot of foster homes. When I was little, I think I was 8, I was in a foster home. I only had one foster parent in this home, a man. Nicholas Dogooder. I know, weird last name. Anyway, I tried to be a good kid and not get sent off. One night, he took advantage of that attribute. He...um...well...he molested me. I didn't want to be a bad girl, so I didn't fight him after a while. This went on for 2 years. Then, someone found out and the police got involved. Before I knew it, he was in prison and I was being sent off to another country with a new last name. I guess they didn't want him to be able to track me or something. It was after that that I became a tough girl/delinquent. I made sure I knew how to fight and I became antisocial. It was a very dark time for me. It wasn't until I met Uncle that I came out of it. He and his wife loved me. Their daughter treated me like family, and I was happy. And then you all know the rest up until this point. It has recently, as in a couple hours ago, come to my attention that he is out of jail and headed to Japan, specifically here. I need your guys' help. I have no intention of leaving this place. I don't want to leave the life I finally have. Will you all please lend me your help?"

They all sit there for a second, taking it all in.

"You can count on me. Anything you need you may have," Kyoya offers.

"Thank you."

"Us too," reply the twins.

"Takashi and I will help too!" Honey exclaims.

"I'll do what I can," promises Haruhi.

"You didn't even have to ask," replies Tamaki.

"Thank you all. This means a lot to me. Now, I don't really have a plan at the moment. My first goal was to make sure I had people I could count on."

"Well you have us," Kyoya reassures.

"Thank you. I also have an old friend of mine. I met him shortly after it all happened and he helped teach me to fight. We were recently reunited and he's the one who told me. Let's just say he has connections and influence. He's with me."

"Kairi. Does dad know?" Tamaki asks.

"I don't know. I haven't told him. As far as I'm concerned he doesn't know anything about me. After last night, I don't have any faith in him."

"Don't you think you should tell him?"

"No. He'll want to send me away or put me in some sort of witness protection, or something. I'm not leaving. You guys can't tell your parents. They'll tell him."

"We promise," they all reply.

"Kairi, what about this," Kyoya starts. He goes on to lay out a plan.

"That might work. It'll take some talking to my dad, but I think that'll work. I just hope it goes well. If it doesn't, well, I'll probably be sent away."

"Is everyone clear on what they need to do?" Kyoya asks. Everyone nods. "Alright, then let's get started."

* * *

 **Hey all. I know. It's been over a month. Sorry. I recently got a second job and my first one started back up and I had no time to update. I also have AP testing this week and next so it's been hectic with teachers wanting to do finals and me having to prepare for exams. Soon enough I graduate and I won't have to worry about school until the fall.**

 **Anyway, the song Tamaki and Kairi play is on YouTube. Look up Autumn Leaves - Saxophone with Piano. Or, you can copy the following link and put it in your browser.**

 **watch?v=mBACGYh7mRo**

 **I feel like there was something else I was gonna say, but I can't remember anymore. Hmmm. Oh well. Must not have been important.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know I did. This went in a direction I didn't anticipate. So, this'll be fun to explore.**

 **As always feel free to leave a comment. I love hearing what you guys have to say. Even if it's criticism I don't mind. I'll see you all next time.**


	19. Chapter 17

The next day, I'm nervous and it shows. During one of our breaks Tamaki comes up to me and asks if I am ok. He says I've been tapping my foot all day.

"Sorry Tamaki. I'm fine. I'm just nervous about asking father. I keep picturing him blowing up and shipping me away immediately."

"Do you want someone to go with you? I'm sure you'd feel better."

"Thank you, but no. I need to do this alone. It'll mean more if I do it alone."

That's the end of the conversation because the bell rings and our next class starts.

At lunch, Kyoya approaches me.

"Hi Kyoya. What's up?"

"Kairi. Will you come with me? There's something I want to show you."

"Ok?"

He starts walking towards the door and I follow. After lots of turns and a couple flights of stairs, he stops in front of a door.

"Kyoya? Where are we?"

Instead of answering, he opens the door. He steps aside so I can see in the room. I look in and gasp.

"What-"

"Go on in."

Inside is a table with a meal laid out. I step in and Kyoya follows. He goes ahead of me and pulls out one of the chairs for me. I walk over and sit down. He pushes me in and then sits down in the other chair.

"Kyoya? What's all this?"

"A meal. I'll explain and answer all your questions after we've both had something to eat."

I sigh. "Ok."

We both start eating, and after a little while Kyoya speaks up.

"Well. First things first, it's about time I answered your question. You've waited patiently this long and I feel it's time I tell you." He stops and takes a deep breath. "You asked me about why I wanted you to join the Host Club. I'm ready to tell you. But first, I must ask, what all do you remember about the time you were in the hospital after the accident with your adoptive family?"

"Not much. I remember Yuzuru approaching me. I remember finding out about Haruhi's mother, my mother, and Haruhi's memory. I remember being in a lot of pain. I don't remember much more."

"That explains some things. Well, first of all, did you know that you were being treated at an Ootori hospital?"

"What? I was?"

"Yes. It seems your father wanted the best for you and your recovery so he had you admitted to an Ootori hospital."

"Holy crap. I never realized."

"While you were at the hospital, there was one day in which I was there to watch my father. At one point, he got called into a meeting so I was left to occupy myself until he got done with the meeting. I was wandering down the corridors when I heard a commotion in one of the rooms. I got curious and walked over to see what was going on. When I got to the room, I saw you. You were screaming about something not being true. The nurses were trying to calm you down. I asked what was going on and I was told that you had just been informed that your mother died in the accident. I walked to the side of your bed and I asked you what your name was. After you told me, I told you something. I said, 'Kairi. Do you know what happens to people after they die? They go to a different place. A place where they are always happy. Somewhere-'"

"Where they don't feel pain. I remember this. You said I didn't have to worry about her. You said she was always with me. As long as I remembered her, she'll never be gone completely."

"I did say that."

"How could I forget? Those words got me through one of the toughest times of my life. That was you?"

"It was."

"I can't... How can I ever thank you?"

"There is no need. Now, the reason I wanted you to join is because of when you were in the hospital. When I was learning about new students, I came across your name. As always, I started doing the basic look into you, as I do with everyone. I quickly became intrigued when I discovered discrepancies in your records. I delved deeper and in my studies I learned about your visit to the hospital. That's when I realized you were the same girl from my child hood. After learning as much as I could about you, I wanted to... Well, honestly I wanted to see you again. I wasn't sure why, but I knew I needed to see you again. So, I planted the idea of you joining the club into Tamaki's mind and pretty soon, you were sitting in the club room. I was going to say something, but you didn't seem to remember me. In addition, you seemed very hostile. Thinking back, I can understand why you were."

There is a short pause. "So, I understand the beginning. But why were you rude to me after that?"

"Well, I'm not sure. Ever since you joined the club, I've been confused. I couldn't stop thinking about you and that got in the way of work. I couldn't get anything done and it frustrated me. Maybe that is why I was snappy with you. And then, you chastised me about my behavior and I was fascinated. No one has ever dared to talk to me like that. When I find out about the marriage, I was almost glad. It meant I had a reason to know you more. Last night I was so concerned about you. I hated seeing you so scared. It made me realize something. Kairi, I'm in love with you."

My eyes open wide. "You... what?"

"I love you Kairi. I have since the day I met you at the hospital. I didn't know it then, but I fell in love with you. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. You are like a goddess, both in beauty and personality. I love your dedication to those closest to you. I love your spirit. I love that you don't let anyone mess you. I, Kyoya Ootori, love you, Kairi Himura."

I don't know what to say. My eyes start to water and tears streak down my cheeks. Kyoya looks concerned when he sees me crying. He moves closer and wraps his arms around me. I just sob. I can't say anything. The only noise made is me sobbing.

After a couple minutes, I finally calm down. "I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me."

"Don't apologize. I'm sure I caught you off guard. I understand you probably haven't thought about us. I'm not going to make you answer me right away. I'll give you as much time as you need. I just ask that you take time to consider us having an actual relationship."

"Kyoya. You dummy. I wasn't crying because of you. I was crying because no one has ever told me that. I've never been called beautiful. No one has ever told me they love me. My whole life, that was what I wanted most. Someone to love who loved me back. Kyoya, you have no idea how happy I am right now. God, I was so scared you hated me. I thought I'd never have a chance."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I love you too. I have since the day you thought I did something to Tamaki. Back then, I was too upset with your rudeness to even notice. But, that day. The one when you were at Tamaki's and my house. That night, when you left and you said you'd do anything for those close to you. I hoped you were talking about me. I figured you probably meant Tamaki, but I really hoped you meant me. Then, last night, when you subtly comforted me, I knew. I was falling for you. I don't need any time to think. Kyoya Ootori, I love you."

Kyoya just looks at me in amazement. Then, before I can even react, he kisses me.

It... it's amazing. It's like everything we feel is put into the kiss. I can feel just how much he loves me.

By the time we break apart, it feels like no time has passed. We both just look at each other. Our eyes roam over the other's face, taking in every detail.

This goes on until the bell rings and the moment is lost. We both smile and pack up our things. Then we walk back to class together.

After class, Kyoya walks with me towards my father's office.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?"

"I'll be fine. Thank you Kyoya. Don't worry. It will go smoothly. I will leave victorious. I have something to fight for now."

We both smile. Very quickly, we approach the doors. Once there, Kyoya wishes me good luck and leaves. I take a deep breath and knock.

"Enter."

I open the door and walk in.

"Kairi. I wasn't expecting you," Yuzuru inquires.

"Do you have a minute?"

"I can. Why?"

"I need to speak with you. It's urgent."

"Ok." He pushes a button on the phone on his desk. "Reschedule my appointments today. Something urgent came up."

"Yes sir."

"Ok. I'm all yours."

I take a deep breath. _Ok Kairi. You can do this. You practiced this all night. Don't chicken out now. Not when you've come this far._

"I need you to clarify something first. You really do love me and want to be my father?"

"Yes. 100%."

"Ok. I need to ask, you told me once that you kept tabs on me before you approached me. How far back did you go?"

"Since you were 6. I couldn't find you before that, as my mother hid you from me very well. However, I eventually found you."

"I was 6. So then, you know what happened when I was 8 till I was 10?"

"Yes. I am aware of that unpleasant event."

"Good. That makes this easier."

"What's going on?"

"It has come to my attention that he has been released from prison. In addition, my sources have informed me that he is headed here."

"What?! We need to move you. Now." He starts to pull out his phone.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"I'm not leaving. I'm staying here."

"You are doing no such thing. We're going to send you somewhere else and we're giving you a security unit."

"No!"

"Kairi-"

"No! I will not leave. If I leave, what does that say? It says I'm a coward and I'm just going to run and hide. I refuse to run anymore. I have something real here. I have friends. I have a family. I'm not leaving all that being. If you truly love me, you'll respect my wishes and not send me away. Kyoya, the rest of the Host Club, and I have come up with a plan. You're probably not going to like it, but it'll work. If you want to prove to me that you love me and want to be my dad, then you'll agree to the plan. If you refuse and try to send me away, you lose any sense of trust that I have had in you."

"I'm listening."

"Here's what we're planning." I pull out some papers and show them to him. He looks over them and then looks at me.

"You're right. I don't like this. This puts you in danger."

"I know. But I can take care of myself. I'm not the helpless little child he knew. He won't expect any of it. He probably still thinks I'm the good little girl he knew. That's why this'll work."

"And what if he does expect it? What then?"

"That's why we have the backup plan. We've thought of every possible outcome. With all our brains together, there's no way we missed anything. You won't have anything to worry about except your part in the plan. As long as you make sure your end doesn't fail, it'll all go well."

"You're very good at that."

"What?"

"Using words to manipulate others. It's a very good skill to have in this line of work. It's good that you are a natural. Just goes to show you're meant to take over the business."

"Thanks?"

"That was a compliment."

"Ok. Well, thank you. Now, what's your answer?"

"As much as I may not like it, I'll agree. On one condition."

"What?"

"That you open up to me and accept me as your father. I know it's too early for you to love me as your father, but it's be easier if you decide to accept me."

"What makes you say I haven't?"

"Really? You're awkward around me. I've seen you interact with others. You're more stiff around me and you continuously question my motives as a father. You haven't accepted me yet, and it pains me."

"I'll accept you as my father, however, I cannot promise to open up to you. You have to earn my trust before I open up."

"I can agree to that."

"Then I guess we have ourselves a deal. Welcome to parenting, dad."

I get up and walk towards the door.

"Oh, he's supposed to arrive today so I'm expecting it all to happen tomorrow. Can you be ready by then?"

"I'll be ready."

"Great. Bye dad."

I leave and head to the club room. When I get there, everyone is waiting for me. Upon seeing me enter, Kyoya walks over and grabs my hand.

"How did it go?" Tamaki asks.

"He agreed. He said he'll ready by tomorrow." Everyone let's out a sigh of relief. "Thanks you guys. I don't know what I would have done if I didn't have you guys."

"Don't worry. We've got your back," Honey responds. Everyone nods in agreement.

"Well, we should probably all go home for the day. We'll meet up tomorrow as planned," I propose. Everyone nods. We all say our goodbyes and leave. I stay a little longer to talk to Kyoya.

Once it's just the two of us left in the room, Kyoya hugs me.

"He really agreed?"

"Yes."

"How did you manage to convince him?"

"I promised him I'd accept him as my father. I suppose that was enough for him."

"Promise me it'll all go according to plan. Promise me you'll come back to me safe and sound."

"I promise. Nothing will go wrong."

"Kairi, I can't stand to lose you. Now that I've got you, I don't wanna lose you."

"You're not gonna. I'll come back to you. Safe and sound. You have my word."

"Ok. You should probably go home and get some sleep. Is Tamaki taking you home?"

"Yea."

"Alright. I'll walk with you down there."

"Thanks."

"Kairi. I love you. Don't forget that."

"I won't. I love you too Kyoya."

We head down and I get into the limo.

After we get home, Tamaki insists that we have comfort food for dinner. I laugh and agree. He asks me what my favorite meal is.

"My favorite meal? Hmm. I don't know. I've never really had any one dish that I loved more than others."

"Come on. There has to be something."

"Well, I've always been a fan of pasta. So anything pasta would probably be my favorite."

"Then we will have pasta for dinner."

After dinner, Tamaki tries to get me to stay in his room tonight, but I refuse.

"Tamaki, stop worrying. I'll be fine. I can sleep in my own room. I'm not scared."

"Are you sure Kairi?"

"Good night Tamaki."

"Good night."

-3RD PERSON POV-

Kairi goes to bed and falls asleep immediately.

Once she has fallen asleep, a figure emerges from the shadows. The figure approaches Kairi. The figure quickly puts a cloth against Kairi's nose and mouth. Kairi wakes up and tries to struggle but quickly loses strength and passes out. The figure picks Kairi up and leaves.


	20. Chapter 18

**Trigger warning. There is sexual assault and abuse involved in this chapter. I'm sorry, but this was unavoidable. Also, I want to make a note that I made a mistake in a couple chapters ago. I said that Kairi's last name was changed, but it was her whole name. I'm sorry about that folks. I thought it was corrected but I guess it wasn't.  
**

* * *

 _Ugh. My head hurts._ I open my eyes and slowly sit up. _Huh? Where am I?_ I try to move my hands but something pulls against them. I look down and see that my hands and feet have been tied to a bed. _What's going on? Where am I? God, what can I remember. I remember talking to Tamaki. I remember assuring him I'd be fine. Then, I went to bed. And then-ow. Fuck that hurts. My head is pounding._

Suddenly, the door lock clicks and the door opens. Standing there is him. _Oh fuck. No. No. No. No. No. No. This can't be happening. This isn't how it's supposed to go._

"Hello, Asumi. Or, should I call you Kairi? You know, I like Asumi so much more. Why would you ever change your name to something as ugly as Kairi?"

I just stare at him. _I'm not gonna give in. He can't break me. I'm stronger than I used to be. And I know better now. He can't do anything bad to me._

"I see. So, you don't want to talk? Well, then, I suppose we could just get into it then. I don't particularly mind getting back to where we left off all those years ago."

My eyes widen, just slightly. He notices. "Yes. Did you think that I would forget about you? Did you think I'd forget what you did? I was in that prison for years. You have no idea what they do to people like me. But never mind that. You're going to help me forgive you."

He comes closer to me. I flinch back, as far as my restraints will allow. He sees me struggle against the restraints. "I'm sorry about those. I didn't want to use them, but I fear you may fight against me if I don't use them. See, I'm sure that those people have poisoned your mind and have convinced you that what we did was taboo and wrong. Until I know that you're obedient and won't fight me, those restraints must remain."

I still say nothing.

"You're still not going to say anything? Anything at all? Not a word for me? Nothing?"

I remain silent.

"Very well. I see that they have poisoned your mind. I suppose we'll just have to fix that won't we? I'm sure it'll only take a couple days before you're obedient again."

He starts to approach me again.

"I'm sorry Daddy. I was just so surprised to see you. You left me alone all those years ago. It hurt Daddy." I start to tear up a little.

"Aww baby, don't worry. I'm here now. Daddy isn't going to leave you again."

"You promise?"

"Daddy promises."

"I'm sorry Daddy. I didn't know that man was going to do that to you. I didn't want you to leave. I didn't want us to stop. I wanted us to be a family forever."

He finally reaches me and he unties my hands. I wrap them around him in a hug. He wraps his arms around me and cradles my head as I cry.

"Shh, baby. It's ok. Daddy's here. I'm not upset with you baby. I know you didn't mean to. Don't worry. We'll be a family again. Just the two of us."

After a couple minutes, I finally calm down and he wipes away my tears.

"Baby, did you miss me?"

"Yes Daddy. I missed you so much."

"I'm here baby. No one is going to tear us apart again."

He slowly starts to unbutton my shirt. "Daddy?"

"Shh, baby. Remember what we used to do when you were little?" I nod. "Remember how it felt? How much you liked it? We're gonna do that again. It was a fun game wasn't it?"

"Yes Daddy. I had a lot of fun playing that game. We really get to play it again?"

He unbuttons my pants and starts to pull them down. "Of course baby. No one can stop us this time."

*Time jump*

"Daddy?"

"Yes baby?"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course baby. Why would you think I didn't?"

"Cause when I woke up and you came in, you looked very angry. And you sounded angry. I thought maybe you didn't love me anymore."

"Of course I still love you baby. I'm sorry for those mean things I said to you. I didn't mean it. I'm not angry with you."

"Really?"

"Really baby. Now, let's put some clothes on you and go eat something shall we?"

"Ok Daddy."

"Now, Daddy got you some nice new dresses. Do you wanna try one on?"

"Sure Daddy."

He gets up and walks over to a dresser in the corner that I hadn't noticed before. He opens it up and pulls out a lavender purple dress. He comes back over to me and hands it to me.

"Look baby. It's your favorite color."

"You remembered."

"Of course baby. How could I forget?"

I put the dress on and turn around. He zips it up for me and I turn back around.

"Look at that. Fits you perfectly. You've grown a lot over the years baby. Your body has matured a lot more."

"Is that ok? Do you not like me like this?"

"I love you like this baby."

"Really?"

"Would I lie to you baby?"

"No."

"Then yes I really do. Now, let's go eat something."

He quickly pulls on his clothes and goes to the door. He unlocks it and opens the door. I follow him. We walk down a hallway and turn right into a kitchen. He tells me to sit at the table while he makes something.

"Daddy?"

"Yes baby?"

"I know how to cook."

"Really?"

"Yes Daddy. Those people made me learn and for a long time I worked in a restaurant."

"Would you like to help me make something then?"

"Sure Daddy."

I get up and help him make something. We have rice, salmon, and omelettes for breakfast. After we finish, I get up and offer to clean the dishes.

"You've really grown up haven't you?"

I look back at him. "Don't be sad Daddy. I didn't want to grow up but they made me. I wanted to stay the same for you, but I couldn't stop it."

"It's ok baby. I believe you. I just missed you."

"I missed you too Daddy."

I go over and hug him.

"Daddy?"

"What baby?"

"Am I gonna go to school?"

"What?"

"Before, I went to school. And after those people came, I still went to school. I was just wondering if I'd still be going to school."

"Actually baby, I'm gonna teach you. You're going to learn everything here, at home."

"Really? But don't you have to work Daddy?"

"Don't worry about that baby. Daddy isn't going to be going away for work anymore. I can work from home now. I made it like that so that we can spend more time together."

"Really Daddy?"

"Really baby."

"Yay. I'm so excited. Does that mean we'll get to play that game more often now?"

"Yes baby. We can play it as much as you want."

"Yay! Can we play it now?"

"Really? You want to play it again? So soon?"

"Yes Daddy."

"But you used to complain that it hurt if we did it too soon."

"It doesn't hurt Daddy. Not like it used to. So, can we?"

"Anything for you baby."

* * *

 **I'm gonna just leave that there. I'm sorry about the content. I promise that it won't be like this for the rest of the story. There will be this a little more in future chapter(s) but it won't remain. Also, I figured y'all's could understand what the game is that they're 'playing.' I also kinda assumed y'all's didn't want me to give more details on all that. I also kinda feel uncomfortable writing a scene of that caliber so, unless y'all's surprise me and actually want that, I'm not going to write that. I'll just elude to it.**

 **On a lighter note, I finally got a laptop, so updating should be easier for me. The last chapter was completely on my phone, which sucks when you post chapters of 1,000+ words. I'm hoping that this will allow me to update more often. If not, that's really gonna suck. But, I'll try. I'll admit, it feels like I posted the last chapter just yesterday, not a month ago. Time is flying here in college.**

 **Anyway, I won't go on anymore than necessary. I'll see you all in the next chapter. Until then, feel free to comment anything. You can also message me if you have specific questions or things you wanted to say. Till then, bye.**


	21. Chapter 19

Tamaki POV

"Kairi? You in there?" I knock on Kairi's door. _Maybe she already went down for breakfast._

I go downstairs and head to the dining hall. I see no one is there, so I go to the kitchen. The chefs are all bustling about, but no Kairi.

"Has anyone seen Kairi?" I call out.

Everyone stops momentarily. "No sir," they all reply.

 _Hmmm._ I go to one of the maids and ask if anyone has seen Kairi today.

"No sir. No one has seen the mistress today. We assumed she slept in today."

"Thank you. I'll check her room. Maybe she's still asleep."

I walk upstairs and knock on her door again. "Kairi? Hey, you awake?" Silence. "I'm coming in."

I open the door and look in. _That's strange. There's no one in here. But, her bed hasn't been made yet, so I know she's here. Maybe the bathroom?_

I walk in and walk towards the bathroom. I knock on the door. "Kairi? You in there?" Silence. "Kairi?" Silence. "Kairi?!"

I open the door and there's no one there. "KAIRI?!"

I storm out of the room. "SECURITY?!"

Immediately, someone approaches me. "Yes, sir?"

"Kairi is missing. Find out what happened."

"Yes, sir." He quickly runs off and I storm into my room. _I should probably...god...please don't pick up._ I dial Kyoya's number and wait. It rings. And rings. And rings. _He's not gonna pick-_

"What Tamaki?"

"Hey, so, you remember how Kairi and I said not to worry? Yea, well, she's not here."

"WHAT?!"

"I've looked everyone. No one has seen her. She isn't in her room. I have my security reviewing footage right now." There is a knock on the door. "Hang on."

I walk over and open the door. Standing there is a security guard. "Sir. We've reviewed the footage and it appears a dark figure is carrying something in their arms and headed away from the building." He shows me the footage.

"Thank you. You may leave." The security guard leaves and I close the door. "Kyoya? It looks like Kairi has been kidnapped. I guess he must have gotten to her. I don't know how. We have excellent security and Kairi can handle herself. I don't know-"

"Tamaki. Calm down. We'll get her back. I promise you. If it's the last thing I do, I'll get her back." Kyoya hangs up after that.

 _What am I gonna do? I can't believe...in my house...no. Focus. I need to figure out how we're going to get her back._

Kyoya POV

 _That damn idiot! How could he let her get taken like that?! God, I'm so pissed right now. No. Focus. You need to get her back Kyoya. You just got her. You can't lose her like this. She doesn't deserve this._

I quickly dial a number and wait.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Ootori, Kyoya here. I need to speak with your boss."

"I'm sorry sir. He's not available at the moment. He's in a meeting."

"The meeting can wait. This is urgent. Tell him I'm calling in a favor."

"One moment sir."

There is a small pause.

"Very well sir. I'll patch you through to him."

The line goes on hold and then another person picks it up.

"Kyoya?"

"Hey old man. How are you doing?"

"Oh, same old same old. What can I do for you? My secretary says you want to calling in a favor?"

"Yes. Someone very important to me has been kidnapped. I need you to find her. I'll send you all the details I have. I know who took her. I just need your resources to find her."

"It's a she, huh? You finally found yourself a woman, did you? Well, look. You don't need to cash in any favors. I'll do this for you. All I ask is that I get to meet this lovely young lady, alright?"

"Thank you. I'll be sure to bring her around one day soon."

"Alright. Send me those details and I'll get my best men on it."

"I appreciate it."

"Don't mention it."

I hang up and go to my laptop. I quickly add all the new details I have and I send them to him. _If anyone can find her, it's him._

Kairi POV

 _He's asleep. Huh. He hasn't changed. All these years and nothing about him has changed. I almost pity him. But I can't think about that now. I need to look around and figure out what my options are._

I slowly and quietly get out of the bed. I slip the dress back on and quietly slip through the door. I walk into a hallway and I see three doors. _Well, I know the one on the end leads to the kitchen. Where does this one go?_

I open the door nearest me, to my immediate right. _A bathroom. Figures. Aaannndd, no windows. He's smart. I'll give him that._

The next door is on the left, halfway through the hall. _What's behind door number 2? Hmm. A study? No. More like, an office. An office. Maybe..._

I walk further in and look around. _No phone. No windows. No radio. Nothing to help me contact the outside world. Great._

I go back into the hallway and head through the last door, the one to the kitchen. _I didn't get a good enough look earlier. I was too focused on pleasing him._ _Once again, no windows. There's a door, but it has three locks on it. Must be to the outside world. And he's probably got the key on him. Well, good luck ever seeing that. Nothing else in here. Great._

I start to walk back to the room. _Hang on a second. Where's his room? Surely he has one, right? I mean, he doesn't expect to stay in that room does he? If so, does that mean he expects...oh god. I didn't think he was serious about that. But he meant it. As often as I want. More like as often as he wants. God, that means, I'm gonna have to do that again. Fuck. I don't know how long I can do this. I need to find a way to get out of here. I need to find a way to let him let me go out. Hmmm._

I slip back into the bed and close my eyes, just in case he wakes up. _How am I gonna convince him to let me go out? Hmmmmm. How..._

I turn so my back is to him and open my eyes. I look around the room. My eyes land on a calendar. _That's it. I know how I'm gonna do it._

* * *

 **Hey guys. So, I felt excited about writing and felt inspired, so I decided to write a chapter. I'm sure you guys don't mind. Don't get used to it though. I can't guarantee I'll always update more than once a month.  
**

 **So, I'm not sure if people in the past have gotten my responses via messaging on here, so I've decided I'm just gonna go ahead and respond to people here. Plus, I've realized that sometimes people have questions that others may want to know the answers to.**

 **So, to Dark Mystique. Thank you for your input. I will continue to only elude to the subject. I'm sorry that you've been through something similar. I can't even imagine. I don't know if it's good or bad that my story is similar enough. I've never been through an experience like this and I don't know anyone who has. I just, have read a lot of books and watched a lot of TV and have formed my own opinions. This is a scenario that I've created in my mind that I don't know where it came from or why. But, I'm glad to hear that you are enjoying the story so far. I am too. Which is weird to say cause I'm the writer, but in reality, I'm as much a reader as I am the writer. I am often surprised by what I write, so it's fair to say, I'm enjoying it too.**

 **Anyway, that's all for this chapter. As always, please feel free to comment or message me anytime. Until next time.**


	22. Chapter 20

Kairi POV

I open my eyes and turn to lay on my back. My hand lands next to me and I realize no one is next to me. I look over and see that he isn't in the room. I get up and go out into the hall. I walk towards the kitchen and I find him cooking something. I watch him for a second. He turns around and sees me.

"Ah, Asumi, baby. How are you feeling? Did you sleep well?"

"I'm fine Daddy. I slept well."

"That's good to hear. Sit down at the table. I'm almost done making dinner."

"Ok Daddy." I sit down at the table and soon enough he sets a plate down in front of me.

"Stir fry?"

"That's right baby. And, no sesame seeds in yours."

"You remembered?"

"Of course baby. How could I forget? We don't want you having an allergic reaction now do we?"

"No Daddy."

We sit there and eat in silence. Once I finish, I turn to him.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Do you know what day tomorrow is?"

"Hmm. No. What?"

"Tomorrow is my birthday Daddy."

"Is it now?"

"Yes, Daddy. You forgot?" My eyes start to tear up.

"I'm sorry baby. I must not have been paying attention to the date. Please don't cry. You know how much Daddy hates seeing you cry. How can I make it up to you? Do you want a new dress? How about a cake?"

"If I get a new dress, do I get to pick it out?"

"Sure, baby. Anything for you my darling."

"Yay. Can we go today?"

"Now?"

"Yeah."

"It's almost night time. Most stores close soon."

"Oh. Ok."

"Don't worry baby. First thing in the morning, we'll go out. We'll get you a new dress and we'll pick out a cake. Ok?"

"Ok Daddy. Thanks. You're the best Daddy."

"How about we clean up these dishes and go play some more?"

"Sure Daddy."

Kyoya POV

 _It's been 12 hours. He still hasn't found her. How long is it gonna be? At this rate, we're never gonna find her. She'll be lost forever. No. I can't think like that. I will find her. I will rescue her._

My phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Kyoya?"

"Ah, hello. Have you found her?"

"I think I have a lead. This guy, Nicholas Dogooder, had a cell mate in prison. We got the American government interrogate him, and it seems that Nicholas planned on starting with a new name. He said Nicholas had chosen the name Jack Smith for when he got out of prison. I have my people running the name now to see if we catch anything. I'll let you know as soon as we get more information."

"Thank you. I really appreciate this."

"Don't mention it. Get some sleep. You're gonna need your strength for when we find her."

"Thanks. I will."

I hang up. I call Tamaki and fill him in. After, I decide to take a shower.

I get out of the shower and dry off. _He's right. I should get some sleep. I can't help her if I'm not rested._ I throw on some clothes and lie in bed. It takes a while, but I eventually fall asleep.

Tamaki POV

"Thank you Kyoya."

 _It's so like Kyoya to have the best of the best looking for her. Don't worry Kairi. We'll find you. You're not alone._

"Master, you should get some rest. Miss isn't going to be well when she gets back. She'll need you to be here to comfort her," Shima tells me.

"You're right. Thank you. I'll go to bed now."

 _I don't know what I'll do if Kairi doesn't come back to us. I spent so long not knowing I had a sister. Now that I know, I can't lose her. Kairi is truly like a sister to me. I can't lose her. I just wish there was more I could do. I feel like just sitting here isn't helping. I know that I should stay here and be ready with open arms for her return. I just, I just hate this sitting around. I don't know how I'm ever gonna fall asleep like this._

I lay down in bed and close my eyes. I toss and turn for a while before finally falling asleep.

Nicholas POV

 _She's asleep. She always did get exhausted afterwards. It doesn't surprise me that she'd fall asleep._

 _I have to wonder though. She's been awfully complacent. I haven't struggled with her at all. And she's been willing to keep going. We've done it three times today. That's more than I could ever get in a week with her before. I'll have to keep a close eye on her tomorrow.  
_

* * *

 **I know. Another chapter. I'm just too excited be writing again. I'm out of my slump. I feel nervous about updating so often cause I know eventually I'm gonna hit a wall and it'll be a month or so before I update again. But, right now, that is not the case. I am very excited about this story right now. Plus, I feel like I shouldn't let this situation sit for too long without new chapters. I don't want anyone to feel uncomfortable with how it's going. I'd hate to update a chapter like the last two and just leave it there for a month or so and not update.**

 **Also, I know these last couple chapters have been a little shorter than normal. I just don't want to rush into things. I am purposefully making this take multiple chapters. So, I'm sorry that they aren't longer. Be patient.**

 **Well, I'm not gonna take up too much of your time. As always, please feel free to comment or message me. Until next time.**


	23. Chapter 21

Kairi POV

I wake up to the smell of omelettes. I get up and put on a dress. I walk out to the kitchen and find the table has been set and he is cooking at the stove.

"Morning Daddy."

"Good morning baby. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes Daddy. Did you?"

"Of course baby. Sit down at the table, I'm almost done with breakfast."

"Ok Daddy."

After a minute or so, he comes over and places an omelette in front of me.

"Happy birthday baby."

"Thanks Daddy."

We sit down and start eating. After we finish, I speak up.

"So, are we gonna leave soon?"

"Leave?"

"Yeah. Come on Daddy you promised. You said we'd get to go pick out a new dress and a cake for my birthday."

"Yes, of course baby. We'll leave soon. Go brush your teeth and comb your hair. Once I finish the dishes we can go."

"Yay. Thanks Daddy."

I go to the bathroom and do as he says. When I finish, I go to the kitchen and see he's putting the last dish away.

"Can we go now?"

"Of course baby."

We put on shoes and coats and he unlocks the door. We go out and he leads me to a car. I get in and we drive off.

Kyoya POV

I open my eyes and groan. _I tried, but I didn't get much sleep last night. I hope there's been some developments. I don't know how much longer I can stand to be away from her._

Right on cue, my phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Morning Kyoya."

"Ah, morning. Has there been any new developments?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. Two people, matching the descriptions of Kairi and our guy, have been spotted at a shopping mall. They were last seen entering a clothing store. I'm sending some men there now to check it out."

"Which shopping mall?"

"Kyoya. I know that voice. You can't-"

"Look. I need to be there. If she really is there, then I need to be there when she's rescued."

"Kyoya, I understand that-"

"No. You don't. Think about your wife. Or your daughter. If this was one of them, you'd want to be there right?"

"Kyoya."

"Right?"

"Yes. I'd want to be there."

"Then you understand. I need to be there. Besides, if I do happen to see her and she's with him, she can't give me away. But, we do have secret codes. If I get close to her and talk to her, she can tell me what's up."

"Of course you'd have something like that planned out already."

"We were prepared. We just didn't think he would try to infiltrate her home to kidnap her. And just in case anything went bad, we made up a secret code."

"Very well. I'll send you the details. Please, wait for my men. Don't go in there blindly and alone. Promise me."

"I promise. Thank you." I hang up. I throw on some clothes and leave.

 _Kairi. I'm coming for you. Just hold on. Just a little longer. Please stay strong for me._

Nicholas POV

We go into a clothing store at the shopping mall and her eyes light up. She pulls me over to the dresses and starts looking through them.

 _It's been so long. She's grown up so much. I can't believe how much her body has matured since then. She's even more gorgeous than she was when she was younger._

"Look Daddy. What do you think of this one?"

"I think it's beautiful baby. Why don't you try it on?"

"Ok Daddy."

She runs over to the dressing rooms and goes in one. I stay nearby and look around at the women's undergarments.

 _Hmm. Now that she's more mature, perhaps I should get her some new undergarments? Something to spice it up in the bedroom._

Kairi POV

I head into a dressing room and start to change. As I'm pulling the dress on, the door opens and I turn around. I almost scream, but stop when I see who's there.

"Kyoya?" I whisper.

"Kairi." He walks over and hugs me.

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"I've had someone I know looking for you. He's really good at finding people. He told me this morning that you and that guy were spotted going into this shopping mall. I almost got a speeding ticket, I drove so fast. It didn't take me long to guess which clothing store you guys entered. From there, it was a matter of deducing where in the store you would be."

"Kyoya, I'm so glad to see you."

"Asumi? Is everything alright baby?" Nicholas calls out.

"Yes Daddy. I'm just trying to get the zipper up."

"Do you need help?"

"No Daddy. I can get it. I'll be out in a second."

"Ok baby. I can't wait to see you in that dress."

"Asumi?" Kyoya asks.

"Not now. Listen, you need to be quiet. If he catches you in here, I'll be in for a world of trouble. I'll show him the dress and decide I don't like it. I'll grab another one and come back in to try it on. That'll buy us some time."

"Ok. Hey, I love you."

"I love you too. Stand over there. He won't be able to see you when I open the door."

He does as I say and I open the door.

"What do you think Daddy?"

"Oh you look beautiful baby. Do you like it?"

"I don't know. I don't like the bow on this. Can I try on a different one?"

"Of course baby. Try as many on as you need."

"Thanks Daddy."

I grab several different dresses and take them back with me. After I close the door, I beckon Kyoya over.

"Ok. We should have a couple minutes. Does this guy you know. Does he have like power or anything?"

"He's already sent some men over to investigate. He won't be happy that I came in without waiting for them, but they'll find us."

"No. They need you to find me. Do you still have the tracker?"

"Yes."

"Good, give it to me. I'll stash it on myself. That way, when you guys have a chance, you can come find me. After we pick out a dress, we're getting a cake. After that, you'll have to rely on the tracker to find me."

"Ok."

"I love you Kyoya. Please don't forget that. No matter what happens. Don't forget it."

"I won't. I love you too Kairi. I'll see you soon."

He slips out the door and he's gone. I try on another dress and go out.

"What about this one Daddy?"

"Looks even more beautiful than the last."

"You're just saying that."

"No I'm not. Of course I like it. Do you?"

"Hmmm. I like it a lot more. Let's get this one."

"Alright baby. Go change into your normal clothes and we'll buy this one."

"Ok Daddy."

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter. I told you I'd advance the story. I just needed some time.**

 **I hope everyone is enjoying the story. If not, feel free to let me know what's wrong with it. I'd like any feedback I can get. Until next time.**


	24. Chapter 22

Kairi POV

After I change back into my normal clothes and we buy the dress, we head to the cake shop.

"What would you like baby?"

"Hmm. How about carrot cake?"

"Just as I suspected. You still like carrot cake don't you?"

"Yes Daddy."

He goes up to the person behind the counter and asks for a carrot cake. After he's given the cake, he pays for it and we leave.

"Alright baby. Time to go home now ok? Then we can celebrate."

"Ok, Daddy."

 _Damnit. Where is Kyoya? I told him to hurry. Pretty soon we're gonna be gone._

Kyoya POV

After I leave Kairi, I go searching for the cavalry. As soon as I find them, I approach the guy in charge.

"Sir, I've found Kairi. I already talked to her. She's told me where they are going next. We need to act fast."

"I understand. We are at your service."

"Thank you."

I fill them in on the plan and give out orders. We all disperse to do our part. _Hold on Kairi. We're coming for you._

I head to the cake shop. When I get there, I go in, as planned. I look around and see them standing at the counter. I walk over to the cases to "browse" the products. I quickly let the team know where they are.

 _Everything is going according to plan. We just need to wait for them to head towards the exit before we move in. Any minute now. Any- wait. Is that? Oh shit._

I quickly move forwards, but I'm too late. He's seen her.

"Kiari?!"

 _Fuck._

Kairi POV

"Kairi?!"

 _Oh shit. Is that...no. No, no, no, no. Not here. Not yet. Fuck._

I turn around and sure enough, there's Tamaki standing there.

"Asumi? Who is this? Do you know this person?"

"No Daddy. I don't know who this is. They must have the wrong person. My name isn't Kairi. It's Asumi."

"Hm. Well, we should be going."

"Yes Daddy."

"Kairi?! It's me. It's Tamaki. Why aren't you responding? I'm here to help you. Come on."

Out of the corner of my eye I see Kyoya standing there in shock. _Come on Kyoya. Snap out of it. Get Tamaki and leave. I have the tracker. You can find me after this._

I look at Kyoya and try to convey my thoughts. He seems to pick up on it. He goes over to Tamaki and starts to calm him down.

As we leave the store, the last I see is Tamaki in tears and Kyoya watching me go.

*Time jump*

When we get back to the house, he makes sure to lock the door. All of the locks.

"Well. Let's celebrate shall we? Here."

He hands me a bag.

"What's in here?"

"Some things to wear under your dress. Go put them on."

"Ok Daddy."

I go to the bathroom and open the bag. Inside are some bras and panties. _Did he really? Fuck.  
_ I quickly change into the new undergarments and slip my new dress over them. I take my dirty clothes and put them in the bedroom.

When I go back out there, he looks up at me from the table.

"Look at you baby. Aren't you just the most beautiful thing ever?"

"Thanks Daddy."

"Come here. I'm gonna light the candles and then you can blow them out ok?"

"Ok Daddy."

He lights the candles and puts the cake in front of me.

"Make a wish baby."

"Ok Daddy." _I wish Kyoya would find me and bring me home. I wish I never have to see this creep again. I wish I could go back home to my family._ I blow out the candles.

"What did you wish for?"

"I wished to be with my Daddy forever."

"Aww. I love you so much baby."

"I love you too. Can we have cake now?"

He chuckles. "Of course baby. After we have cake, let's go play some more. I have to give you your birthday gift."

"Ok Daddy."


	25. Chapter 23

Kyoya POV

 _This fucking idiot. He just cost us our perfect chance to catch this bastard and save Kairi. Now we're gonna have to wait and plan some more._

"Tamaki, you better have a good explanation for this."

"Kyoya?! What were you doing? She was right there! And you were just standing there, doing nothing!"

"You idiot. Look over there. Do you see those two men? Now over there, two more men. And over there, there, there, and there. What I was doing was waiting for the right moment to swoop in. And then you stupidly came in here and blew our chance of saving her! So great job Tamaki! Now we're never gonna find her again! We've lost her and it's all your fucking fault!"

Tamaki just stares at me, wide-eyed. "I...I didn't..."

"Yeah. I noticed. I told you to leave this to me. I know what I'm doing. I know how to save her. This is exactly the problem I was worried about. This is why I didn't want you to help. You can help by staying home and waiting for me to return with her."

"I...I just..."

"What? You just, what?"

"I just..." He sighs. "I just want to be of more help. I hate sitting there worrying. It's not doing any good to just sit there and wait. It's agonizing. I want to help. I wanna do something."

I sigh. "Tamaki. I know it's hard. It's hard for all of us. Believe it or not, I'm having a hard time too. But Kairi needs you to stay strong. She needs you to be there for her when she comes back. She's gonna be traumatized and needs someone to comfort her. As much as I wish, I'm not that person. She needs you. Do you think you can be there for her?"

He nods.

"Good. Now go home. Eat something. Get some rest. Do something. Just, stay there and wait. I'll bring her home as soon as I can."

"Ok." Tamaki turns around and starts to leave. He stops and turns back. "Kyoya? I'm sorry. Did I really mess up any chance we had?"

"Almost. Luckily, Kairi and I had a backup plan in case something like this happened. She has a tracker on her. I should be able to follow her using the tracker."

"Good. I'm glad. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

Tamaki smiles and walks off. I go over and collect the men. I talk to the captain about our next step.

Kairi POV

True to his word, he gave me a birthday present. Not one I was all that excited about, but one none the less. _I can't believe he went so many rounds. I'm exhausted. But, this time felt a little different. He was more gentle this time. And he did more for me. He didn't ask me to do anything for him. I wonder what made him do that._

I roll over so I'm facing away from him. He wraps his arm around me and pulls me closer. I hear him snoring, so I know he's asleep. _God, he can snore. I hope the tracker works. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. I'm scared I might start losing myself in this charade. How much longer would it take before I really start to believe the bullshit I say? I need to try to be more careful. Remember Kairi, he's the enemy._

 _Just think about Kyoya. Remember what he looks like. How he smells. Mmm. He smells so nice. And I love his arms wrapped around me. It makes me feel so safe, and warm. I can't wait to be back in his arms._

I fall asleep, thinking about Kyoya.

Nicholas POV

I feel her roll over and I wrap my arm around her and pull her closer. I pretend to snore so she thinks I'm sleeping. I can tell by the way she's breathing that she isn't asleep yet.

 _I wonder what she's thinking about. Me, hopefully. But no. I suspect she isn't. I will say this though, I'm impressed with her. She clearly knew that guy in the store, yet she didn't go with him or ask for help. She stayed by my side. Does that mean what I think it means? Has she really given in? Does she really mean what she's saying? Does she really want to stay with me? I'd be so happy if she did._

I feel/hear the shift in her breathing, and I know she's asleep. _She's so beautiful when she sleeps. She's beautiful enough when she's awake, but when she's asleep all her worries disappear from her face. She looks so peaceful.  
_

I fall asleep, thinking about how beautiful Kairi is.

Tamaki POV

After I leave, I head back to my house. When I get there, I tell the maids to clean Kairi's room and make sure it's ready for when she gets back. I tell the cooks to bake all kinds of tasty treats so that when Kairi comes home, she'll have plenty to choose from.

I head to my bedroom and I look around. I'm not really sure what to do. _I don't know what to do with myself now. I hate just sitting here waiting. I know what Kyoya was saying is right. I need to be here so that when she comes home, I'm there for her. I know that. I just, I need something to do. The waiting is killing me. What to do, what to do..._

My eyes land on the TV. _I guess I could watch something. I don't care what. I'll just watch whatever's already in there._

I turn on the TV and the movie starts. I realize what's playing, and I start to tear up. _I was watching this with Kairi. God, I miss her so much. Kairi, come back to us. Please._


	26. Chapter 24

Kairi POV

I wake up with a gasp. I breathe heavily as my mind races. _What was that dream just now? That was kinda terrifying._

I feel him roll over next to me.

"Asumi? Is everything alright baby?"

"Yes, Daddy. Just a nightmare. That's all."

"Aww, baby. It's ok. Want to talk about it?"

"No. I'm too scared Daddy."

"Shh. It's ok baby. I'm right here. You'll be less scared if you talk about it."

"Ok, Daddy. I dreamt that that man in the store took me away from you. That we were separated like we were before. That man told me I was never going to see you again." I start to cry a little.

He pulls me closer and wraps his arms around me. "It's ok baby. Nothing like that is gonna happen ever again. Daddy will make sure of it. No one is taking you away from me."

"Are you sure Daddy?"

"I'm sure baby." I hug him tighter. "Aw, you were really scared weren't you baby?"

"Mmm-hmm." I nod against his chest.

"Don't worry baby. I'm right here." He pulls me closer and kisses the top of my head. "Come on, let's go have some breakfast. I'll let you help."

"Really?"

"Of course. Come on baby."

"Ok."

We walk out to the kitchen and make breakfast. After we finish, I turn to him.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, baby?"

"What are we gonna do today?"

"Well, I thought maybe we could start you on some schoolwork."

"Aww. Really?" I pout.

"Don't look at me like that. You do need to learn still."

"But I don't wanna. Can't we do something else?"

He chuckles. "Like what?"

"Hmm." I think about it. "Can we play a game?"

"And what game do you wanna play?"

"The one we played last night."

He looks at me, a little surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"You wanna play that again? Aren't you exhausted from it?"

"No. I like playing it."

"Hmmm." He looks like he's contemplating something. Finally, "Alright. But we have to do schoolwork after ok?"

"Ok, Daddy!"

We go back to the bedroom and play.

Kyoya POV

"God damn it!" I slam my hands on the table. The maid at the door jumps.

 _I've been trying for hours. One second she was there and the next, she was gone. What happened? Did they enter a dead zone? Maybe he set up a jamming device? Actually, that would make sense. That would be why we can't track his phone either. Or Kairi's. I should talk to him about this._

I pull out my cell and call him.

"Hey, do you think he would've put up a jamming device? That would explain why we can't get her signal anymore."

"Actually, that does make sense. Why didn't we think of this sooner?"

"Hey, we're both exhausted. Don't beat yourself up over it."

"You sound like I'm the one who lost someone important to them. I should be saying this to you."

I chuckle. "I'm just trying to keep a level head. I can't help her if I'm putting blame on others."

"Huh. You've matured quite a bit since you were little."

"I have grown up since you last saw me."

"I suppose."

"So, what can we do now?"

"Well, do you recall the last location that it showed? We could always send some men and check out the surrounding area."

"Yeah, I'll send you the exact coordinates." I quickly send them to him. After a moment he speaks up.

"Hmm. Well, lucky for us this area isn't dense. There aren't a whole lot of buildings in the area. And based on data from other cases, he couldn't have gone too far. There's no way he'd be able to have a dead zone big enough. It looks like there are 3 buildings in the center of the estimated radius. I'll split my men into three groups and have them check each one. If we're lucky, we'll find her."

"I wanna go."

"Kyoya."

"I need to be there to save her. If I'm not there, she might not come out. We talked this out before. If she were to get captured by him, she'd play along with his fantasy. She wouldn't try to escape. She'd make him think she was genuine. And we agreed that she wouldn't break the act unless I'm the one who shows up. We have a code. She knows not to trust anyone else."

"Wow. You guys really thought this through, didn't you?"

"We wanted to be prepared for anything."

"Alright. I'll let you be in the area. However, you will stay outside until we have confirmation of their presence in one of the buildings. Until we know for certain, I don't want you in there."

"Agreed."

"I hope you know what you're doing Kyoya."

"Thank you. For everything."

"You can thank me when this is all over and you have her back in your arms. I'll see you out there."

"See ya." I hang up. I quickly dial Tamaki's number.

"Kyoya?! Is there any news?!"

"Tamaki! Calm down. We might have a lead. Just in case we do, I'm gonna come by and pick up some of Kairi's things. If she is there, I want to make sure we have some of her things for her. She'll feel more comfortable the sooner we can get all trace of him away from her. Will you pack a bag with some of her clothes and a couple of personal items? Things that she'd feel comfortable having."

"Of course. I'll do it right away. I'll see you soon."

"Bye." I call and have the car brought to the front. I quickly head out there and hop in. When we get to Tamaki's, he's standing outside with a bag and a blanket. I get out of the car and approach him.

"There are some clothes in the bag for her. The blanket is hers. It's one of the few things she brought of her own when she moved in. I figured it'd be a nice sight for her."

"Thank you, Tamaki." He smiles at me. "Hey. We're gonna get her back, ok?"

"Yeah. I'll be here for her when she gets home. Go get her."

"That's my plan." I hop back into the car and tell the driver where to take me. _Hold on just a little longer Kairi. I'm coming._

* * *

 **Wow. Ok. Didn't realize it's been this long already. So, I just moved back home from college. I made the decision to take a break and focus on my mental health and priorities. Hopefully, I'll have more time to write more chapters and update more often.**

 **Thank you everyone who's stuck with me so far. I'll see you all next chapter. As always, please comment as you please. Until next time.**


	27. Chapter 25

Kairi POV

After playing, we both fell asleep. When I wake up, I see he's still sleeping. I quietly climb out of bed and throw a dress on. I sneak out to the kitchen and look around. I walk over to the fridge and open it, looking to see what's inside. _Hmmm. Well, there isn't much to work with here. I suppose I could use these. This might make something nice._ I reach in and grab a couple different items. When I turn around to put them on the counter, I gasp.

"Daddy. I didn't know you were awake."

"What are you doing baby?"

I hide the items behind my back. "Nothing."

"Really? So then what's behind your back?"

"Huh? Oh, these." I pull them out from behind my back. "Nothing."

"Then what are you doing with them?"

"Ummm. Uh. Ummm." He looks at me, somewhat sternly. My eyes start to water. "Please don't be upset Daddy. I just wanted to make you something to eat."

"You know you're not supposed to cook by yourself."

"I know Daddy. But I really did learn while you were gone. I wanted to show you that I really can do it."

"Hmmm." After a minute or so, he smiles. "Alright baby. You can make something. But I'm going to sit here and watch the whole time."

"Thank you, Daddy." I turn towards the counter and start prepping the ingredients.

In 15 minutes, I have two steaming plates of omurice. I set one plate down in front of him and sit down with the other. He picks up his fork and takes a bite. After a couple seconds, he looks at me.

"Wow. You learned how to make this?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"This is really yummy."

"Thanks, Daddy."

"What all did you do while I was gone?"

"Uhh. Well, I...um..."

"Asumi?"

"Ummm..."

"Is something wrong?"

"I'm sorry Daddy. I don't like talking about it."

"Baby. You can tell me anything. I won't be upset."

"I know Daddy. But it's not that. I just don't like talking about it. It was really hard to be away from you."

"Aww, baby. It's ok. I won't ask you anymore. From now on, we'll just focus on being together again, ok?"

"Ok, Daddy."

All of a sudden, there's a bang on the door.

Tamaki POV

 _I hope she's alright. Damnit Kyoya. If you don't come back with her soon, I'm gonna lose my mind. Please be alright._

Kyoya POV

"Sir. These two buildings have been cleared. There's no one in them."

"Thank you. That leaves one building." _Kairi. Please be in there. Hold on just a little longer. I'll be there soon._

Nicholas POV

 _What the hell was that?_ Another bang on the door. _Fuck. No one could find us here. How the_ _hell?_

"Daddy?"

"Shh. Come here, baby. Stand behind me, ok?"

"Ok." She obediently moves behind me. I walk towards the door and slowly unlock it.

I barely open the door and peak out. "Who's there?"

There's no response.

"Hello?" I peer out and see no one. _What the hell? Did I just imagine it? No. Asumi heard it too._

All of a sudden, there's another bang, this time on one of the walls. _What the_ _fuck?_

"Asumi. Stay here. I'm gonna go check it out."

"Ok, Daddy."

I grab my pistol and walk outside.

"Who's there?"

Silence.

"You better fuck off."

Silence.

"I'm not joking. I have a gun and I'm not afraid to use it."

Silence. _What the hell is going_ _on?_

Kairi POV

A couple of seconds after he walks out there, someone steps inside. I run to the bathroom, not bothering to check who it is. As soon as I'm in the bathroom, I slam the door and lock it.

A couple seconds pass by before I hear, "Kairi?"

 _Wait, that sounds like Kyoya._ "Who's asking?"

"Deine Liebe, Kyoya. Ich bin hier, um dich zu retten. Lass mich rein." (Your love, Kyoya. I'm here to get you. Let me in.)

I unlock the door and open it. "Kyoya?"

"I'm here." I throw the door open the rest of the way and run into his arms. "Kyoya. You came."

"I told you I would."

"It's safe to leave?"

"Of course. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't."

"I missed you so much."

"I know. I missed you too. Come on. Let's leave this place."

"Fine by me."

He leads me out and I see Nicholas is being handcuffed. He looks up and sees me.

"Asumi? Baby, tell them I mean no harm. Tell them."

I look at him with the most neutral face I can muster. "That's not my name."

"What? What's wrong? Come on baby. Tell them."

I look over to the person handcuffing him. "Sir? Make sure they're tight. I don't want him to get out of them." The man nods. I look back down at Nicholas. He's looking at me in amazement and confusion.

"What?"

"I'm not your baby. I'm not your Asumi. Asumi died. She died when you thought it was a good idea to molest her when she was a child. The day you were arrested, Asumi died and Kairi was born. My name is Kairi."

With that, I walk away, pulling Kyoya with me. He leads me to a car. He opens the door for me and I slide in. After he gets in, the car leaves. Kyoya grabs something from the floor and hands it to me.

"Here. There are some clothes in the bag. I figured you'd want to rid yourself of any trace of him."

"Thank you." I look at him for a second. "Close your eyes peeping Tom."

He chuckles. "Sorry, I'll close them."

As soon as he closes his eyes, I quickly change. I realize that they're all my clothes. "Ok, you can open your eyes."

He opens his eyes and looks at me. "There you are. That's more like you." He reaches down and grabs something else. "Here."

He reaches out and hands it to me. I realize it's my blanket. "Thanks." I grab it and throw it around my shoulders. "Where are we going?"

"I thought maybe you'd wanna go home first. Perhaps see a very worried brother of yours?"

My eyes start to water. "Thank you Kyoya. For everything."

"There's nothing to be thanked for."

"Yes, there is. There is so much. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for coming for me. Thank you for thinking of me the whole time. Thank you."

"Come here." I scoot closer and he hugs me. "There is nothing to be thanked for. I came for you because I love you. Remember, I take care of those close to me."

I chuckle. "I definitely remember that. You left me in quite a state of confusion then."

"If it makes you feel better, I kept asking myself what I meant by that. It just kinda came out of my mouth before I thought about it."

"So I'm not the only one who's clueless about their own feelings?"

"No. Most definitely not."

"That's a relief." We both smile. "No, but seriously, Kyoya. Thank you. To be honest, I got close to losing myself, a couple times. But, the thought of you kept me focused. You helped me keep sight of what I was doing. So, thank you."

"Kairi. I love you. With my whole heart. I will never let you go through that again. It's over. It's all over. Now, we can just focus on the important things in life."

"Like what?"

"Like school. And friendship. And love. And the impending doom of taking over our parents' companies."

We both chuckle. "I suppose you're right. Kyoya, let's go home."

"I'm right behind you."

* * *

 **Hey guys. So this whole Nicholas business is over. I have ideas of where to take the story after this, but I'd like to know. Would you guys like me to continue the story? If so, would it be better to do it the form of a sequel? Or just continue in this one? Let me know what you guys think. You can comment you're answer/opinions or you can message me. Either way, I want to know what you guys think. Thanks.**

 **Until next time.**


	28. Sequel

**Hey guys. So, as I mentioned in the previous chapter, I was considering making a sequel. I only received one review that gave me thoughts and opinions, so by majority I've started a sequel. I just published it. It's called Moving On? I hope everyone enjoys the sequel. I have some fun ideas for it.**

 **That being said, if any of you have ideas for anything pertaining to the story, please feel free to leave a review or message me. And if that doesn't work, I'm adding my social media to my bio, and I will include it here as well. So if you feel like contacting me through social media instead, feel free.**

 **This has been an interesting journey and I look forward to the next part of it. Until next time.**

 **Instagram: theminm6**

 **P.S. I just realized, I don't use a whole lot of social media. Woops.**


End file.
